


Meadows of the Sea

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: PJO Arranged Marriage/Royalty AU [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Prince Percy couldn’t be happier.  After years of waiting, he is finally marrying the friend and lover he has been betrothed to since childhood.  Prince Nico invites his fiancé to accompany him to the wedding, where he can’t help but dream about his own pending marriage.  Prince Jason, who has been unable to secure a new engagement after Reyna’s rejection, may finally find the right woman to make his empress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percabeth wedding: Day 1, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sorry for the wait, I suck.  
> 2) [Here’s the au guide!](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/post/163966365954/pjo-arranged-marriage-au-guide) I caught a few mythology things that need to be updated, but otherwise it’s in shape.  
> 3) If you’re new to the au, you could try starting with this fic, but the universe is kinda detailed and I’m not sure how much sense it will make.  
> 4) Yes, I have read TBM. Did it alter my plans for the au? Yes and no. I’m cool with discussing it _slightly_ less ambiguously in the comments. Out of respect for anyone who hasn’t read TBM yet, it would be great if you guys could put a warning in all caps at the beginning of your comment if you’re going to mention a spoiler, just in case.

Percy woke up on the first day of his wedding to a mouth full of hair.  Not the most romantic way to start the day, but there had been worse mornings.

“Serves you right for sleeping with your mouth open,” he heard Annabeth mumble as he was trying to spit it out.

Percy was too busy picking hair out of his mouth to reply.  

Yawning, Annabeth sat up and ran her fingers through her hair to untangle her curls.  She did that every morning.  Percy had memorized how she would shake her head to toss her hair over her shoulder and sleepily sigh as she looked out the window at the morning’s sunlit beaches.  Her skin had tanned nicely since arriving in Neptune a month ago. She always came to Percy a bit pale, but it didn’t take long for her to darken when he brought her to spend time on the sand every day.

Percy reached out and ran his fingers along her spine without putting much thought behind it.  Her skin always felt so smooth.

“Good morning,” Annabeth said, smiling at him over her shoulder.

“Good morning,” he slurred, still not fully awake.  His fingers trailed to her neck. “You’re especially beautiful today.”

“More especially beautiful than I was when you said the same thing yesterday morning?”

“Ah,” Percy started, lifting himself up on his elbows.  “But you are more beautiful to me every day.”

Annabeth laughed and started to make a comment about Percy’s rather unoriginal flattery, but Percy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into bed with him to smother her in kisses.

A knock on Percy’s door interrupted them.  Annabeth dove under the blankets with rehearsed speed just before it opened to reveal Percy’s manservant.

“Again, Percy?” Grover sighed, looking at the lump that was Annabeth in Percy’s bed.  “Tomorrow is your wedding night. You wouldn’t have to keep sneaking if you’d just take a few days off.”

Percy patted Annabeth through the blankets.  “You can come out,” he said. “It’s only Grover.”

Annabeth poked her head out and waved her fingers at Grover.  “Good morning, Grover!” she greeted.

“Good morning, Annabeth,” Grover replied.  “Anyway, I thought you’d be done by now.”

“You knew she was here?” Percy asked.

“The nereids told me,” Grover answered.

“Ah,” Percy said in understanding.  The nereids who worked for the royal family seemed to know everything that happened in the palace.  A rumor suggested that the nereids—a people indigenous to one of the southern islands of Neptune—actually had some sort of divine gift for discovering secrets.  Percy wasn’t sure he believed it, but he was always especially kind to the nereids just in case.

“You’ll need to start preparing soon,” Grover went on.  “I can give excuses for you, but not for long.  So I suppose I’ll come back later?”

“That would be nice, yes,” Percy said.  “Sorry about the trouble.”

“I only have to cover for you one more day,” Grover said with a shrug.  “Have fun, but keep it short.  I’ll try to keep everyone away for the time being.”

“We love you, Grover!” Annabeth called as Grover was leaving the room.

“Yes, I love you, too,” Grover said as he shut the door.

Once they were left alone, Percy threw off the blankets and rolled over to pin Annabeth beneath him.  “So,” he said with a grin.  “Where were we?”

“Oh, so is this how we’re doing it this morning?” Annabeth asked, testing the grip that Percy had on her wrists.

“Unless you have reservations.”

“With you?” Annabeth said, looking up at him with a smile so soft it made Percy’s breath catch.  “Never.  I want everything with you.”

Percy should have known better that to let his guard down, but he couldn’t help being swept away by the love in Annabeth’s tone and the sweetness in her gaze.  The next thing he knew, Annabeth had him on his back with his hands pinned above his head.

“You fall for that every time,” Annabeth laughed.

Not to be beaten, Percy raised an eyebrow.  “You say that as though you’ve gotten the better of me, but I quite like this position.  You can’t win, Annabeth.”

“I’m not trying to _win,”_ Annabeth said.  “I just like the game.”

Percy chuckled.  “Game, you say?  And what are the rules of this game?”

When Annabeth hummed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, Percy couldn’t stop himself from staring as her curls fell against her skin.  She’d done it on purpose, Percy knew. Annabeth was well aware of the effect her hair had on him and she wasn’t shy about using it to her advantage.

“No marks until the wedding is over,” Annabeth decided.

“No marks,” Percy agreed.  “Anything else?”

Annabeth leaned so close that her hair brushed against his cheek.  “I want it rough, Percy.  Can you manage that?”

Percy grinned.  “Oh, I’ll manage,” he said, then he pulled free from Annabeth’s hold and pinned her against the bed again.  “I’ll _definitely_ manage.”

*   *   *

Annabeth had always loved Neptonian mornings.  The air was cool, but not cold, and she could feel it warming as the sun rose, comfortably coaxing her awake.  Annabeth rested her head on Percy’s shoulder and sleepily closed her eyes while Percy guided her to the temples.

It was Romanus tradition for the wedding couple to visit the temples alone on the first day of the wedding.  In the Romanus Terris, weddings lasted exactly three days. The first day was for prayers and sacrifices. It was mostly just for the two getting married; although festivities were taking place in the city and a masked ball would be held that evening, Percy and Annabeth were paying their respects alone.  

The ritual bathing ceremony took place on the morning of the second day of the wedding.  Percy had explained that it was supposed to be some sort of spiritual cleansing before the procession that took place in the afternoon.  The evening of the second day was the wedding night. Not that it mattered—she and Percy were well past the point of consummating their relationship.

The third day was gift-giving day.  She and Percy would sit politely in the palace as guests came and presented them with offerings and well-wishes.  She was not looking forward to the third day. They had to be careful to demonstrate exactly the same amount of enthusiasm for each gift they received, lest they show favoritism.  Riots had been known to break out on gift-giving days as a result of the couple showing a preference. Percy had even told her that a ten-year war once erupted following some sort of scandal involving an apple on a couple’s gift-giving day.

Weddings were different in Scatinavia.  Festivities there could last a week, but the procession always took place on a Friday—a tradition originating from ancient Scatinavian tribes to honor the goddess Frigg on her sacred day.  Percy and Annabeth’s wedding would be mostly Romanus, but their procession would be on a Friday in honor of Annabeth’s heritage.

Annabeth hadn’t seen the city of Salacia so crowded since Triton’s wedding.  Neptune’s capital was even more beautiful than usual; buildings had been repainted in colors that matched the coral reefs, bright banners hung high above the roads, vendors were enticing visitors with tropical fruits, and the usual street performers seemed more abundant than ever.  The roads were so full that Percy and Annabeth had to be guided by palace guards to the crowded temples of Pontos—protogenos of the sea and patron of Neptune—and Aeon—protogenos of eternity—but the first temple they visited was that of the Earth Mother. It had confused Annabeth at first that the _earth_ goddess was the most venerated at Romanus weddings.  Percy, Thalia, and Jason had explained that Gaea was also connected to gifts, which usually meant crops but also referred to fertility and dowries in the case of weddings.

“Thank you for doing this with me,” Percy suddenly said as they were leaving for the palace grounds to visit the temple of Percy’s ancestors.  “I know you think it’s silly—”

“I don’t,” Annabeth interrupted.  “I don’t believe in it, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate it.  I think it’s beautiful. It’s part of who you are and you’re not silly at all.  If our children decide to follow the gods, I won’t believe they’re silly, either.”

Percy squeezed her hand and smiled.  They had agreed to teach their children the legends of the Protogenoi as well as Annabeth’s more atheistic view, and then allow them to decide what path they would take when they were old enough.  Annabeth thought that it was important to give them that independence.

Annabeth, unlike Percy, hadn’t grown up hearing stories of gods.  Most Scatinavians—at least, the upper class—did not worship the old Scatinavian pantheon.  The Scatinavian religion was mostly a thing of the past, remembered only in traditions.  As a child, Annabeth had thought that mythology was an extinct practice from a more primitive time; she hadn’t realized that there were still people who worshipped gods.

Until she lost everything when her family’s house was overthrown.  Athena, who had been friends with Annabeth’s father, took Annabeth as her ward when she heard news of the tragedy.  Annabeth had lived as a heretic in the Romanus Terris ever since.

“Are you thinking about your family?” Percy asked.  He knew her too well.

Annabeth only hummed in answer and Percy silently put his arm around her waist.  He knew that it was hard for Annabeth to remember, but he always let her think in silence until she decided whether she wanted to talk about it or not.  For the moment, she didn’t want to talk about what she’d lost as a child.  She would rather think about everything she was about to gain.

Salacia was nothing like Olympus, where Annabeth had lived for most of her life, and even less like the islands of Scatinavia where she had spent her childhood.  True, she had always lived on the coast, but the tropical environment of Neptune was entirely different.  The entire archipelago was bursting with color, from the coral in the reefs, to the vibrant green palms and multicolored island flowers, to the brightly painted shops and houses in the cities.  Clothing was always colorful, even across classes; Neptonians specialized in making dye from tropical flowers.  The weather was always warm, even in the winter, but the nights always brought in cool air from the sea.  She loved to go sailing with Percy, looking at the fish swimming underneath them, and they sometimes even slipped away to get in the water themselves.

Palatium Salacia rested on a high ridge overlooking the sea, but its grounds extended down to the beach.  As they climbed the stairs leading to the gold and blue face of the palace, Annabeth dipped her fingers in the water of the Grand Cascade—a massive collection of fountains lining the steps.  The waterworks were running that day; they weren’t kept on at all times, but they would run for all three days of the wedding.  Annabeth loved walking by the fountains on breezy days, when the wind was just strong enough to send a cool sprinkle of water her way.  

The temple of the royal family was inside the palace itself, in a room that looked west so that it turned red when the sun set.  Usually visitors prayed in the evening, but it was barely noon when they arrived at the temple of Percy’s ancestors.  The room was dimly lit, as the windows were positioned for when the sun was low in the sky.  Annabeth thought that the room had a different air when it wasn’t bathed in the colors of the sunset.  Names of royals were engraved in a monument that stretched across the back wall of the room so that they would catch the light from the windows.  There was something less dramatic—but also less foreboding—about seeing the monument lit up in the light of day.

Although she did not engage in worship herself, Annabeth sometimes joined Percy when he went to pray and give offerings.  Percy’s religion was important to him and she wanted to learn to appreciate that part of his life, even if she would never believe in it herself.  Annabeth had discovered that she could do her own sort of prayer with him; rather than communing with gods or asking for favors, she could kneel with Percy and let her mind wander.  She could think and reflect without interruption in a mind-centering meditation.  Annabeth was even growing to enjoy these prayer sessions; they were peaceful and rejuvenating and made her feel like she was just a bit closer to Percy.  Athena said that prayer was ridiculous and that worship was a waste of time, but Annabeth had decided that she didn’t want to look at it that way.

Athena had always been a bit difficult to get along with.  Although Annabeth admired her guardian’s dedication to logic, she sometimes took it too far.  Athena was often cold and although her points were always valid, her word choice and disregard of others’ emotions often made her condescending or even disrespectful.  It was difficult to be her ward.  Annabeth rarely received any sort of approval or even acknowledgment and she had been forced to learn to motivate herself in other ways.  Athena hadn’t even planned on attending the wedding because she didn’t care for Neptune and didn’t see why her presence was particularly important.  Annabeth had been glad when Athena changed her mind at the last moment.

In any case, Athena had always encouraged her to think for herself and find her own path, and Annabeth had decided that she didn’t want to take exactly the same path as her guardian.  She believed that empathy was an essential quality that Athena lacked. Annabeth wanted to be able to communicate with and understand Percy. That was far more important to her than insisting that her view was right.  

Percy kissed Annabeth’s forehead to get her to look at him.  He was watching her with that serious expression that always made Annabeth’s heart race.  Percy didn’t show that face to many people; he put up a convincing front that made most believe he was just a wild party prince, happy to reap the benefits of being a king’s son without having to take any of the responsibilities.  

But Annabeth knew better.  She’d known Percy when his mother was still married to Gabe and she’d seen Percy do everything he could to protect her.  She had sat by Percy’s side and held his hand while he grieved for his friend Beckendorf, who had been lost to the Scarlet Delirium.  She had been with Percy when he was first introduced to Grover, and, years later, she’d gone with him to Ceres to witness Grover’s wedding.  Percy was compassionate to a fault, wiser than he knew, and gentle in a way that only Annabeth and Percy’s mother completely understood.

“May I pray to your family?” Percy asked, loosening his arm around her waist.

“Of course,” Annabeth answered.  It wasn’t the first time that Percy had asked.  He didn’t need to ask anymore, truthfully; he had already explained what it meant to him.  Annabeth had learned to appreciate that it meant Percy wanted to be involved in her life as much as she wanted to be involved in his.

“I wish I had more memories of them,” Annabeth said as she knelt next to Percy, looking at the names engraved on the monument.

“One day, we’ll go there,” Percy said.  That was something they’d promised each other years ago.  One day, Annabeth would go back to the land of her ancestors and visit the ruins of her fallen home, and on that day, Percy would be with her.   _‘I’d follow you anywhere,’_ Percy had whispered one night when they were lying side by side in the dark.

Annabeth glanced at Percy and found him glaring hard at Gabe’s name on the monument.  Annabeth had a feeling that Percy was thinking something similar to: _“I pray for the blessings of all my ancestors...except you, Gabe.  Rot in Tartarus.”_

Annabeth agreed.

“What are you praying for?” Annabeth asked.

“At the moment I’m praying that Tartarus is taking care of Gabe.”

“I thought so.”

“And I’m praying that you will be happy in my family.  For help making you happy.  Oh, and for children, of course.  Lots of children.”

“Lots of children,” Annabeth agreed, then she leaned over to kiss his cheek.  “Ask them to help me make you happy, too.”

Percy returned the kiss with one of his own before falling silent again.  Annabeth didn’t speak up again until Percy finished his prayers and got to his feet.  “Let’s get ready for this evening,” Percy said, offering Annabeth his arm.

The first day of Romanus weddings was always peaceful for the couple, Annabeth had been told.  It wasn’t merely for the purpose of prayer; it was also meant to offer the couple time to discuss their hopes for the future, to bond in peace, and to give them a chance to be alone together before the rest of the three-day celebration.  There would be the ball that evening.  The next day would be baths and procession, followed by a continuation of the ball.  Then it would be gift-giving day and the ball would go on again that evening, assuming that no wars broke out over the gifts.

The first night of the ball—the masked night—was the one Annabeth was most excited for.  Neptune was famous—infamous, even—for its masked balls.  She and Percy had gotten themselves into a few wonderful scandals at masquerades in the past.

So now that they were done with their prayers, it was time for the real fun to begin.

*   *   *

“I’ve told you at least a dozen times that I _hate_ wearing white,” Piper said through gritted teeth as the maids yanked her stay tighter.

“It’s pink, dear,” Aphrodite replied, looking her over with a scrutinizing eye.  “Can’t you get it any tighter?” she asked the maids.

Piper gasped in pain when there was another sharp tug on the laces of her stay.  “No, absolutely not.  It was plenty tight enough already, so put it back the way it was or I’ll split this dress in half before I’ve made my way through the appetizers.”

Aphrodite sighed when Piper didn’t relent and she waved for the maids to loosen the stay again.

Piper glared at the gown that lay waiting in the arms of one of the maids.  “Anyway, it’s so pale it may as well be white,” Piper grumbled as the maids finally finished lacing and helped her into a ridiculously wide pannier.  It was necessary, Aphrodite had told her, because a lady ought to have full hips and a narrow waist and because the pannier would put the beautiful fabric of Piper’s gown on display.  Piper was not pleased about it.  “There’s going to be a chocolate fountain at the ball tonight and I won’t be able to touch it without ruining my gown.  Didn’t I ask for a darker color?”

“Pastels are far more fashionable,” Aphrodite answered patiently.

“Will pastels be fashionable when they’re covered in chocolate?” Piper demanded.  

Aphrodite took her time before answering.  She tapped her chin and circled Piper, watching to ensure the maids were pinning her stomacher correctly.  “We won’t have to worry about that.  If you aren’t graceful enough to use a chocolate fountain without making a mess of yourself, then you don’t deserve chocolate.”

“No _chocolate?”_ Piper said in horror, bolting upright before the maids could put the gown’s petticoat over her head.  “No, Maman, the chocolate fountain was half the reason I came—”

“You will keep your gown _spotless,_ understand?”

“I’d rather have chocolate!”

“Then I’ll be sure to eat enough for the both of us.  I have plans to match you with a young man tonight and I need you to look your best.”

“I’d still rather have chocolate.”

“You can have all the chocolate in the world after you marry him,” said Aphrodite.  “Tonight, you will do as I say.  I have been planning this evening for months.”

“Alright, fine,” Piper puffed.  She ducked in obedience to let the maids put the petticoat over her head and watched mournfully as they tied it in place, grieving for the chocolate she would not be able to drink that night.  Surely Aphrodite would let her have _one_ cup.  “So who is this young man you’re sending me to seduce?”

“The Crown Prince of Jupiter.”

“Ha!  Be serious, Maman.”

“I am, little dove.”  In the mirror, Piper saw the terrifying grin her mother wore whenever she knew she was going to win something.  “I have it all plotted out.”

Piper snorted but let the maids slip on her gown.  If Aphrodite was relying on Piper’s cooperation, she’d have to make a new plan.  “As much as I’d love to be an empress, I’ll have to refuse.  I’d rather not get caught up in whatever drama you’ve been working on.”

Aphrodite only hummed, looking quite unbothered by Piper’s refusal.  “Very well, little dove.  Just be sure to let me know when you change your mind.”

“I _won’t_ change my mind,” Piper muttered as she stepped into the shoes that had been prepared for her.  Aphrodite only smiled and let Piper have the last word, like she was confident enough in her power to win the war that she was willing to give up a few minor battles.

When one of the maids approached with a kit to paint Piper’s face, Piper looked at her mother in horror.  “It’s a _masked ball!”_ she said.  “What do I need makeup for?”

“You aren’t wearing a full mask, dear.  I don’t understand why you’re complaining; you don’t require much.  Really, you ought to thank the gods for blessing you with such a pretty complexion.”

Piper groaned.  Yes, she knew that she was pretty, but she hadn’t _asked_ for that.  It wasn’t something that she’d worked for or accomplished.  More often than not, it felt like a burden; Aphrodite was quick to take advantage of Piper’s beauty and send her off to negotiate with landowners in Venus.  Piper was under no illusions that her record of successful deals was merely a result of her charisma.  Although she was also a fantastic speaker, it was her pretty face that really made her so convincing.  Apparently being attractive made her more trustworthy, and Piper hated that.

That didn’t mean she was unwilling to use her looks to her advantage.  Still, Piper would much rather receive compliments on her wit than her appearance.

Piper suffered through maids poking her face with brushes and tugging at her hair with combs.  She eyed their comfortable-looking dresses in jealousy.  She could hardly _sit_ in her gown.  “Wait and see, Annabeth will be wearing a much simpler fashion,” Piper muttered in disdain.

“Percy and Annabeth enjoy making the occasional scandal,” Aphrodite said, as though she’d been ready for Piper’s argument.  “A bride ought to be the most fabulously outfitted woman on all three days of her wedding, and I’ll expect no less from you when your wedding comes.”

“Right, right,” Piper mumbled.  “My supposed marriage to the Crown Prince of the Juvian Empire?”

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow and smiled.  In one look, she effectively said, ‘Oh child, you have no idea what I have in store for you.’  

One of the maids shoved a pin in Piper’s hair and stabbed her scalp.  “Ow! Gently, please—wait, gods above!  Are those _feathers?_ You’re putting _feathers_ in my hair, too?”

“And pearls,” replied Aphrodite as she reached out to adjust the ruffles at the neckline of Piper’s gown.

“What are you—no, Maman, I don’t need to show more cleavage than I already am!” Piper said, smacking her hands away.  

Aphrodite clucked her tongue in disappointment.  “Then watch your posture,” she ordered.  “A lady ought to have a straight back and a raised bosom.”

“I like my bosom the way it—”  Piper cut off and gagged as the maids put a tight pearl necklace around her neck.  “Oh, gods above, _more_ pearls?” she said, at which point the maids stabbed a pair of pearl earrings in her ears.

“You look stunning, dear,” Aphrodite assured.

“I look _ridiculous,”_ Piper insisted, but after catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she had to agree that her reflection was gorgeous.  She caught herself unconsciously straightening her back and raising her bosom, but quickly settled back into the slouch her mother hated.

Aphrodite must have caught her, however, because she was grinning triumphantly.  “Perfect,” she said.  “All that’s left is the mask.”

On cue, the maids tied Piper’s mask in place.  One offered Piper a fan, which Piper shoved into the pocket hidden under her skirts.  

“Now then,” Aphrodite said as she tied on her own mask.  “We’re ready.  Shall we go?”

Piper scowled as she took her mother’s arm.  Truth be told, she enjoyed parties, but she would never admit that to Aphrodite.  It was safer for Aphrodite to think that Piper had only agreed to accompany her to see Percy and Annabeth (and to drink from the chocolate fountain, of course).  If Aphrodite knew of her secret fondness for these types of events, she would dress Piper up and put her on display at every possible opportunity—even more so than she did already.

Piper’s least favorite part of fêtes was the overdramatic announcement of each guest’s arrival, but at the masked ball, no one screamed to announce the presence of the Duchess of Venus and her daughter.  Piper reveled in her own anonymity.  She could spill chocolate all over herself without being teased for it the next day.

“The chocolate fountain!” Piper exclaimed when they entered the hall.  As it was early in the evening, it wasn’t crowded quite yet and Piper could clearly see—and smell!—the beautiful waves of chocolate cascading down the tiers of the fountain.  It had been Percy’s idea, apparently.  The fountain normally was filled with water, but it had been dismantled, cleaned, and updated in preparation for the wedding festivities.

It was the most brilliant and gorgeous thing Piper had ever seen.  The sweet, intoxicating scent flooded her senses like the rippling tides of chocolate flooded the fountain basin.  Servants were using ladles to fill cups for the guests, much to Piper’s disappointment.  Piper wanted to touch the chocolate herself.  She wanted to _drown_ herself in the chocolate.

“I’ve never seen anything so amazing,” Piper whispered in awe.  It took a moment for the shock to wear off, but then she quickly grabbed her mother’s arm and yanked her along towards her prize.

She found several other prizes along the way.  One manservant carried a tray full of miniature crab cakes that were as adorable as they were delectable.  Another had a platter of fried plantains—one of Piper’s favorite snacks. There were stuffed chilis that were just spicy enough to give Piper’s tongue a pleasant tingle.  The shrimp coated in coconut had an impeccable balance of sweet and savory.  She was distracted by a tray of perfectly broiled oysters, but then found another tray with chicken that had been cooked in lime juice and served on a skewer.

Aphrodite looked disappointed when Piper found her after a few excursions, an oyster in one hand and her fourth fried plantain in the other.  Piper ignored Aphrodite’s expression and took her time making her way to the chocolate fountain, savoring her snacks along the way.  She whistled as a woman with an exceptionally huge skirt walked by—her pannier must have been seven feet wide!  “I’ll admit I’m grateful you didn’t make me wear something _that_ huge,” Piper said before munching down on her plantain chip.  She’d need to go back and get some more before the night was over.

Aphrodite’s lip curled.  “There is a difference between extravagance and tastelessness,” she said.

“Well _I_ have flawless taste,” Piper announced.  She sucked on her fingers after a servant took her empty oyster shell and was pleased to taste the lingering flavors of both lime juice and oysters mixing together quite nicely.

Aphrodite did not dignify her declaration with an answer.  Another tray of shrimp caught Piper’s eye and pulled her off course, so her mother reached the chocolate fountain first and was offered a beautiful porcelain cup filled with chocolate.

“Ooh,” said Piper when she got back.  “That looks amazing!” She reached to take her own cup, but Aphrodite smacked her hands with her fan.

“No chocolate,” Aphrodite said.

 _“What?”_ Piper yelped.  “You were _serious?”_

Aphrodite’s lips were set in an unimpressed line.  “Unless you can conduct yourself with the proper poise befitting a young lady, you will receive no chocolate.”

Piper puffed out her lower lip in frustration.  “Fine, then I’ll just gorge myself on so many plantain chips that I’ll burst out of my dress, and then you’ll have to deal with the embarrassment!” she snapped, then she whirled around to march off in anger.  Her dramatic exit was foiled, however, when she promptly collided with someone.

Her face feeling hot, Piper did her best to right herself, touching her hair to make sure that her ridiculous feathers were still in place.  As much as she loved to cause scenes that would embarrass her mother, Piper didn’t enjoy when it happened without her planning it.

“My apologies, mons—” Piper didn’t manage to finish before she looked up and was confronted by broad shoulders, a perfectly chiseled jaw, striking blue eyes, and a suit made of handsome violet fabric.

Nevermind the chocolate fountain. _This_ was the most brilliant and gorgeous thing Piper had ever seen.

She broke off with an inelegant gargled sound, but the young man just smiled like he hadn’t noticed.  “Not at all!  Your gown is beautiful, by the way.”

Yes, her gown was beautiful.  The prettiest gown she’d ever worn.  She loved this gown.

“Thank you…” she tried to say, but the man had left before she managed to find her voice.

Aphrodite appeared at Piper’s side, calmly sipping her chocolate.

“Do you know who that was, Maman?” Piper asked, already calculating how she could snag the man for a dance.

“That, my little dove, was the Crown Prince of the Juvian Empire.”

Piper choked.

“Have you changed your mind about my proposal?” Aphrodite asked.

Piper swallowed and quickly shook her head.  “I...no, I...I haven’t even had a _conversation_ with him, I couldn’t....”

“Pity,” Aphrodite said.  “I suppose I’ll have to send Drew out to seduce him instead.”

Piper scowled.  That was a dirty trick.

But it worked.

“I’ll do it,” she grumbled.  

“That’s a good girl,” said Aphrodite.  “Come along.”

Piper followed behind Aphrodite in a daze, trying to process exactly what had just happened and why she still didn’t have any chocolate.  Aphrodite led her outside the hall, to an empty balcony overlooking the Prata Pontonia.  The sun was low in the sky and the air was already starting to feel cool, like the waves of the sea were bringing the nighttime chill early.  

“Now, dear, let me tell you a bit about Prince Jason,” Aphrodite said.  “You know how his older sisters turned out, of course?”

“Yes,” Piper answered.  Everyone knew about Athena and Thalia.  Both of them had created quite the scandal when they pulled out of the line of succession—Athena the heretic more so than Thalia the priestess, of course.

Aphrodite brought her cup to her lips and took another slow drink of chocolate.  Piper wanted to snatch the cup away and pour the contents in her own mouth. Before she could, Aphrodite continued, “Zeus’ Empress, Hera, decided that Jason wasn’t going to turn out the same way, so he was raised a bit...differently.”

Piper frowned.  “What do you mean?”

“His Highness has been raised to be the golden prince: perfect in every way, but completely under Hera’s thumb.  He was groomed from a young age to be dependent on the imperial family—mostly the Empress—to be eager to please, and to be fiercely loyal to Jupiter.  Jason is in the very odd position of being expected to lead while also being completely controlled and manipulated by his stepmother.”

Piper shivered as a breeze blew their way, wishing she had a kerchief to cover herself with for warmth.  Or, better yet, a hot cup filled with chocolate.  “So you’re saying he’ll be difficult to seduce?”

“No, dear.  I’m telling you to break through that golden prince façade because once you do, Hera won’t be able to control him anymore.”

Piper frowned.  “But you seemed to get along with Empress Hera—”

Aphrodite scoffed.  “Piper, no one likes that hag.  She once called me a two quadrans whore.  Honestly!  If I were charging, entire _countries_ would be in debt.  Her _husband_ is the real two quadrans whore.”

“Right, so you want me to seduce the Prince into marrying me because you hate his stepmother?”

“Yes, I would love to see her fail.  That is the first of my four motives, dear.  The second is that if all goes according to plan, my daughter will be a princess, and later an empress.  The third: honestly, child, Prince Jason needs you.  He’s been so lost ever since that Reyna girl left him.  At this point, I don’t think he knows how to live without a woman telling him what to do. Athena left him, Thalia left him, Reyna left him, Annabeth is leaving him, and now Hera is all he has, but she’s such an uptight prudish bitch that I’m surprised she’s not from Pluto.”

Piper blinked and shook her head, still trying to comprehend her mother’s insane plot.  “So why me? Why not Drew?”

Aphrodite half-laughed.  “Darling, that was an empty threat.  Drew can be as bad as Hera.  The Prince would just be trapped under another woman’s thumb.”

“And he won’t be trapped under mine?”

“Of course he will, little dove!  I have no doubt that you could ensnare anyone you wished.  The difference is that you won’t _squash_ him.  You will force him to stand up on his own.”

“Which you want because...it’ll make the Empress upset?”

“Livid, dear.  It will be delightful.”

“Right.  And you haven’t mentioned your fourth motive?”

Aphrodite smiled so sweetly that Piper almost believed what she said next, but her mask didn’t hide the calculating gleam in her eyes.  “My fourth motive is that I think he’ll make you happy.”

“Happy,” Piper repeated stoically.  “Even though the Empress hates me?”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.  “Oh, the Prince can take care of that.  By the time you marry him, she’ll be completely powerless.”

“You seem to have thought this all through.”

“Of course I have.  I predict we’ll start negotiating the engagement before the wedding celebrations are over.”

Piper wanted to doubt that, but she knew her mother.  Aphrodite was rarely wrong about that sort of thing.  “So you want me to manipulate Prince Jason...to keep him from being manipulated.”

Aphrodite smiled over the rim of her chocolate-filled cup, the fading light of day casting shadows over her mask.  “Love is all about manipulation, my little dove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gasp- Did Ember just write a whole chapter with no Solangelo? _Goddamn right I did._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percabeth wedding: Day 1, Part 2

Nico and Will had arrived in Neptune a day before the wedding began.  They hadn’t gotten much of a chance to explore the city on their own yet; Percy had taken the time to meet with Nico for a while and then Jason had accompanied them for the remainder of the afternoon.  Nico had been obviously displeased about it, but Will hadn’t minded.  Will thought Jason was easy to get along with.  Besides, he knew that he would have plenty of time alone with his fiancé later on.

Will had never been with Nico for so long before.  Other times they’d met, it had been for a few days at a time, a week at most.  This time, however, they would be together for over a month—from the time Nico arrived in Phoebus, during their journey to Neptune, through Percy and Annabeth’s wedding festivities, until they went back to Pluto and Will left to continue his schooling in Venadica.  

It had taken a day to travel by carriage to the Dianan coast.  Reyna had been in the carriage with them while Hedge was seated on the outside with Mellie, _supposedly_ acting as Nico’s guard.  Mellie was accompanying Will as a chaperone after a suspiciously sudden change of plans made Chiron unable to leave Diana.

Reyna’s presence in the carriage left Nico and Will with a pleasant excuse to sit beside each other instead of opposite.  However, it also made Will too nervous to enjoy their time together.  He’d always been a bit intimidated by Reyna, but her rage following their disappearance in Delphi had terrified him.  He had been careful to act like the perfect gentleman ever since.

Nico had not been so concerned.  He had touched Will’s hand, then held it, then linked their fingers, which left Will’s mind occupied with uninvited images of holding and kissing him.  He tried to subtly and politely communicate his discomfort, but Nico hadn’t appeared to have gotten the message.  Reyna finally scolded them when Nico started to inch a bit closer, so then Nico had behaved for a little while.  Soon after, however, he reached out and put his hand on Will’s and the cycle repeated itself.  The third time Reyna intervened, she banned all unnecessary physical contact.

Naturally, that didn’t completely stop Nico.  Will was beginning to understand that Nico did not enjoy being told what to do.  He was somewhat glad for it, even if it did get Will in trouble now and then.

After reaching the Dianan coast, they’d gone the rest of the way by sea.  Will had seen the Juvian coast and he had been on the water before, but sailing to Neptune was an entirely different experience.  The Prata Pontonia had grown more beautiful the closer to Neptune they got, and Will fell more in love every second he spent with Nico.  He suspected that the voyage from Diana to Neptune was not one that he would forget.

Will had entertained Nico with stories about his friend Leo’s silly ideas about using steam to propel boats through the water.  They’d tried—and failed—to steal a few secret kisses when they thought no one was looking.  They’d met clandestinely on the deck late in the evening, only to be caught by Reyna and Hedge.  There had been a long lecture about their behavior before they were sent off to their private rooms onboard the ship, but when Nico smiled at him during breakfast the next morning, Will nearly forgot that it had even happened.

Nico was falling in love with him.  He could hear it in Nico’s voice and he could feel it every time Nico reached out to touch him.  When Nico looked at him, he gazed with an intensity like Will consumed his whole mind.  Nico’s expressions had been so blunted at the beginning of their engagement, but Nico had begun to show Will so many new faces.  There were gentle smiles like the ones he wore when talking about his sister, shy blushes that Will had never expected to see from the Prince, and serious, passionate faces that made Will feel like he was melting.

And Will was falling in love, too.  He always had admired Nico, but something about the realization that his feelings were _reciprocated_ made the entire thing so much more real.  Could it be that Nico saw something in Will that was just as amazing as what Will saw in Nico?  What did Will look like to Nico’s eyes?  Did Will have the same effect on Nico’s heart that Nico did on his?  Was it possible that Will occupied Nico’s mind even half as often as Nico occupied his?  These were terrifying and alien ideas.  Will still hadn’t quite been able to grasp that it was true: he was important—just as important as Nico.

 _I am in love and I am loved,_ Will had been telling himself every day since Nico had asked Will to kiss him.   _I am in love and I am loved._

They had arrived in Neptune the night before the wedding celebrations began and Reyna sent them both to their rooms, allowing them no time to explore the city.  On the morning of the first day of the wedding, they met for a meal but separated to prepare for the evening’s masked ball.  Mellie helped Will get ready, but she seemed very distracted by concerns about her own appearance, constantly checking her hair and the gathers on her skirts.  Will suspected it had to do with Nico’s guard.

It was early in the evening when Will left with Mellie to meet Nico before the ball.  Will was glad that he had time to compose himself while waiting for Nico to emerge from his quarters.  He couldn’t stop looking at his coat for imaginary wrinkles or touching his hair, which Mellie had relentlessly managed to tackle into something somewhat tamed.  Mellie had told him to stop.  Will had responded to good-naturedly tease her about how she was similarly concerned with smoothing out her skirts.

Will hadn’t grown used to the mask on his face quite yet.  Although Apollo had offered to have a new one made when Will learned that there would be a masked ball on the first day of the wedding, Will had asked if he could use an old one that belonged to Lee instead.  He’d seen Lee wear it when he was still courting Lou Ellen and remembered being in awe of the golden sun emblem of the Dianan house that was on the forehead.  Lee, having noticed how much Will loved the mask, had promised to pass it down to him.  Lee’s nose was smaller than Will’s, however, so the mask didn’t lay quite right.

Will was still running his hands over his coat when the door opened and he immediately snapped his arms to his sides.  “Your Highness,” he greeted with a bow, and then he looked up.  Nico was wearing green, just like he had on the night they first met.  His coat was lined in black and silver and his mask was green like his coat, with a vaguely reptilian texture that made him look terrifying—but still handsome.

Nico looked at him in silence.  His expression was indiscernible and unnerving behind his mask.  “Your Highness?” Will asked.

Nico cleared his throat.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear black,” he said.

“Oh,” Will said, glancing down at his own coat.  “No, I don’t usually.  But it is a masked ball.  There’s no better time to pretend not to be yourself.”

Nico was quiet for a second, and Will hated that he couldn’t read Nico’s expression.  “Yes,” Nico said, his lips finally smiling.  “It has been a very long time since I have been to one.”

“Then I’m delighted to escort you,” Will said, offering his arm.  Reyna hadn’t lifted the ban on unnecessary physical contact, but touching arms to escort each other was permitted.  He glanced at Reyna and Hedge nervously to make sure he hadn’t done anything wrong.  Hedge was too busy ogling at Mellie, who looked very pretty in her pale dress and mask, but Reyna seemed to be on high alert.  She was also masked, but still wore the Sorority’s silver gown and looked as intimidating as ever.  Despite Nico’s assurances that Reyna approved of him, Will always felt like he wasn’t meeting her expectations.

Reyna nodded to him, which Will took to mean that he had permission to continue, so he led Nico out of the guest wing.  “You look stunning,” Will said, realizing that he’d forgotten to compliment Nico earlier.  Hopefully, his absent mindedness hadn’t made him seem like a neglectful escort.

Nico was quiet for a moment and Will wondered if Nico had heard him.  Then Nico cleared his throat and said, “Well, you...you look very...good.”

“Thank you,” Will said, deciding not to question Nico’s strange tone.  He did wonder, though—was it because Will had complimented him?  Will always felt flustered when Nico complimented him.  Or perhaps Nico really meant what he’d said; he thought Will looked nice.

Will was glad that his mask would cover most of his blush.  He still hadn’t quite grown used to the idea that Nico actually loved him and he hadn’t considered that Nico might find him attractive.  Will knew that he wasn’t especially handsome, but it didn’t bother him much.  His older brothers were the most attractive ones in the family, so Will wasn’t used to people commenting on his appearance; he was more often praised for his kindness.  It was embarrassing and almost uncomfortable to think that Nico might consider him handsome.  But he was also flattered, even if he did feel a bit confused.

“I don’t think Hedge will be a problem tonight,” Nico said in a low voice.

Will looked over his shoulder to see Hedge and Mellie whispering and blushing.  It seemed that Hedge would be too occupied to pay them much attention.

“So we only have to worry about losing Reyna,” Nico continued.

Will couldn’t decide whether to sigh or laugh.  “Your Highness, I am trying to make a good impression on Lady Reyna—”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.  I’ve told you, Reyna knows I’m the troublesome one.  I have years of practice sneaking.”

“I don’t her to be upset with you, either.”

“I can deal with it.  Anyway, I think she’ll be more lenient tonight because of the masks.”

Will wondered if Nico was thinking about kissing him again.  He hoped so.  The first time they’d kissed, Will had been so overcome with a desire to wrap his arms around Nico and hold him that he’d almost given in.  He had been careful not to overstep any boundaries, however; he hadn’t been absolutely sure what Nico wanted and he’d feared that he’d only ruin it.

The corridors were lined with guests outfitted in gorgeous costumes and the hall was already crowded when they entered.  Will gawked at the blue and gold walls, the massive windows overlooking the sea, and the painted ceiling depicting Pontus and his children, but Nico hurried him along.  “We’ll lose them in the crowd, just as we did the last time,” Nico was saying.

Will sighed, but followed him anyway.  “And I do recall warning you last time that it was a bad idea to hide from the chaperones.”

“Yes, and you were wrong.  It was a brilliant idea last time and it is brilliant this time.  Didn’t you enjoy being alone in Delphi?”

Will blushed.  “Of course I did,” he replied quietly.  He knew that those secret first kisses would always be among his favorite memories.

Nico glanced over his shoulder again before leading Will to the chocolate fountain.  Will reminded himself that he would have to mention it to Leo; he had never heard of filling a fountain with chocolate rather than water before.  Percy was known for being rather extravagant when it came to celebrations.  Although it had only just begun, Will suspected that Prince Percy’s wedding would be remembered for years to come.

Will left Nico for a moment to get cups of chocolate for Nico and himself.  “I love Neptunian chocolate,” Will said as he offered Nico his drink.  “In Diana, we import cocoa from Venus.”

“My mother grows cocoa, but even with our conservatories, Plutonian chocolate isn’t quite as good as Neptunian,” Nico replied.  “Our weather isn’t right for it.”

“Unfortunately, no,” Will said.  He’d had Plutonian chocolate in Venadica.  “Nothing is ever quite as good when grown outside of its native range.”

“Cocoa is not native to Neptune,” Nico corrected.  “The climate may be good for it, but cocoa comes from islands south of Aegyptia.”

“Does it?” Will asked.  He really did need to pay better attention in his trade and economics lessons.

“Neptune merely made chocolate famous in the Romanus Terris,” Nico said.  “Neptunians have a habit of claiming things that are not theirs.  For another, Neptune is famous for its masked balls, but _Pluto_ is where they originated.”  The corner of Nico’s mouth quirked up, but his eyes remained unreadable behind his mask.  Once again, Will felt a bit intimidated by the reptilian features obscuring Nico’s expression.  But it was still Nico, whom Will had grown to not only admire but love.  It was still Nico, whom Will had kissed in a hedge maze while smoke from fireworks cooled in the dark sky.  It was still Nico, only wrapped back up in the mystery that had absorbed him before Will had grown to know him.

“Of course, masked balls are rare in Pluto now,” Nico continued, walking off towards the side of the hall like he was unaware of exactly how much he captivated Will.  “I have not attended one since....”

Nico hesitated.  Will thought he understood: Nico had not attended a masked ball since he was a child, since Pluto’s wealth was depleted, since the Scarlet Delirium ravaged his kingdom.

“Bianca and I used to play games when we donned our masks,” Nico went on after taking a sip of chocolate from his cup.  “We would pretend to be legendary heroes or farmers or miners or even animals.”

Will couldn’t think of a response before Nico turned to look at him.  His dark eyes were still beautiful and frightening and made Will stop in his tracks.  Nico took a step closer to Will, so close that Will almost moved back.  “I don’t see Reyna anymore,” Nico said.

The sudden switch in conversation confused Will for a moment.  “Reyna...?” he asked, glancing around and realizing that Nico had led him to a less crowded corner of the room, where one wall was lined with windows and the other was paneled with gold.

“It has been a while since we managed to be alone,” Nico continued.

“Less than a week,” Will pointed out nervously as Nico stepped even closer—so close that they were only separated by the cups of chocolate they held in front of themselves.  “And we aren’t really alone right now, so perhaps—”

“We are alone enough,” Nico said.  “With masks, we can pretend.”

“Pretend...?” Will asked, looking over his shoulder again.  He was almost relieved to spot a blond head in the crowd.  Most of the guests had dark Neptunian hair, so Will did not have much trouble recognizing Jupiter’s prince.  “I think that might be Prince Jason,” Will commented as he glanced back at Nico.  “Would you like to—”

Nico’s lips set in a firm line.  “No.”

“I really don’t understand why you dislike him so much,” Will said.  After Nico had left the Expo that summer, Jason had extended a few invitations to dine with him, Thalia, and Annabeth.  He had even gone to Will’s exhibit with Annabeth one morning and seemed genuinely interested in Will’s project.  Will thought that Jason seemed very likable, but Nico disagreed whenever Will expressed that.  Eventually, Nico had explained his discomfort with the fact that Jason had courted Reyna, but had admitted he knew his fear that they might resume their engagement was groundless.

“I don’t _dislike_ him,” Nico replied in a bitter voice.  “He’s very difficult to dislike.  Did I tell you that he wrote to me a few times over the past several months?”  He said it like he was scandalized by Jason’s insolence and resentful that Jason was so agreeable.

“His Imperial Highness seems like a very kind young man,” Will said, suppressing a smile.  He found that Nico’s stubbornness could be quite endearing, even though it did sometimes confuse him.

Nico pursed his lips.  “I’d much rather spend the evening with you,” he said, then his lips softened and he smiled up at Will.

Will had to wonder if Nico had only said that because he knew that it would silence any further arguments.  Will hadn’t bothered to keep his admiration of Nico secret and Nico was clearly cunning enough to take advantage of that, as demonstrated by his tendency to cause trouble for his chaperone and guard.  But Will also knew that even if Nico _was_ taking advantage of Will’s feelings, he hadn’t lied.  He _did_ want to spend the evening with Will.  And how could Will argue against that?

“Stop thinking about everyone else,” Nico said, setting his cup down on the ledge of the window beside them.  “Are you trying to escape from me?  Do you not want to be alone with me?”

Will was fairly certain that Nico was taunting him.  Nico may not have had Will’s education, but he was intelligent and cunning.  He must have known exactly what he was doing to Will.

“Of course I want to be alone with you,” Will said.  “I only...I’m...I’m a bit nervous.”

“Why would you be nervous?”

“I don’t think I’m allowed—”

“Don’t think about what is allowed.”  Nico’s hands slid over Will’s and brought Will’s cup to his lips.  Will flushed when Nico took a long sip of chocolate, his dark eyes fixed on Will unblinkingly.

“Your Hi—” Will started.

Nico put his finger against Will’s lips to silence him.  “Don’t call me that now.  That’s the fun of masks, isn’t it?  I’m not Prince Nico.  You’re not Lord William.”

Will swallowed nervously as Nico’s finger slid back away, tugging gently at his lower lip.  His eyes darted around, looking for either Reyna or Hedge and fearing their disapproval, but then Nico stepped even closer and Will’s worries disappeared.  After all, it was a masked ball.  If they were not the Prince and his fiancé, what did they need chaperones for?

“Who shall we be?” Will asked.

“You are a healer in a small town in Ceres,” Nico answered.  “I am a local hunter.  We have known each other all our lives and we’ve been friends since childhood.”

“Are we engaged?” Will asked in a whisper.

“Not yet.”

“Will we be engaged soon?”

Nico grinned.  “That depends on how the game plays out.  Are you prepared to woo me?”

“I’ll certainly try,” Will said, but he didn’t know how.  Why had Nico wanted to kiss him in Delphi?  What had Will done to make Nico start to love him?

“You must,” Nico said.  “I’ve nearly given up on you.  You’ve barely spoken to me this past year.  We were so close when we were young, but then we suddenly grew apart.  I hardly see you anymore; we only meet occasionally if we’re both in the square or I find an excuse to visit your clinic.  What happened?”

Will wet his lips nervously.  It wasn’t easy to be creative with Nico standing so close or with Nico’s bottomless eyes staring at him from behind a terrifying, reptilian mask.  He thought back to times when he had played make believe with his siblings or his friends as a child.  He remembered how just a few weeks ago Kayla had suddenly handed him a doll and demanded he play with her.  He imagined the night that he had met Nico as a child, recalling how immediately he had been captivated by the other boy.  Even the next morning, he hadn’t been sure if it had really happened or if he had made the whole incident up.  For years after that, Nico had been a character in every childish fantasy Will made up.  Will had been imagining silly stories of a life with Nico since he was only six years old, but had never expected that Nico would make up those stories, too.

“I suppose I was afraid,” Will said slowly.  “I admired you even as a child, but you became so beautiful and strong as the years went by.  I thought you had outgrown me, so I let us go our separate ways.”

Nico shook his head.  “I didn’t want that.”

“Then what do you want me to do now?”

Nico didn’t answer immediately.  He plucked Will’s cup from his fingers and set it beside his on the window ledge to be collected by the servants.  “Ask me to dance,” Nico finally said.  His fingers touched Will’s wrist and slipped down to hold Will’s hand.  “We used to dance together as children, but we haven’t in so long.  You didn’t even dance with me last Chronalia.”

It took Will a second to realize that Nico wasn’t talking about dancing as children in Aether’s Square at his aunt’s inauguration; he was still talking about their made-up life in Ceres.  

“I was too nervous,” Will said, slowly starting to understand Nico’s game.  “I loved dancing with you when we were children.  We would dance together every time we heard music and sometimes when there was no music at all.  But last Chronalia, I...I thought I would only burden you.”

“You made me feel so lonely.  I thought you had tired of me.”

“Never, Your Highness.”

Nico put his finger against Will’s lips again.  “You mustn’t call me that tonight, remember?”

“What shall I call you?” Will asked, his lips brushing against the pad of Nico’s finger.  Without thinking, he took Nico’s hand but kept it close to his mouth.  He barely was able to stop himself from kissing it.

Nico’s lips smiled, his eyes still dark and unreadable.  “You will call me ‘dearest,’ and I will call you ‘treasure,’” he answered.

“‘Dearest,’” Will repeated.  His thumb brushed over Nico’s hand.  “My dearest.”

“My treasure,” Nico answered, then he pulled their hands away from Will’s mouth and towards his own to kiss Will’s knuckles.  “Pretend we are celebrating my cousin’s wedding in the town square.  Tell me you want to dance with me.”

“Of course I do,” Will said.  His mind felt fuzzy as Nico kissed his hand again.  “Will you come share a dance with me, dearest?”

Will didn’t know what to make of the smile Nico gave him.  Was it sweet and kind?  Was it teasing?  The mask made it impossible to tell.  “I would love to,” Nico said, tugging on Will’s hand to lead him to the center of the hall, where a group was preparing for an allemande.

Will lost count of how many dances they shared.  He was blinded by the gleam of lights reflected on gemstones, by the dizzying whirl of skirts, and by the masks obscuring the faces of each dancer that passed him.  Will lost Nico to another partner for a while, but it didn’t take long to find him again.  Even when masked, there was a quality about Nico’s presence that had always drawn Will to him.  Will had felt it even as a child, when he had been in awe of the strange, brave, and talented prince Artemis had introduced him to.  He had felt it again when they met ten years later and Nico had grown into a handsome, mysterious young man who Will did not understand, but desperately wanted to know.  Whatever games they might play, something as mundane as a mask couldn’t disguise Nico’s distinct aura.

Will wanted to reach behind Nico and untie the ribbon holding his mask in place.  He wanted to see Nico’s face and read his expressions.  But when Will found those words tumbling past his lips, Nico shook his head.  “Not tonight,” he said.  “For now, let us have our game.  After all, my treasure, it is the last night that we will see each other for a while; I am going on a hunt and I won’t return for at least a week.  You have told me that you admire me, but you must promise that you won’t forget me while I’m away.”

Will shook his head.  “Forget you?  How could I ever forget you?  I’ll think of you every day, my dearest.  I won’t be able to sleep until you return.”

“And so after my cousin’s wedding, I left on my hunt,” Nico said, tangling his fingers in Will’s.  “But I couldn’t stop thinking about you.  I wanted to see you again.”

“You came home early,” Will said.  “You were attacked by a wolf while hunting and your wounds forced you to stay in my clinic for three days.”

“And then I decided to stay forever.”

Nico’s smile became gentle and Will could almost believe he saw love in Nico’s eyes.  Will didn’t think, he didn’t plan, and he didn’t even recognize that he ought to restrain himself.  In one moment, his lips had found Nico’s and Will was kissing him for the first time since Delphi.

He came to his senses quickly and drew back, stammering his apologies.  “I should have asked, I—”

But then his lips were on Nico’s again, except Nico had initiated.

“Kiss me again,” Nico said.  “And then again.  And again.  Kiss me and dance with me until the night ends and we must stop pretending.  Kiss me like nothing else matters, like you have wanted to forever, like it’s our wedding and you have been waiting for this day your whole life.”

*   *   *

It seemed that the Fates had bestowed upon Jason the curse of terrible luck with women.  It wasn’t just women in the sense of suitors, but _all_ the women in his life.  He always seemed to be left behind or let down.

Firstly, there was his birth mother, a courtesan of Emperor Zeus who had never cared for her children very much.  Jason had been so young when Beryl died that he couldn’t even remember her enough to hate her, but he still thought it was odd that he had absolutely no memories of interacting with his mother whatsoever.  Hera told Jason enough about what a nasty woman she’d been before getting herself killed, and while Jason usually would doubt his stepmother’s account, the fact that Thalia had verified it made Hera’s story seem much more credible.  It was hard to tell which of the two detested his mother more.

But Thalia, like Beryl, left him behind.  Although Jason did not blame her, Thalia was the hardest to lose.  She had always been his one reliable ally in Olympus, but when she left, she had dropped all the responsibilities of being heir to the empire on him.  When they were children, she had shared her fantasies about running away late at night when she and Jason were alone, but Jason had never realized how serious she’d been.  Of course Thalia had offered to take Jason with her to Venadica, but Jason hadn’t had a choice.  If Jason didn’t take her place as heir, there was no telling what kind of upheaval the battle for succession would cause.  It was Jason’s duty to stay, carrying the responsibilities that two older sisters had denied—first Athena, then Thalia.

Athena had never been much of a sister to begin with, so he couldn’t accuse her of ‘leaving’ him.  She was emotionally distant and generally disinterested in Jason, only bothering to approach him when she needed to discuss some sort of duty.  Even then, she usually sent Annabeth in her place.  Annabeth had always been more of a sister than Athena and had acted as his one remaining ally after Thalia joined the Sorority, but even Annabeth was leaving him.  Jason would return to Jupiter not only fiancée-less, but adviser-less, as well.  Judging by Jason’s record, he doubted he’d be any more successful at finding a new adviser than he had been at finding a new fiancée.

And that brought him to Reyna.  He had not loved her in a romantic sense—although he believed that he would have come to in time—but Jason had cared deeply for Reyna.  She had been perfect.  She was intelligent, reliable, persistent, and strong, and Jason had found her to be empathetic underneath her tough façade.  They had always gotten along well.  Jason had felt safe knowing that she would be both his wife and adviser; he knew he could trust her.  But Reyna had sought a different path in the end.

So now that Annabeth, his final ally, was leaving, Jason felt alone.  When he returned to Olympus, the only person who cared enough to speak to him would be Hera, but Hera wasn’t any more of a mother than Beryl—except for the fact that she actually interacted with Jason.  She was manipulative and calculating, resentful towards Zeus, and only interested in Jason to use him.  Jason wasn’t ignorant of her manipulative intentions, but there was very little he could do to resist.

 _“I’m letting you see your sister,”_ Hera had told him before he left for Neptune with Annabeth. _“It’s the second time I’ve allowed it this year.  You ought to be grateful.”_

As though _she_ controlled every decision made in Olympus.

Maybe she did.

Jason had fought to stay calm.  It was the only way to deal with Hera.  _“Yes, Mother,”_ he’d said evenly.  He had no choice but to tell her what she wanted to hear.

He truly was glad to see Thalia.  It was always a bit awkward between them for a little while every time they met.  Jason knew that Thalia felt terrible for leaving him behind and although she’d had every right to choose the Sorority over the Empire, Jason might have held the smallest of grudges.  He would never tell that to Thalia, however.  She felt guilty enough already.

But yes, Jason was glad to see Thalia.  He knew that even from afar, she remained his constant ally. _“I may have become a sister to all, but you will always be my favorite brother,”_ she had told him after joining the Sorority.  Despite the tiny twinge of resentment he still felt, Jason knew that Thalia hadn’t truly abandoned him.  He trusted her more than anyone.

Thalia had only just arrived in Neptune the day before, while Jason was attempting to make friends with Nico.  Jason had been in Neptune for about a month, having made the journey from Olympus to Salacia with Annabeth long before the wedding.  Earlier, Jason and Thalia had been in the city together, but neither of them had seen the wedding couple all day.  It was to be expected, as Percy and Annabeth would have been busy with their prayers, but Thalia was quite irate that she had barely seen either of them since her arrival.  And now, Percy and Annabeth were nowhere to be seen.  Jason wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d already found an opportunity to sneak away from the party and were spending the evening alone together.  They could be sneaky when they wanted to.

Jason glanced at Thalia.  She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, but her posture softened when she noticed him watching her.  “I can’t believe the two of them,” Thalia said.  “Their own party, and they can’t be found.”

“Perhaps they’re just very well-masked,” Jason suggested.

Jason knew Thalia well enough to imagine the expression behind her mask.   _Really, Jason?_ it would have said.  _Do you really believe that?_

“We both know they’ve run off somewhere to cause one last scandal before they’re married,” Thalia said, but she sounded amused.  “But anyway, tell me more news from Olympus.  How has the bitch been treating you?”

 _“Thalia,”_ Jason scolded.

“What?  There’s no reason to paint it over and make it pretty.”

Jason sighed.  “I’m trying to remain polite.  She’s the Empress, whether we like it or not.”

“Brother dear, I find it hard to believe that _anyone_ likes it.  Besides, she’s not _my_ Empress.  I serve no one but Artemis and the Protogenoi.  So tell me, is everything alright?”

Jason made a vague sound in weak affirmation.

 _“Jason,”_ Thalia said in a warning tone.

“I won’t complain,” Jason said.  “It is what it is, Thalia.  Hera will always be Hera, and I can’t expect anything else from her.”

“It’s perfectly reasonable to expect her to be a decent human rather than a reptile,” Thalia scowled.  “You know that you’d have the Sorority’s protection if—”

“No,” Jason interrupted.  “My answer hasn’t changed.  You know I can’t do that.”

“And there’s your obnoxious sense of duty again,” Thalia sighed.  “Your answer may always be the same, but I’ll never take back the invitation.  You are welcome in Venadica.  Olympus doesn’t deserve you, Jason.  You shouldn’t have to put up with that snake.”

“This has nothing to do with what anyone deserves, Thalia.”

Thalia sighed tiredly.  “Let’s not fight over this again.  It’s rare for us to see each other.”

Jason nodded in agreement.  He admired how independent and adventurous Thalia was, but he was not destined to be like her.  Although part of him wished he could run away from Olympus and forsake the throne like his sister had, he knew he could not.  Jason and Thalia had argued about it in the past, but his place was Jupiter.

“Any progress on finding a fiancée?” Thalia asked.  She held her hands up in surrender when Jason narrowed his eyes at her.  “I’m only making conversation.”

“No progress whatsoever,” Jason said stiffly.

“I’d send you a few suitors, but most of the women I know are sorors,” Thalia said.

Jason snorted in amusement.  “I appreciate the offer, but I think our family has caused enough scandals.”

“I’m sure they can afford a few more.”

“I am _not_ going to have affairs with sorors, Thalia.”

“No, but you should let yourself have a bit of fun,” Thalia replied.

Jason sighed.  If there was anything he feared more than falling in love, it was that someone would fall in love with him.  Jason didn’t think he’d be able to bear the pain of heartbreak, but it would be far worse the other way around.  He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he hurt someone that way.

That was part of the reason he’d been so unsuccessful in finding a new suitor.  It was also because Reyna had been so ideal that everyone else paled by comparison, but more than that, Jason was terrified that he would only end up hurting someone.  Nullified engagements were messy, scandalous affairs; if he ended up making an unwise decision, Jason feared that he’d go through that again.  He certainly didn’t want to put someone else through it, either.

And then, if he  _did_ end up married to someone, that was hardly a happy ending.  What if something went wrong in their marriage?  What if he couldn’t make his wife happy?  What if he only made her life miserable?  How could _anyone_ have a happy life in Olympus?

“I’d rather spend the evening with my sister,” Jason said.  

“How sweet of you,” Thalia said in a mocking tone, but Jason knew she was being genuine.  “But really, you ought to take advantage of the mask.  Hera isn’t even here!  No one will be throwing power-hungry women at you tonight, so you have an opportunity to actually enjoy yourself.  That’s all I’m suggesting, Jason.  I’m not asking you to find a wife.”

It almost would have been easier if she _had_ asked him to find a wife.  Jason did not excel at ‘enjoying himself.’

“Thalia—”

“Oh, look over there,” Thalia said in a staged voice.  “Another soror.  I ought to greet her.”

“Thalia!”

“Enjoy your evening, brother,” Thalia said without listening to him, and then she disappeared into the crowd.

Jason sighed.  Yes, he considered Thalia to be his strongest ally, but they often had very different ideas about how his allies could help him.

Enjoy his evening?  Not likely.  Thalia had abandoned him, Percy and Annabeth were nowhere to be found, and Nico wouldn’t spend time with Jason unless he was forced to.  He _could_ try to find Reyna—he’d always enjoyed her friendship—but he got the feeling that would be a bad idea.  Reyna was probably busy playing chaperone for the Pluton Prince, anyway, and he was fairly certain Nico would hate Jason even more if he attempted to speak to her.

Which left Jason alone as usual.  Thalia thought it was good for him to exercise his independence (and perhaps she was right), but she didn’t realize that what Jason really wanted was to take advantage of what limited time they had together.  Jason might as well get used to it, however.  Now that Annabeth was leaving to get married, he’d find himself even more alone than before.

But perhaps it was for the best.  Because neither Annabeth nor Percy were going to inherit significant land or power, they could have decided to live in either Jupiter or Neptune.  It was only natural that they chose Salacia over Olympus; Jason would have done the same.  Between Zeus’ hubris, Hera’s selfishness, and the rest of the court drama, no one could have a good life there.  Jason wouldn’t ask anyone he cared about to live in the imperial palace.

So as much as Jason yearned for Thalia and Reyna and Annabeth to come back to him, he knew it was better that they stayed away.  And as much as Jason yearned for a friend and ally to keep him from feeling so alone, Jason couldn’t allow himself to bring anyone into his life.  Jason was alone, and alone he should remain.

Of course, he would need to marry.  He was beginning to think that he ought to give in to one of the suitors that Hera kept throwing at him.  After all, might be better if Jason didn’t love his wife; it would save him the pain of knowing that he had ruined someone’s life by bringing them to Olympus.  Jason doubted that any of the Empress’ picks would be much different from Hera herself.

Sighing to himself again, Jason turned to leave the hall, thinking that maybe he ought to spend the evening on the balcony.  Neptunian nights were pleasantly cool and Jason might even be able to snag a book to read under the moonlight.  That seemed like the best way for him to enjoy himself.

“No partner?” asked a voice.  “What a coincidence, neither have I.  Would you like a plantain chip?”

Jason turned to the woman’s voice in surprise.  His first impression was that she was very pretty, and probably Neptunian.  She had the characteristic coloring of the people of Neptune—of course, that might not mean anything, as the upper classes often married foreigners.  Her gown and pearls were enough evidence of her wealth and high birth.  But the young woman also had the accent of the islanders, although Jason couldn’t discern exactly which part.  His untrained ear had never quite been able to pick up the subtle differences in Neptunian dialects.

“Have we met?” Jason asked.

“Not that I’m aware of,” said the woman.  When Jason didn’t take the fried plantain, she shrugged and munched on the chip, as if to say, ‘suit yourself.’  Jason tried to suppress an amused smile.  Pretty, humble, and even-tempered, it seemed.  A nice combination.

Jason scolded himself for the thought.  He wasn’t there to look for a wife.  He was celebrating the wedding of his friends.

“Well, we did run into each other earlier this evening,” the young woman continued when she finished her chip.  “Quite literally.  You complimented my gown.  Personally, I hate this gown, but I was flattered nonetheless.”

“Oh, right,” Jason said.  “By the chocolate fountain?”

“That’s it.  I hope I didn’t embarrass myself so much that I’ve lost the opportunity to ask you for a dance?”

“Oh,” Jason said in surprise.  “I...um...” He glanced around for Thalia, hoping that she’d come to his rescue, but she was nowhere to be seen.  Although he was used to having women thrown at him at every opportunity, Jason was terrible at rejecting their advances and found himself tangled in awkward situations more often than he’d like to admit.  Thalia sometimes fought off the worst of them. That was, if she was present and not too busy coaching his independence.

“Unless you already have a partner,” the young woman continued.  “I saw that you were speaking to someone before.”

Jason got the sense that she was offering him an opportunity to politely refuse her.  True, he had been with Thalia earlier, but Thalia dressed as a soror even while masked.  It would have been obvious to anyone that they were not partners.

“I’d be honored to dance with you,” Jason said.  “May I have your name?”

“No,” she said, the corner of her mouth quirking up like she was amused by the question.  “What would be the purpose of a mask if I told you my name?”

She had a point, but Jason was disappointed.  He had to remind himself that she’d only asked for a dance; she hadn’t offered her hand in marriage.  It wasn’t fair of him to expect more—especially not at a masked ball, which was meant to be a night of hedonistic disregard for duty.

“But perhaps I’ll tell you later in the evening, depending on how good a dancer you are,” said the young woman.  She grinned playfully and tapped him with her elbow before taking his arm and leading him to the center of the hall for a dance.  

Looking more closely, Jason was beginning to see that she must not have a completely Neptunian ancestry.  Her hair was long and beautiful but slightly lighter than typical Neptunian hair—dark brown rather than black.  Her eyes were not Neptunian either, although he couldn’t begin to guess where they might have come from.  Perhaps it was because of her mask, but every time she moved, the light seemed to reflect different colors in her eyes.

She was a wonderful dancer.  It was obvious that she had received excellent lessons from a capable instructor, which was further proof of her eligibility to be a suitor.  “You dance beautifully,” Jason said as she passed him, trying to keep himself from thinking about marriage for at least one evening.

“As do you,” said the young woman.  “Dancing is one of the least exhausting part of a ball.  Almost makes it worth how tightly they tied this awful stay.”

Jason was so surprised that his laugh came out as a snort.  “Well, you look beautiful,” he tried to console.

“I’d still look beautiful in a softer bodice.  I’d probably feel less restricted after making my rounds through the snacks, as well.  Have you tried the coconut shrimp yet?  It’s _amazing.”_

“I haven’t had a chance to try anything but the chocolate,” Jason admitted.

“Fantastic!  I’ll show you all the wonderful food, and you’ll get me a cup of chocolate.  My mother wouldn’t let me have any.”

“Your mother wouldn’t allow chocolate?” Jason asked.

“It’s the most barbaric form of torture, I know,” the woman sighed.  “She thinks I’ll ruin my gown.”

Jason laughed as the music came to an end.  “How very cruel,” he agreed as he bowed to her to finish their dance.  “The chocolate is worth a ruined gown.”

The woman smiled at him.  “I’m glad you agree, monsieur.  Seeing as we’re both here unaccompanied, would you like to be my partner for the evening?”

Jason hesitated and glanced around for Thalia, but didn’t see her.  She was probably watching him from hiding, applauding herself for leaving him to manage on his own.  But the young woman he had met seemed to be of a high enough status for the court to approve of, so—

Jason stopped that thought there and reminded himself that he wasn’t supposed to worry about marriage that night.  He was supposed to _enjoy_ himself.  The young woman was pleasant company, and that was why he would accept her offer.

“I would be honored to accompany you,” Jason said.  “Will you give me your name at the end of the evening?”

She grinned at him mischievously.  “We shall see,” she replied.  “Come, I must show you the shrimp.”

The young woman took his arm and led him away from the assembling dancers, telling him that as much as she enjoyed dancing, the most important part of any ball was the food.  She found the shrimp first, then grabbed a few more plantain chips.  She fed Jason crab cakes and told him that they were good, but she preferred king crab to blue crab.  Jason told her that blue crab was Prince Percy’s favorite, and she laughed and commented on Percy’s odd appreciation of blue food.  Either Percy’s strange preference was well-known in Neptune or she knew Percy personally, which might be further evidence of her high status.

Of course, Jason was getting ahead of himself again.  They had barely met.  They weren’t courting.  He didn’t even know her name.  She may not be seriously interested in him.

Jason shook his head and forced the thought away just as the young woman was returning with an oyster and eating another fried plantain.  “Here,” she said, pressing the oyster’s shell against his lower lip.  “Try this.”

Jason obeyed.  “It’s amazing,” he said.

“Where I come from, we are known for our oyster dishes,” she told him.

Jason tried to remember which areas of Neptune specialized in oysters, but he couldn’t recall.  To someone from Jupiter, it seemed that _all_ of Neptune specialized in oysters.  “Are you from Jafilius?” he asked.

“No, no, the oysters here aren’t _nearly_ as good as they are in my home,” she said, then she grabbed a few more plantain chips before pointing to the chocolate fountain and requesting a cup.

Jason wondered if he’d ever meet her again after that night.  Would it all be over in the morning?  Would he ever even know her name?

And how would she react after learning his identity?  What if she decided she didn’t want him?  Or worse, what if that became the only reason she sought him out again?

He couldn’t help but feel like he was toying with her feelings.  Jason was looking for a wife.  And not just any wife—as heir to the throne, he was very restricted when it came to searching for suitors.  If it turned out that she wasn’t from a birth high enough for the imperial court to approve of, Jason would have to leave her.

But once again, Jason was assuming too much.  She might not be looking for a husband.  Perhaps Jason’s expectations were not the same as hers.  For all Jason knew, she could already be engaged—even married.  Besides, no one went to a masked ball to seek out a potential spouse.

Masked balls were the sort of events where scandals began and where hearts were broken.  It wasn’t uncommon for the first night of wedding celebrations to be masked; they were meant to be nights without inhibitions, to revel in the freedom of being unwed and anonymous before the bonds of marriage tied one to responsibility.  For Annabeth and Percy, it was an excuse for them to have their fun together without the threat of repercussions, not a night of unrestricted lust.  But for Jason, it was too reminiscent of his father’s adulterous habits.

Jason wasn’t looking for a brief affair; he had decided that long ago.  He’d seen enough evidence of the consequences that went along with lust and infidelity.  Affairs, he had learned, only ended with chaos and tragedy.  If Hera’s rage had taught him anything, it was that hearts were fragile and he must never even look at anyone but his wife.

Jason’s resolution had never wavered before.  Even when he’d been engaged to Reyna, he had never allowed himself to think of anyone else.  No, they had never been romantically involved, but he’d been arduously loyal to her.  He had sworn that he would never hurt her the way Zeus had hurt Hera.  Jason had cared for her and it had broken his heart when she left.  He’d never blamed her for it, however; Reyna had the freedom to make her own choices and he would not hold that against her.  Losing her had only solidified his resolution to be the perfect husband.  He never wanted to make anyone to go through the pain he had when Reyna left him.

But would it really be so wrong for Jason to allow himself to enjoy an evening with a strange, exciting, beautiful young woman?  He hadn’t made her any promises.  He hadn’t even made himself promises.  So why did he feel as if he was doing something wrong?

Because he knew that if he ended up with a wife like Hera, she would hunt the mystery lady down and drown her life in misery.  She would want do the same to Reyna, but Reyna had the protection of the Sorority.

Jason tried to stop himself again.  It was just one evening.  He wasn’t having an affair; he was talking to a dance partner.

The young woman celebrated when Jason retrieved a cup of chocolate for her.  “I have been waiting all evening for this,” she said before taking a sip, then she sighed happily.

Jason smiled, but his thoughts wouldn’t stop.  He heard himself clear his throat, then he said,  “I know this isn’t an appropriate topic for a masked event, but if I may not have your name, will you at least tell me if you are...if...is there anyone...?”

She finished taking a long drink before she answered.  “I am unmarried,” she said.  “I have no serious suitors at this time.  But I am looking.”

“And if you don’t mind my asking, what sort of marriage are you looking for?” Jason asked.  Depending on birth order, number of siblings, and the needs of her family, she may not be eligible to marry him.

“I am not the eldest,” she said.  “I have enough siblings to have the freedom to choose what sort of marriage I’d like.  And you?”

“I’m...um...I’m the eldest,” Jason said.  He _wasn’t_ the eldest, but his older sisters had both pulled out of the succession, so it was simpler to claim that he was.  “I will inherit and take a wife.”

Another happy sip of chocolate.  “And am I to assume that you have yet to find a wife?”

“Yes, I’m...I’m looking.  I apologize, I know that a masked ball isn’t the place to play suitors and I don’t mean to assume—”

The young woman put a plantain chip in Jason’s mouth to make him stop talking.  “Then for tonight, we’ll have our fun.  If it goes well, we will play suitors tomorrow.  Are we in agreement?”

Jason chewed the chip and swallowed it.  It was the first one he’d had all evening; the young woman had ended up eating all the ones she’d picked up.  He suddenly understood why she hadn’t shared.  “I...yes.  But I don’t...if it doesn’t work out....”

“I’m not about to get my heart broken by a man I’ve just met,” she said.  “I can handle rejection.  There are no promises between us, and no expectations past tonight.  Just for this evening, forget everything else.”

Jason didn’t know how.  Thalia loved to remind him that he was too much of a worrier, but none of her advice had made it easier for him to stop.  And very little scared him more than marriage.

But then the young woman tilted her head back to empty her cup of chocolate and ended up spilling it on her dress.  She and Jason laughed so hard that he finally managed to forget.

After trying and failing to fix her gown with Jason’s handkerchief, the young woman dragged Jason back to the center of the hall to dance again.  Jason couldn’t recall the last time he had laughed so much.  Had dancing ever been so enjoyable?  Had Neptunian cuisine ever tasted so good?

The worries had stopped, but Jason couldn’t help wondering about the identity of his mysterious partner.  She was from somewhere in the Neptunian isles.  Somewhere known for oysters and pearls.  Surely he knew enough about Neptunian trade to figure out where she was from.  He thought her accent was slightly different from Percy’s, so it was unlikely that she was from the islands around Jafilius.  Perhaps she was from one of the more southern isles, then?

Oysters.  Pearls.  South.

He suddenly recalled Hera bragging about a new gown that was being tailored for her.  She’d claimed that she intended to wear it to the Neptunian royal wedding, but Jason was certain that she had never really meant to attend.  She despised Annabeth and her opinion of Percy wasn’t much higher, so it had most likely been an excuse to get an expensive new gown.  It was vibrant turquoise, accented with peafowl feathers imported from Bacchus and Venusian pearls....

 _Venusian_ pearls.  It was the island of Venus that was most known for its pearl trade.  Could his mystery lady be from Venus?

Jason wasn’t brave enough to ask.  They danced and ate and danced again, and Jason’s partner spilled chocolate on her gown a few more times.  He invited the young woman onto the balcony and loaned her his coat, and they stayed there talking and laughing until Jason noticed her eyes drooping shut.

“Perhaps we’ve stayed out too late,” Jason suggested, as much as he wanted to stay even longer.

“Definitely,” the young woman said.  “I don’t think I’ll wake up until noon tomorrow.”

“Then is this goodnight?” Jason asked.

“Perhaps,” she replied.  “But only if I may meet you again tomorrow.”

“I would like to,” Jason said.  “You haven’t told me your name.”

She looked up at him with a mischievous smile, like she knew something he didn’t.  “Find me again tomorrow evening and I will introduce you to Piper of Venus,” she said.

“Piper of Venus,” Jason repeated.  So he had been correct; she _was_ from Venus.  “And I’m....” he stopped himself before continuing.  Would she even believe him if he told her he was the Crown Prince of Jupiter?  Would it frighten her away?  Would it change the way she acted towards him?

“I know who you are, Your Highness,” Piper said before Jason could worry himself more.  Her smile faltered a bit.  “Even a mask can’t stop gossip, especially not for someone of your position.”

“Oh,” Jason whispered, unsure how he ought to feel about that.  She’d known all along?  Had that been why she sought him out to begin with?

“I would have approached you regardless, and I wouldn’t have spent the entire evening with you if I didn’t enjoy your company,” Piper said, as though she’d heard his thoughts.  Her mischievous smile was now gone, replaced by one that looked more serious and perhaps even apologetic.  “But I won’t lie to you; I knew.  I would like to meet you again tomorrow evening, Your Highness.  No masks.  Face-to-face.  But I won’t seek you out again; it’s only fair that I leave the choice to you.  If you would like to meet, then ask for Piper of Venus.”

Before Jason could collect his thoughts enough to reply, Piper returned Jason’s coat and kissed the back of his hand, then she left him alone on the balcony.

*   *   *

Nico was not pleased when Reyna interrupted him while he was busy kissing his fiancé.  They had spent the evening dancing and kissing and making up ridiculous stories about planning their pretend wedding in Ceres.  Hedge had been busy with Mellie and Nico thought he had spotted Reyna conversing with Thalia, but Reyna had eventually found them again to say that it was time for the evening to end.  She had brought Percy with her, as he had apparently been looking for Nico to invite him to the ritual bathing ceremony that was to take place on the second day of the wedding.  Usually, only brothers or other close male kin attended a groom’s ritual bathing ceremony, so Nico was scandalized by the invitation.  He had barely spoken to Percy since arriving in Neptune.  Before that, he hadn’t met Percy since they were children.  He had tried to turn Percy down, but a glare from Reyna was enough to remind him that a rejection would seem rude.

“I’d be honored, Your Highness,” Nico grumbled.

“Oh, don’t call me that,” Percy said.  “People only call me ‘Your Highness’ if they’re upset with me.”

Percy started to ramble enthusiastically about the palace’s baths.  Nico had heard that Neptunians bathed together in large pools, but he’d assumed that it was only a malicious rumor.  He hoped that Percy did not expect Nico to _join_ him in the baths.  That was a line Nico refused to cross.

After Percy left to deliver the same invitation to Jason, Reyna ordered Nico to stay put so she could get Hedge to take Nico back to his bedchamber while she tried to locate Jules-Albert.  “Lord William can escort me to my guest chambers instead,” Nico said, tightening his grip on Will’s arm.  He didn’t want to part with Will just yet.  He wanted a moment alone with Will.  He didn’t want to let go of Will.

Reyna looked at Nico disapprovingly and Nico blinked at her with the best pleading expression he could muster.  _Please, Reyna,_ he thought.  _Just this one time, allow me this much._

As strict as Reyna was, Nico knew that she had a soft spot for him.  If he looked at her with a pitiful enough expression, she sometimes gave in.  Reyna couldn’t always resist wanting to see Nico happy.  “I will send Jules-Albert to ready you for bed shortly,” Reyna said in a stiff voice.  “You will have only a few moments to say goodnight.”

Nico let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her thankfully.

Will bowed his head politely.  “I will behave appropriately, Lady Reyna; you need not worry about that.”

“I trust _you,_ Lord William,” Reyna replied tiredly.  _“You_ are not the one causing me concern.”

Nico tugged Will closer and led him away from Reyna, happily resting his head on Will’s shoulder.  “I enjoyed this evening,” he said.  “My treasure.”

“As did I, my dearest,” Will answered.

Nico tilted his head up, expecting a kiss, but Will did nothing.  Sighing, he supposed that Will had taken his promise to Reyna a bit too seriously.  He tried to lure Will into kissing him a few more times, but Will didn’t appear to realize Nico’s intentions.  Nico wondered if it would always be that way or if Will would eventually start to understand.

“Well, Your Highness,” Will said when they reached Nico’s door.  “This is where we part.”

Nico didn’t want to let go of Will’s arm.  He wanted to stand close to Will.  He wanted Will to kiss him.  He wanted Will to touch him, even if it was only to brush his hand against Nico’s.

Nico reached behind his head and untied his mask, then he looked up at Will and untied his, too.  Like Nico, Will had black makeup smeared over his eyes to hide them even more behind his mask.  The makeup did nothing to hide his eyes, however.  It only made them brighter and more blue.

 _Kiss me,_ Nico thought, as though Will would be able to hear him if he wished hard enough.  He wanted Will to kiss him suddenly and passionately just like he had earlier that evening, when they were pretending to be people they weren’t.  But even when Nico removed their masks, Will did nothing but stare at him.  Will wouldn’t kiss him again—not unless Nico gave clear permission.

Nico returned Will’s mask and clasped his hands together behind his back to keep himself from reaching out.  “Yes.  Um.  Sleep well, Lord William.”

“I wish you the same.”

“And I suppose I’ll meet you after the ceremony in the morning?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Nico reluctantly put his hand on the door to his room.  “Goodnight,” he said.

“Goodnight, Your Highness.”

Nico forced himself to look away and face his door.  Will started to leave.   _Don’t look up,_ Nico told himself, squeezing his eyes shut.   _Don’t ask him to come back.  Don’t—_

Nico looked back up.  “Will?” he called.

Will turned, his blue eyes as bright as ever, shining against the black makeup.  “Yes, Your Highness?”

Nico knew he should make an excuse and go to bed.  He was making himself look like a fool.  He needed to stop.  He—

Nico’s feet were already carrying him away.  He stopped in front of Will and put his hands on Will’s arms, then leaned up and quickly kissed him.  Will looked shocked when Nico pulled back.  “Right,” Nico stammered.  He felt like his heart was going to burst and he knew his face was flushing, but there was nothing he could do about that.  He stepped back, folded his hands together behind his back, and said, “Well, goodnight, then.”

Nico turned away and fled to his room, only leaving the door open long enough for Asterion to follow him in.  He did not look back at Will again out of fear that he’d do something foolish, like invite Will into his bedchamber and ask him to stay—

Nico leaned against the closed door and hid his face in his hands, his mask dangling from the ribbon around his fingers.  He _did_ want Will there with him.  What would it be like to share a bed with Will?  Would Will hold him while they slept?  Would Will kiss him in the morning?

Nico bit back the impulse to curse as he remembered the black silk that Will had worn that evening.  It had been in such stark contrast to his bright, warm skin and golden hair.  Will’s clothes had looked like ink every time he moved, with an almost liquid sheen that had Nico imagining the clothes melting off and....

What would their wedding night be like?  How would Will touch him?  Would Will blush when Nico kissed him?  Would he call Nico pretty names like he did in his letters?  Would he...?

Nico whimpered in embarrassment, sliding down the door until he sat on the floor with his knees against his chest.  He was disgusting, thinking about things like that.  Nico would wait until his own wedding.  They would marry in a year, and then they could....

Nico shook his head, stood back up, and composed himself, then he waited for Jules-Albert to come ready him for bed.  Nico’s unbanished thoughts kept returning, however, and he dismissed Jules-Albert after being undressed only halfway.  Nico had suffered enough mortification for one night; he didn’t need anyone discovering what sorts of effects his thoughts were having on him.

Nico finished dressing for bed on his own, then he took a sip of his sleeping medicine and climbed into his bed, where Asterion was already lying down.  He didn’t take the sleeping medicine nearly as often as he had a few years before, but he knew that if he did not take it that night, his racing heart would keep him up with thoughts of his fiancé until morning.  As he curled up under his blankets, he could not help but imagine Will being there with him.  Will would be warm, similar to the way Asterion was when he cuddled next to Nico, but Will would put his arms on Nico and make him feel loved and secure.  Nico imagined Will holding him—and he could be happy with just that much, with just Will’s arms around him and his arms around Will.

Nico reached out to hug Asterion instead, burrowing his face in his dog’s coarse fur to hide his sudden giggle.  “I’m very fortunate, aren’t I, Asterion?” he said, pulling back to rub his side.  He avoided the scar on Asterion’s hip; it had healed nicely, but Asterion still flinched if Nico pet him too close to the old wound.  

“I know you like him, too,” Nico said.  “He gives me reasons to be happy.  He has a very pretty smile, don’t you think?”

Asterion responded by sloppily licking Nico’s cheek.

“Oh, you’re disgusting,” Nico said, but he wiped his face dry and pecked the top of Asterion’s head affectionately.  Asterion rolled onto his back.  “Don’t worry, you can still sleep with me after I’m married,” Nico said, rubbing Asterion’s belly.  “He’ll have his own room, after all, and if he comes to stay the night with me, then...well, it’ll be a bit crowded, but I don’t think he’ll mind.”  Nico yawned and stretched out on the bed, smiling sleepily.  “I think I will like being married to him.  I will like it very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi there! I have some pretty pictures for you!  
> I painted this back in December, so it's just been chillin' on my computer waiting for me to finally write this chapter. I'll admit that my timing is...interesting. Click [here](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/post/175234453554/jason-was-alone-and-alone-he-should-remain) for Jason and Piper dancing. (It's not great but I did my best. Watercolor isn't my thing, I don't know what I was thinking.)  
> I was in the middle of painting portraits of ALL the characters in their masks, but I got tired and only finished Annabeth...who doesn't actually appear in the chapter. So click [here](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/post/175234454339/i-was-painting-portraits-of-all-the-characters) to see Annabae in an owl mask!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percabeth wedding, Day 2, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I finished this chapter so quickly. I don't understand. This shouldn't be possible. Why can't I always write this quickly. What.

Percy was already in the water when Jason arrived.  He loved to swim in the baths and had been too impatient to wait for the other princes.  “Morning, Jason,” Percy greeted, splashing a bit of water in his direction.  Grover, who had been sitting at the edge of the pool chatting with him, got up to help Jason out of his coat.

“Percy,” Jason replied before thanking Grover politely.  Percy sometimes liked to tease Jason for being so straight-laced, but he admired how kind Jason always was to Grover.  Most of Percy’s acquaintances pretended Grover didn’t exist.

“Did you happen to see Nico?” Percy asked, folding his arms on the edge of the pool.  Jason had warned him that Nico could be a bit difficult.  He and Percy had been plotting ways to force Nico to spend time with them for a month.

“I overheard Reyna lecturing on my way here,” Jason answered, unbuttoning his waistcoat.  “He was trying to find a way out of coming, I think.”

“Will Reyna force him to come anyway?”

Jason gave him a wry smile.  “Have you met Reyna?  Of course she will.”

“Excellent,” Percy said, watching appreciatively as Jason removed his waistcoat.

“How is Annabeth?” Jason asked.

“What makes you think I’ve seen her yet this morning?”

Jason raised an eyebrow.  Percy smirked.  “Alright, I’ve seen her,” he admitted.  “She’s a bit upset, honestly.  Athena hasn’t arrived yet.”

“I hate to say I’m not surprised,” Jason sighed, stepping out of his shoes.  “All Athena has talked about for the past year is how Annabeth is throwing her life away by getting married.”

“Was she still trying to convince her to marry you instead?” Percy asked.

Jason groaned.  “Gods above, _yes._ It was making _everyone_ uncomfortable.”

Percy had to admit that an insecure part of him agreed with Athena; Annabeth was wasted on an insignificant bastard child like him.  She could have made a perfect empress.  Percy wasn’t particularly important and played little to no role in the Neptunian court.  Annabeth’s talents could have been put to better use.  Their engagement had been decided when they were children, before Jason suddenly became Zeus’ heir and a much more attractive marriage candidate.

But mostly, Percy was grateful that Annabeth had chosen to stay with him.  He knew how hard she’d fought with her guardian to continue the engagement and that was enough to pacify his insecurities.

“She means so much to Annabeth, though,” Percy said, swimming out into the center of the pool.  Annabeth had obviously tried to hide her disappointment earlier that morning when Grover told her that Athena was not in Salacia yet, but Percy could tell it had upset her.

Jason had joined Grover at the edge of the pool wearing only his shirt and breeches when Nico was unceremoniously thrown into the room.  His hair was sticking up in odd directions and there was such a deep scowl set on his face that Percy had a hard time holding back a laugh.  When Grover got up to help him out of his coat, Nico growled like a stray dog and closed his coat tightly over his chest.  Grover cast a glance at Percy that could have meant anything from _‘I’m scared!  Help!’_ to _‘What in the name of Pan is wrong with him?’_

“Good morning, Nico!” Percy greeted cheerfully, vaguely signalling to Grover in a way that he hoped conveyed: ‘ _He looks dangerous.  Stand back before he bites you.’_ Grover either got the message or was desperate to get away from Nico, because he quickly reclaimed his spot at the edge of the pool.

“Good...morning,” Nico replied in a stiff voice.  His scowl deepened as he looked around the room, examining the aqua walls and pillars, the domed ceiling, and the large marble pool.  Percy thought the bath house was impressive, but Nico did not appear pleased.  He backed into the corner, behind the benches where their clothes and towels were, and his eyes darted around like a frightened cat waiting to attack the first person who dared to approach him.

“Why isn’t Prince Triton here?” Nico sniffed.  “Isn’t the ritual bathing the sort of thing brothers attend?”

Percy laughed.  “Triton doesn’t like me much,” he admitted.  “He finds me annoying.”

“Hard to imagine why,” Nico grumbled.

Percy exchanged a glance with Jason, his lips pursed together to keep himself from laughing.

 _“You’re going to love him,”_ Jason had said when Percy asked what Nico was like after so many years.   _“He’s the most adorably obstinate person I’ve ever met.”_

Jason had been right.  Nico was huddled in the corner, still fully dressed and sneering at Percy and Jason in disgust.  It was like the very idea of a Neptunian bath insulted his dignity.

Neptunian baths were not only for hygienic purposes; they were also social gathering places.  The baths at Poseidon’s palace were particularly fashionable, with an updated sewage system and stunning design that made them popular with the aristocracy.  Jason and Percy had bathed together several times before, so neither of them were concerned with each other’s state of undress.  Nico, on the other hand, appeared to have the typical prudish Plutonian modesty.  He flushed scarlet and abruptly looked away when Percy waded back into the shallower waters of the pool.

“He’s more rabbid than usual this morning,” Jason mumbled to Percy.

“He’s adorable and I want to keep him,” Percy whispered back, then he cleared his throat and spoke up.  “Wouldn’t you like to join us, Nico?”

 _“Prince_ Nico!” Nico corrected in a vicious hiss.

“Wouldn’t you like to join us, _Prince_ Nico?” Percy amended, that time lifting himself up on his elbows at the side of the pool.

Nico’s eyes widened and he went red again, then he quickly averted his gaze, like seeing a man’s bare chest would sully his well-preserved Plutonian chastity.  “I certainly will _not,”_ he scowled.

Percy shared an amused smirk with Jason, but decided to leave Nico alone for the time being.  Perhaps bathing with company was too much to ask of a Pluton.

“So, Jason, I couldn’t help noticing that you seemed to be enjoying your time with a particular mystery lady last night,” Percy said.

“Were you even _at_ the ball last night?” Jason asked.  “Thalia was looking for you two.  She was furious.”

“Of course I was there!” Percy said innocently.

“They went in and out a few times,” Grover explained.

“We were busy,” Percy went on.

“They were busy,” Grover confirmed.

Jason laughed.  “I suppose you had to cause Grover one last evening of trouble before your wedding night?”

“It won’t be the last,” sighed Grover.

“No one concerns themselves with my behavior anymore,” Percy said dismissively, leaning back in the water to wet his hair.  “Unlike you and our friend Nico over there—”

“ _Prince_ Nico!” Nico hissed from his corner.

 _“—I’m_ not going to inherit any thrones.  I’m not even recognized as a legitimate child, so I’m not in the line of succession.”  Although Jason, like Percy, was natural-born, Jason had been officially recognized as legitimate by the Juvian court.  Percy was fortunate enough to not have to deal with that.  “At this point, I think everyone has given up trying to discipline me.  And Annabeth?   _No one_ can tell Annabeth what to do.  If anyone notices when we sneak into each other’s rooms, they just turn the other way.”

“Sneak—” Nico started, then he turned even more red.  “You don’t mean that you...that is _not_ appropriate at all, Prince Percy!”

“Why shouldn’t it be?” Percy asked, smirking when Nico gasped in shock.  “We both enjoy it.  It’s not harming anyone.”  Of course Percy wouldn’t _publicize_ his premarital relations with Annabeth—such things were generally frowned upon—but he knew that despite the spoken norm, most people didn’t bother to wait until after marriage if they didn’t want to.   _Penetrative_ intercourse was usually reserved for married couples so that children would be born into a legitimate family, but excluding penetrative intercourse from the sexual repertoire hardly limited their options.

“You’re avoiding the question, Jason,” Percy said.  “Your mystery lady.”

If Percy had hoped that Jason would get starry-eyed and profess his undying love for a woman he’d just met, he was let down.  He supposed he should have expected Jason’s conflicted expression; Jason was such a worrier that it was a wonder he had any fun when Percy wasn’t there to force him to.

“She told me that she was Piper of Venus,” Jason said, frowning like he was confused.

Percy splashed a bit in the water.  “I know.  I recognized her.”

“Then you know her well?” Jason asked.

“Yes, I get along with her quite nicely.  She and Annabeth are close friends.  They adore each other.”

Percy and Annabeth had taken a trip to Venus a few years ago, officially as a visit to Duchess Aphrodite, but that was just an excuse to have a romantic adventure with his wife-to-be.  It was during that trip that Percy had introduced Annabeth to Piper.  The two women had gotten along well, but hadn't been _friends_ until very suddenly one day after they spent an afternoon alone together while Percy was conversing with Aphrodite (he had to at least _pretend_ to engage in diplomacy).  Percy had later asked what happened between them during that afternoon, but Annabeth had never told him.  “That is a secret between us women,” she would say, then she would affectionately peck his nose and refuse to answer any questions.  Percy suspected Annabeth enjoyed letting him wonder.

Annabeth’s budding friendship with Piper hadn’t been the only noteworthy event during that trip.  Over the course of the two weeks that they had remained at Aphrodite’s estate, Percy had fallen more and more in love with Annabeth every day.  Of course he’d been in love with her since the day they’d met (although it had taken him a couple of years to admit it), but something new, beautiful, and massive came to life in Venus.

Percy wasn’t sure when it happened—perhaps it was when they’d escaped in an old-fashioned canoe one day.  They had floated on the water for hours, doing little else besides chatting.  Percy remembered being so mesmerized by the glow of the afternoon sun on Annabeth’s hair that he’d asked for permission to touch it.  To his surprise, Annabeth had allowed it.

But then again, the change may have happened the night that he and Annabeth had slipped away to meet each other on the beach behind Aphrodite’s estate.  They had ended up falling asleep against each other.  When dawn called them to wake, Percy and Annabeth greeted the sun together for the first time.

But perhaps instead it had occurred their second sunrise together.  Just a few days later, the morning after the first time they made love, Percy had awoken to the feeling of Annabeth’s fingers in his hair and the warmth of her naked skin against his.  He remembered opening his eyes and thinking that he had never seen anything as beautiful as Annabeth’s smile and sleep-mussed hair.  Annabeth had leaned forward as if to kiss him, but instead teasingly informed him that he drooled in his sleep—and then she’d kissed him anyway.

However, Percy thought that it wasn’t just one moment, but _all_ of them—every second that he had spent with Annabeth added together, multiplied by the thrill of adventure and the romance in the air of the city.  All of those emotions, those memories, and those touches came crashing down on him, and suddenly Annabeth was his entire world.

“I love Annabeth,” Percy sighed.

“We _know,”_ Grover and Jason said in unison.

“But it would be wonderful if you ended up courting Piper,” Percy went on.  “Would you like me to formally introduce the two of you this evening?”

Jason looked hesitant.  “I don’t know,” he said.  “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

Percy rolled his eyes and splashed him. _“Yes,_ I think it’s a good idea!  Would I have offered if I didn’t?”

“I suppose not,” Jason said, attempting to air out his wet shirt.  “I guess it’s...I mean, she seemed...a bit odd, honestly.  But I don’t mean that in a negative way.”

“Oh, she’s fantastic,” Percy said.  “I mean yes, she’s odd, but she’s great fun to be around, unlike you.”

“I can be fun!”

“Jason, your idea of fun is sitting in a library all day looking at atlases.”

“You don’t think that’s fun?”

“What the—?  No!  No, I don’t think that’s fun!  How do you survive when I’m not there to teach you these things?”

“But sparring is fun, is it not?”

“Yes, that’s better!  Gods, Jason, I _am_ going to introduce you to Piper, whether you want me to or not.  You need her.  I won’t be able to rest without knowing that someone is taking care of you when I’m not there.”

“I—”  Jason stopped and sighed.  “Alright.  I’m very grateful.”

“You should be!” Percy said, splashing Jason again and soaking his shirt.

“Percy!” Jason shouted, but Percy only laughed.

“You can’t expect to come to the bath house and not get at least a little bit—woah, Jason!”

Percy found himself submerged underwater with Jason on his back.  He elbowed Jason in the stomach and Jason pulled his hair, and the next thing he knew, they were starting an all-out brawl in the pool.

“Um?” Grover piped up.  “Annabeth won’t be happy if you have a black eye during the procession, so maybe stop?”

Nico, still huddled in his corner, looked scandalized.  His lip curled in disgust when he caught Percy glancing his way.

Jason looked sheepish.  “Sorry, Grover.”

“I’m used to it,” Grover sighed.

Percy pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.  “And to clarify, Annabeth would think that I’d look daring and heroic with a black eye.”

Jason laughed like he didn’t believe Percy and stripped his wet shirt over his head.  Nico flushed and receded further into his corner.  He looked like he was going to explode in embarrassment when Jason’s breeches joined his shirt at the edge of the pool.

Percy sighed, wondering whether Nico or his fiancé deserved the most pity.  “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to join us, Nico?” Percy called, unable to resist the urge to tease him a bit.

Nico’s face went from scarlet to white in a matter of seconds.  “P- _Prince_ Nico!” he stammered.

“There’s plenty of room,” Percy added.

“I am _not_ going in there!” Nico snapped, then he mumbled something under his breath.  Percy thought he heard the word ‘barbarian.’

“Well, if you won’t join in with the bathing, then you must at least join the conversation,” Percy said.  “It’s your turn.”

“Turn?” Nico squacked in alarm.

Percy grinned and rested his elbows on the edge of the pool.  “You seemed to be having a good time with your fiancé last night.”

Nico huffed and turned away, his face turning red again.  “That is none of your concern.”

“Jason told me that you are quite fond of Will.”

Nico glared at Jason, which made Jason glare at Percy, as if to say, _‘Now you’ve made him hate me even more!’_

“He is satisfactory,” Nico said through gritted teeth.  “I _still_ don’t see why this is any of your concern.”

“Because we are friends, of course,” Percy said, smiling at him brightly.  He lifted himself onto his elbows and Nico immediately turned away like he was protecting his purity as Percy pulled himself out of the water.  “Come now, Nico.  Won’t you tell us more about him?”

Nico glanced over and blushed, but didn’t look away.  “Cover yourself!” he commanded in outrage.

“If there’s something you don’t want to see, you could simply not look,” Percy suggested.

Nico’s face went nearly purple.  “What—I—that’s—you must have some dignity!”

Percy chuckled and tried to acquiesce, but Nico looked panicked when Percy got closer.  He clearly hadn’t thought through the fact that he had set up his temple of virginity just behind the towels.  “Stay back, you...you _heathen!”_ he shouted, wagging a finger at Percy.

Percy did his best not to laugh.  “Alright, alright,” he said, then looked at Grover for help.  Grover was at least still wearing breeches, so Nico appeared slightly less disgusted by him.

 _Plutons,_ Percy thought with a shake of his head when Grover retrieved a towel for him.  It had been a while since Percy had met a native Pluton.  He’d begun to think that the excessively prudish stereotype was an exaggeration, but judging by Nico’s behavior, it was not.  Percy didn’t understand what good came out of such rigid values; it didn’t appear to benefit anyone.  In fact, it seemed to do more harm than good.  Percy certainly had no qualms about looking at Jason as he climbed out of the pool.  Jason was nice to look at, so Percy would look.  Percy, unlike Nico, appreciated the aesthetic qualities of the naked body and was not ashamed to admire the human form.

“He’s so innocent.  It’s adorable.  Can I keep him?” Percy whispered to Grover.

“Unfortunately, this one already has a home,” Grover replied as he handed Jason a towel.

Percy sighed, but brightened when Jason patted his shoulder and said, “Soon you and Annabeth will have plenty of your own innocent and adorable children to spoil.”

The thought of babies never failed to cheer Percy up.

*   *   *

Nico was not having the best of days.  It had begun with being forced to watch naked men bathe together, much to his displeasure.

Definitely to his displeasure, Nico reaffirmed. _Dis_ pleasure.

Still, Nico couldn’t stop thinking about the way Jason and Percy had so casually stripped in front of him and wondered what it would be like if Will did that, too.  Jason and Percy were undoubtedly attractive.  They were classically handsome, like how Nico imagined the heroes in legends.  Will wasn’t like that.  Will was soft and gentle in a way that Jason and Percy lacked.  Although the two princes were nice to look at, Nico thought it was a pity that he hadn’t gotten the chance to see Will in the bath instead.

Nico abruptly shook his head and tried to purify his mind when he realized where his thoughts were going.  Percy and Jason were _not_ nice to look at and he did _not_ want to see Will in the bath.

Percy and Annabeth still had preparations to undergo before the procession began, but Nico managed to escape the bathhouse and find Reyna.  She informed him that Will had entered a footrace and led him to the arena to watch.

Nico had forgotten that Will liked to race.  He hadn’t seen Will run before, so he was intrigued when he got to the arena and found Will preparing in only his shirt and breeches.  And, of course, that was the only reason he was intrigued.  It had nothing to do with the fact that a man without his coat and waistcoat was considered undressed when not engaging in sports.  Nico’s interest certainly did not imply that he _enjoyed_ seeing Will dressed like that.

Will appeared perfectly composed when Nico approached to wish him luck.  “I’m glad that I finally get to watch you race,” Nico said, aiming to sound like a encouraging fiancé.  He ended up sounding more like a choking rooster.

“And I’m glad I will finally see you duel later today,” Will replied.  “Thank you for coming, Your Highness.”

“I always want to support you,” Nico said, once again sounding like a rooster.  He noticed that the top button of Will’s shirt was undone.  It bothered him.  “Right, so, I wanted to say...um...may the Morai smile on you, Will.  I hope you do well.”

Will gave him a bright smile.  “I will,” he assured.  “I am going to win for you, Your Highness.”

Nico’s body burned like fire.  “Oh, I...um...yes, right...alright.  Please.  That would be...yes.  I’m going to sit down now,” he stammered, then quickly turned and fled before he could make more of a fool of himself.

When the footrace began, Nico regretted attending the bathing ceremony more than ever.  It was the fault of those two foolish princes that he kept thinking about inappropriate things, like the fact that Percy claimed to have visited his fiancée’s room at night, or that he now knew what another man’s naked body looked like and was very interested in seeing Will’s....

Will took Nico by surprise with how fast he was.  He had never thought of Will as an athlete.  Just moments before, he’d thought that while Percy and Jason had strong, masculine bodies, Will’s was soft.  Apparently, he had been mistaken.  True, Will was gentle and his figure was soft _er_ , but Nico obviously hadn’t taken the opportunity to examine Will’s calves yet.

Will would make a fine husband, indeed.

Nico’s dilemma got even worse when, true to his word, Will finished the race first.  Nico immediately—and thoughtlessly—left the seats to congratulate him as soon as he could.

“I promised that I would win for you,” Will said with a triumphant smile.

Will’s hair was ruffled by wind and poking free from his tie, and his neck was covered in droplets of sweat.  His shirt was thin and damp and uncovered, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.  Will was barely wearing anything at all.  Nico was torn between wanting to cover him and wanting him to stay like that.  Had Will always been so tall?  Had Nico always liked that about him?  And his skin—had it always been as golden as wheat fields, dotted with dark splashes of amber and brown?  Had he not seen it before?  Why had he not stolen every opportunity to look at this beautiful man?  He wanted to reach out and place his hand on Will’s exposed forearm, as he had many times before when they accompanied each other on walks.  But that arm had always been covered by sleeves, never bare and beautiful as it was now.  Nico wanted to know—would it be cold or hot?  Soft and smooth or sticky with sweat?  If he wished to, could he touch?  Was there shame in that?  Was it....

 _Inappropriate,_ objected a rational voice in his head.   _Absolutely obscene._

He forced his itching fingers to remain at his sides and he swallowed, tearing his gaze up to meet Will’s very clear and blue eyes, like the aquamarine gemstones on one of Hazel’s favorite pairs of hair pins.  Nico thought that he ought to commission something with aquamarine for Will.  Perhaps a formal suit, pale blue brocade with a border of gold and pearls and aquamarine.  Yes, it would look lovely on his husband-to-be—Will could even wear it to the wedding.  Will would adore it.  He would take Nico in those very beautiful arms and kiss him.

Nico could give the suit to Will when he next came to Pluto, and then he could order someone to help Will change clothes.  But Nico would stay and watch—watch as those arms were exposed, as his hidden chest was revealed, as those fine legs became bare.  Will wouldn’t mind.  Will would let him see anything he wanted.

And oh, Nico wanted.  He wanted to see the way his quick legs moved when he was not clothed.  He wanted to be rough, to tear at Will’s clothes and growl at him like an animal, and he wanted to be soft and whisper sweet things while running gentle hands over his skin and—

No.  There would be none of that.  Nico would _not_ touch Will.  He would _not_ look at Will that way.  Those desires were disgusting and shameful and he would not think of them.  Will would be repulsed if he knew what kinds of indecent fantasies flittered in Nico’s mind when he looked at Will’s skin.  He would be angry.  He would be offended.

Nico smiled and faked his composure, but he couldn’t resist reaching out and touching Will’s cool arm, then he lifted himself up on his toes and gently kissed Will’s lips.  “For your victory, Lord William,” he said.

Will blushed.  “Thank you, Your Highness,” he said, looking very pleased and very shy.  It made Nico want to kiss him again.

Nico would be very proud to have his fiancé on his arm while they walked through the city taking part in the celebrations.  He wanted to show Will off to everyone and to boast about his perfect, beautiful, kind fiancé to anyone who would listen.  For the time being, however, the city was starting to shut down for the wedding procession.

But after the procession, the men’s fencing tournament would begin, followed by the women’s.  Nico desperately wanted to release the tension in his body with a bit of aggression.  At long last, the opportunity to vanquish Jason had arrived.  Perhaps Nico would collect some victory kisses from Will along the way.

*   *   *

Jason didn’t even make it through one round of the fencing tournament.  He was still rubbing his ribs in discomfort when he joined Reyna in the crowd to watch the rest of the competition.  Nico had moved so quickly that Jason hadn’t been able to keep track of his movements and he had ended up losing spectacularly.  Usually, a competitor had to lose two duels before leaving the tournament, but Jason’s rib cage was so sore that he had withdrawn.  “He still doesn’t like me,” Jason observed when he sat beside Reyna.  Will’s seat was on Reyna’s other side, but Nico had waved him over and requested a kiss to reward him for his victory.  Will was still a row or two below them, chatting with Nico as the next duel began.

“I’m sure it will be fine in the end,” Reyna said, the corner of her mouth quirking up in poorly concealed amusement.  “He only needed to assert his dominance.  He’ll have forgiven you now.”

“One can only hope,” Jason sighed.  Will, who had finished delivering Nico’s victory kiss along with a bit of playful banter, returned to the seat next to Reyna.  “Good to see you, Will,” Jason greeted.  “If I may use that name?”

“Of course, Your Highness, and a good day to you as well,” Will replied.

“Well, it’s a bit of a painful day for me,” Jason admitted, still rubbing his sore ribs.

“Shouldn’t you tend to your wounds, Ja– Your Highness?” Reyna said.  Jason didn’t miss Reyna’s slip—she’d almost used his given name.  He had known Reyna for years; they’d been promised to each other as children.  Over the course of their engagement, Reyna had become one of Jason closest and most trusted friends.  Jason hadn’t been recognized as a legal child of Zeus when was first introduced to Reyna and the two of them had been young enough that it was acceptable to use given names.  They’d continued addressing each other that way even after Jason was recognized as legitimate and became Zeus’ heir.  It wasn’t until Reyna ended their betrothal that she suddenly started speaking to him differently.  Jason mostly understood that it was part of Reyna’s way of restarting her life as a soror, but it still made him feel a little bit lonely.

“I cared for them when I was changing out of my gear,” Jason said.  “And I don’t mind that, Reyna.”  It may have been a long time, but he had never stopped thinking of Reyna as a friend.  He would always trust her and she had certainly earned the right to use his given name.

“Mind what?” Reyna asked, as if she didn’t already know.  Jason did nothing more than raise an eyebrow in response.  Reyna’s expression became even more stern than usual.  “That would not be appropriate, Your Highness.”

“We’ve known each other since we were children.”

“We are not children anymore.”

“Are we no closer than strangers now?”

“There is an acceptable distance to be maintained.”

“We are in Neptune, not _Pluto_.  Informality is ingrained in Neptunian culture.  You’re beginning to sound like Nico.”

Reyna’s expression finally faltered and she almost smiled.  “I am not nearly as temperamental as His Highness.”

“Temperamental?” Will asked from the other side of Reyna.  “You think he is temperamental?”

“He’s getting better,” Reyna said.  “But he’s rather...stuck in his ways.”

“He has corrected my behavior many times and has given me several lectures on how I ought to behave,” Jason said.  “This morning, he called Percy a ‘heathen.’”

“He _what?”_ Reyna demanded furiously.  “I made him _promise_ to behave!”

“He was fairly vicious,” Jason admitted.  “But don’t worry, he didn’t offend Percy.  In fact, Percy adores him.”

“Of course he does; Prince Percy _likes_ being a heathen,” Reyna pointed out.  “It’s still no excuse for Prince Nico to use that sort of language.  He is the most difficult....”  Reyna stopped herself before she went on, then took a deep breath and calmed herself.  “Prince Nico likes to pretend that he is the epitome of civilization, yet he can’t seem to follow the simplest of rules,” she added, then the tiniest of grins appeared on her face.  “I have been having trouble controlling his behavior around his fiancé.”

Jason was very interested when Will blushed and stuttered a few words without making sense.  “Is that so?” Jason asked.

“I have caught the Prince sneaking off at night to spend time with Lord William more than once,” Reyna said.

Will went a shade darker.  “I didn’t...I wasn’t...it wasn’t my intention to—”

Reyna cut him off with a vague gesture.  Her lips were set in a line, but Jason knew her well enough to see that she was amused.  “I’m aware that you are not the troublesome one, Lord William,” she said.  “If I thought you had questionable intentions, you would know.”

Jason took a moment to process the information.  It seemed there had been quite a few developments since the summer, and perhaps Percy’s observation of Nico’s innocence that morning had been less than accurate.

Will left them a moment later, as Nico had defeated his second opponent and wanted another victory kiss.

“They’re terrible,” Reyna said with a shake of her head.  “I had to ban unnecessary physical contact—you can see what good that’s doing.”  She gestured to Nico and Will, who were beaming at each other with their fingers linked together on top of the railing separating them.  Will was leaning down to talk to him and Nico appeared to have raised himself up on his toes like he was hoping for more kisses.

“Nico looks happy, though,” Jason observed.

“I know, and that makes it very difficult for me to fulfill my duties as a chaperone.  I’ve never seen him this happy before.”

“You seem happy, too.  In Pluto, I mean.”

Reyna glanced at Jason, but looked back out at the dueling arena without holding his eyes very long.  “I am.  The royal family treats me very well.  The Prince is difficult, but....”

“He cares for you very much,” Jason said.

Reyna nodded.  “He’s like a brother to me, but you must not tell I him I said that.”

“I am sure you are like a sister to him, as well.”

Reyna, to Jason’s surprise, did not look pleased.  “His Highness already has an older sister,” she said.  “He does not want another one.”

It took Jason a second too long to realize what Reyna was talking about, but once he did, he nodded and dropped the subject.

“And what about you?” Reyna asked.  “Are you happy, Your Highness?”

Jason smiled and tried to say yes.  His voice failed him.

Reyna sighed.  “Still that bad?” she asked.  “Jason...I didn’t want to leave you there.  I—”

“You made the choice that was right for you,” Jason said, feeling a bit better after hearing her use his given name.  “Of course I miss you, but I’d rather you be happy than forced into a life you don’t want.”

“I miss you, too,” Reyna said.  “You know that it wasn’t your fault, don’t you?  You would have made a wonderful husband.  I just....”

“You felt like you belonged elsewhere, I know,” Jason said.

“You must feel so alone right now.”

Jason felt his smile waver.  Reyna was perceptive of people’s pain and Jason had never been able to conceal his emotions from her.  She had a soft, kind side that she only showed when someone needed her to.

“I’m alright, Reyna,” Jason said.  “I can manage.”

“I feel like there must have been something more I could have done.”

“I just want to know that you’re happy.  That’s the best thing you can do for me.”

“I’d feel better knowing you’re not alone.”

Jason sighed.  He hadn’t planned to tell Reyna about Piper, but when she looked at him with that concerned expression, Jason had to say something to at least make her less worried.  “I...met someone last night,” he said hesitantly.  “I’ve arranged to meet her again tonight.  She seems...good.  Percy said he likes her.”

“Oh,” Reyna said in surprise.  “Oh, I see.  What is her name?”

“Piper of Venus.  I asked Percy and he told me that mother is the Duchess.  I only just met her, but...maybe.  She was...honest.  She _seemed_ honest, at least.”

“‘Seemed?’” Reyna encouraged.

“I didn’t know who she was, but she knew who I was the whole time,” Jason explained.  “She confessed that at the end of the night.  I didn’t get the feeling that anything she said or did was dishonest, but I still don’t know what to think of it.”

“Ah,” Reyna said, nodding.  “Well, she did tell you in the end.  She could have lied, but she chose not to.  And you can’t judge someone based on a single evening.  You’ll find out more when you meet her today.”

“You are right, as always,” Jason said, then greeted Will as he came back from giving Nico his kiss.

In the end, Percy was the victor of the men’s fencing tournament, having bested Nico in the final duel.  Nico seemed less than bothered by it, as he went skipping up to Will and requested another victory kiss.

“But you did not win, Your Highness,” Will said, although he wore the same bashful smile that he had every time Nico had asked for a kiss.

“I wasn’t going to embarrass the groom during his wedding,” Nico said, still beaming at Will expectantly.

Will laughed and pecked Nico’s lips.  “For your kindness, if not for your victory.”

“Oh?  Then I think I deserve two.”

With that, Reyna stood up and announced that they were not allowed any more kisses that day.  Will looked dejected and Nico looked furious, but didn’t bother to fight Reyna.  Percy arrived a few moments later as the crowd dispersed for a break before the women’s tournament began.

“Annabeth has been looking forward to this for months,” Percy said.  “I hope you’ll enter, Lady Reyna?”

“My advisor is a talented duelist,” Nico said proudly, sitting down shoulder-to-shoulder with Will.  “Why don’t you challenge the bride, Lady Reyna?”

“I will chaperone them, if it puts you at ease,” Percy said, putting his hand on the top of Nico’s head.  Nico scowled at him and pushed it off.  Jason was a bit relieved that he wasn’t the only one Nico hated.

Reyna looked from Percy to Nico.  “You promise to behave yourself?” she asked.

Nico scoffed.  “I always behave myself.”

Reyna gave him an unimpressed expression but did not dignify his statement with an answer before she turned back to Percy.  “They’ve passed their kissing quota for the day.  There are no more kisses allowed.”

“I will make sure of it,” Percy promised.

“Don’t crush Lady Annabeth too badly,” Nico advised.  “It’s her wedding.”

Percy snorted.  “You think she can best my wife?” he asked, sizing Reyna up like he was trying to analyze how she would fare against Annabeth.

“Undoubtedly!” Nico answered.  Percy looked unconvinced, likely underestimating Reyna due to her size.  Jason knew that a great deal of power could be compacted into a short body.  Nico had just given him a brutal reminder of that.

“Perhaps a wager is in order,” Percy said.

“I agree!”

“There will be no wagers,” Reyna said with finality.  “It’s only a friendly spar.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed and he continued to glare at Percy.  A challenge had been issued, and Jason could tell that neither of them were going to back down from it.

“Of course not,” Percy lied, smirking confidently at Nico.  “Go on, Lady Reyna.”  Reyna looked suspicious, but left to prepare her fencing garments anyway.  As soon as she was out of earshot, Percy turned to Nico and said, “If Reyna wins, you may kiss your fiancé as often as you like.”

Jason saw Will blush to the tips of his ears.

Nico scoffed.  “I’ll kiss him as often as I like anyway.”

Will blushed even harder.

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem, if you are so confident in Reyna’s skill.  What do you say, Jason?  You know them both.”

Jason laughed.  “And that is why I refuse to bet against either one of them,” he said.  “They’re so evenly matched that it’s impossible to predict who’ll win.  Now, if _Thalia_ joined them....”

“Reyna could _absolutely_ best Thalia!” Nico declared.

Percy looked thoughtful, but admitted, “Thalia might have the upper hand on Annabeth.  What do you say, Will?”

Will cleared his throat awkwardly when all three princes looked at him.  “Well, I can’t say that I know the sport very well, nor have I seen Lady Reyna or Lady Annabeth spar, but Lady Thalia is known as one of the best fencers in Venadica—”  Will cut off when Nico squinted at him.  “—Of course if my fiancé says that he believes Lady Reyna is the most formidable opponent, I trust his word,” he finished, and Nico looked very pleased.

Reyna beat Annabeth, Annabeth beat Thalia, and Thalia beat Reyna, but all three made it to the end of the tournament.  As they were waiting for the women to change out of their fencing gear, Jason caught Nico glaring at him.  It seemed that Thalia defeating Reyna had offset whatever power balance that Reyna thought would have satisfied Nico when he’d beaten Jason.

“When Hazel is old enough, she will beat them all,” he heard Nico mutter.

Jason sighed.  He hadn’t given up on being friends, but Nico was not making it easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percabeth wedding, Day 2, Part 2

Piper had expected a lecture from her mother when she returned to their rooms with the front of her dress covered in chocolate after the masked ball.  She was almost looking forward to it, in fact.

Aphrodite expected Piper to conduct herself with ‘the proper poise of a young lady,’ but making a mess of her gown wouldn’t stop Piper from getting her chocolate.  If she was going to end up married to the man, then he ought to know exactly what he was getting. Harmless scams?  Piper could fake her way through those with the elegance of the ideal young lady her mother wanted her to be.  But when it came to marriage and chocolate, Piper wasn’t going to play games.

Well, she’d play games.  Just in a fun way.

To Piper’s disappointment, Aphrodite hadn’t looked surprised by the state of Piper’s gown.  She hadn’t even looked bothered by it.  Nor had she appeared bothered when Piper told her that she had left it up to Jason to decide whether they would meet again. _“There was a reason I decided to send you after the Prince and not one of your sisters,”_ Aphrodite had explained.   _“They could certainly draw his eye, but you are the only one who has the impulsive, daring, and charming spirit required to turn all of his attention to you and then keep it on you.  I trust you to decide how to ensnare the Prince.”_

Now, despite her mother’s confidence, Piper was standing alone at the ball feeling miserable and looking tragically gorgeous in her canary yellow gown.  She wondered if Jason would even show up.  She almost regretted the way she’d ended their meeting the day before, but she knew that she had done the right thing.  Their second meeting had to be on Jason’s terms.  To put them on even footing, Piper had to sacrifice having the upper hand.  She refused to be just another person manipulating the Prince.

Piper stared forlornly into her cup of chocolate as she went over everything the planned to say if Jason showed up.  Never before had she felt so nervous or hopeless that chocolate failed to cheer her up.

While she was wallowing in self-pity, she hardly noticed Percy approach her.  “Evening, Piper,” Percy greeted.  “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I’m...” Piper started, about to honestly answer that she’d had better days, but she looked up and noticed that Percy was accompanied by Prince Jason.  When he shyly smiled at her, Piper noticed with surprise that he wore spectacles.  It was strangely cute; his entire face was impeccably sculpted, but the spectacles acted like a single piece of evidence to show that he wasn’t completely flawless.

“My friend asked me to introduce the two of you,” Percy said when Piper couldn’t find the words to answer his question.  “I present Prince Jason of Jupiter.  Jason, this is my good friend, Piper of Venus.”

“It’s a pleasure to properly meet you,” Jason said kindly.

“It...yes,” Piper agreed, trying to keep herself from exploding in an outburst of joy.  “I’m glad that you...uh...I’m glad that....”

Percy looked back and forth between the two with a wide grin.  “Well, I have a few more people to visit, so I suppose I’ll be on my way!” he said cheerfully.  He winked at Piper and patted Jason’s shoulder before escaping to cause trouble elsewhere.

After opening and closing her mouth a few times like a speechless fish, Piper finally managed to speak.  “I didn’t know if you would want to see me again.”

“Neither did I,” replied Jason.  “Percy said that he got along with you, so I decided to try.  And I appreciate that you were honest with me about knowing my identity last night.”

“Honesty is the best way to begin a relationship,” Piper said, remembering the speech she’d rehearsed in the event that Jason decided to meet.  “Which is why I would like to be honest with you again, if I may?”

Jason nodded and gestured for her to speak, so Piper took a deep breath and gathered her courage.  “Last night, my mother sent me to seduce you into marrying me,” Piper said.  “I understand that it is not the first time something like this has happened to you.”

Jason’s expression was enough to confirm that.

“I do not wish to take advantage of you, Your Highness,” Piper went on.  “I wanted to tell you this so that we are on even ground.  If I have displeased you, I will be on my way.”

“I certainly would not claim to be _pleased_ to hear that,” Jason said.  “But it doesn’t surprise me; I suspected as much.  I decided to meet you again tonight because despite that, I felt that you were honest with me.  And...I enjoyed spending the evening with you yesterday.  Besides, we couldn’t claim to know each other after one evening, could we?”

“No, Your Highness.  I do not wish to be a pawn any more than you do, I suspect—although I admit that my goals aligned with my mother’s on this occasion.”

Jason smiled and blushed a bit, which gave Piper more confidence.  It meant that a bit of flirting wasn’t completely out of the question.

“Mine might align, as well,” Jason admitted.  “I’d like to see where this goes.  We’ll try spending the rest of the evening together.  At the end of the night, if we do not wish to continue each other, we will part ways and that will be the end of it.  If we do, however, we can discuss what we would like to do going forward.  What do you say to that?”

Piper nodded in agreement.  “I was hoping for that answer, to be honest,” she said.  “I think we ought to take this time get to know each other.  I want to have a happy marriage. A happy marriage does not begin with deception.”

“Then we are clear on one thing: both of us are interested in marriage,” Jason said.  “That is our intention, correct?”

“That is correct,” Piper confirmed.

“I must make this clear: while my input will be considered, I don’t have the authority to choose my partner on my own,” Jason said.

“I think I will meet the Imperial Court’s requirements,” Piper said confidently.  “Anyway, my mother can be very convincing.  I do not believe we have to worry about that.”

Jason smiled at her briefly, but said, “Nonetheless, I cannot make promises at the time.  I am the only representative of the Imperial Court present in Salacia.  My sister Athena was supposed to be here, but she has not yet arrived.  If she comes, and if she approves of this match, then I believe her report would be enough for the rest of the Court to allow it.”

“Then all that’s left is for us to decide whether or not this is something we would like to pursue.”

Jason nodded, suddenly looking a bit lost.  “I’ve never conducted a first consultation like this on my own,” he admitted.  “Would you like to dance?”

Piper examined the hand Jason had offered and noticed a barely perceptible nervous tremor.  Aphrodite had warned her about Jason’s lack of independence, so his awkwardness was unsurprising.  Piper would have to take the lead at first to show him how to have an effective and enjoyable first consultation.  “Would _you_ like to dance?” she asked in return, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Jason looked like the question had caught him off guard.  His outstretched hand balled into a fist and dropped to his side.  “I...no.”

Piper nodded in approval.  He was honest when pushed; that was a good start, at least.  “Then what would you like to do?”

“Talk to you,” Jason answered.  “Outside, perhaps?  Away from the crowds.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Piper said with an encouraging smile.  She got to her feet and took Jason’s arm.  “Let’s go to the terrace.  The view is beautiful.”

On their way, Piper stopped to pick up two fresh cups of chocolate, which warmed her to her toes when they stepped outside and felt the cool evening air.  They stood with their elbows on the railing, looking over the Prata Pontonia.  After a moment of silence, Jason admitted, “I...I don’t know what to talk about.”  He offered Piper a sheepish smile that was so endearing it made her want to hug him.

“Marriage consultations are always a bit awkward in the beginning,” she said instead.  “Don’t worry; if it works out, it’ll get easier the longer we talk. We’ll start with basic questions, like...what is your favorite season?”

Jason’s head tilted to the side just slightly, which made Piper want to hug him again.  “Is this important to determine our compatibility?” he asked.

“No,” Piper said.  “This is important because it will help _establish_ our compatibility.  A consultation isn’t merely a test to see if our goals and priorities align; it’s a way for us to learn about each other to start to build a relationship.  Preferences of no consequence may seem unimportant, but knowing little details helps you feel close to a person.”

Jason blinked.  “I hadn’t considered that,” he said.  “Then I think I would have to say...summer.”

“I also like summer,” Piper said.  “Now you must ask me a question.”

“What is your favorite type of food?” Jason asked.

Piper grinned and took a sip from her cup.  “Guess.”

Laughing, Jason replied, “Chocolate?”

“That is a drink, not a food.  But yes, chocolate is the most delightful substance ever to be known to humankind.  I daresay is the beverage of the gods.”

Jason’s favorite color was purple, Piper’s favorite dance was the canarie.  When Jason asked about her home, Piper talked about Venus and its beauty, about the busy city and the quiet, colorful forest.  She mentioned the spot not for from Aphrodite’s chateaux where she liked to spend her spare time, where a steady stream of water trickled down black island rocks into a cool, clear lake.  She told him about the view from her bedroom window, where she could see the island of Bacchus in the distance on clear days.  Piper talked so much that she forgot about the cup of chocolate in her hands, and the next time she took a sip, it was cold.

When she asked Jason about his favorite parts of Olympus, he looked like the question had caught him off guard.  Eventually, he said his favorite part of the city was its sky.  “The palace is built into the side of the mountain.  My quarters are on the highest floor, at the end of the east wing.  There’s a ledge outside my window, large enough for me to sit on, and I sometimes like to go out there and look at the clouds or the stars, or watch the sun set behind the west wing.  There’s a small window in one of the alcoves in the library that opens over the roof of the dining hall.  I like to read there.  It’s quiet except for the wind, and at night there’s enough light from either the moon or the inside of the library.  Sometimes I just lie there to look at the sky when I don’t want to be found.”

“That sounds beautiful,” Piper said.  “The sky must be amazing that high up.”

“It is,” Jason answered.  “If we marry, I can show you the best spots to view the sunset.”

Piper smiled.  “I’d like that.”

Jason smiled back, but blushed and looked away.  Clearing his throat, Jason changed the subject.  “Tell me about your mother,” he said.

“My mother is really quite clever,” Piper said.  “She knows how people work and what they want, and she knows how to use that to manipulate them into doing what she wants.  Still, she is not heartless.  Vain, yes.  But she cares about others very much.  That is why the people of Venus are so happy.”

“And do you mind if I ask about your father?”

“He is a Nereid,” Piper answered.  “I write to him and we meet every so often.  He was not allowed to marry my mother—his family wanted him to marry another Nereid.  It wouldn’t have been a good match anyway.  I am a legal child of my mother, however.  She never married, but she took the steps to make all of my siblings legitimate.  What about your mother?”

“My birth mother?” Jason asked.  “She was a courtesan of the Emperor.  I never knew her. What about your siblings?”

Piper noticed Jason’s quick change in topic, but did not question it.  She noted to herself that it seemed Jason’s birth mother was a sore topic.

Piper told him about Mitchell and Lacy, the most kind-hearted of her brothers and sisters.  She didn’t spend much time on Drew, her surviving older sister, but spent a full minute talking about Valentina, the youngest, before telling him about the rest of her sisters and brothers.  She must have lost Jason at some point, because he looked confused.

“Wait a moment.  How many siblings do you have?”

“Eleven living,” Piper answered.  “And will you tell me about your sisters?”

Piper had already heard of Athena and Thalia, of course, but only in rumors.  Jason’s eyes looked brighter when he talked about Thalia, but his expression grew dull on the subject of Athena.

The doors to the hall opened and a large group entered the balcony, laughing loudly and carrying one or two glasses of wine each.  When the noise didn’t subside, Piper suggested a walk and they explored the terraces around the palace.  They abandoned their cups of chocolate, which had become too cold to enjoy, and instead linked their arms together to steal each other’s warmth as they walked.

Piper told him about the time she had sneaked out to board a fishing vessel and learned how to sail.  Jason explained that he loved reading because he always felt like words on a page were able to captivate his entire being and drag him away from the world.  When Piper mentioned that she liked to sing, Jason requested a song.  She sang one that her father had taught her when she visited him as a child; a traditional Nereid song with an odd, syncopated beat that had always entranced her.

Piper led Jason to the front of the palace.  She sat on the ledge at the top of the Grand Cascade and invited him to sit by her.  The air was cool and a light misty sprinkle hit their backs as the fountain sprayed water, but the heat of Jason’s body beside hers was enough to make her feel warm.  The lights from the palace were so bright that it was difficult to see the stars, but Piper was able to find a few constellations.  She leaned back to watch the stars and accidentally put her hand on top of Jason’s, but neither of them moved away from the touch.

“What do you value most in a friend?” Piper asked after they’d been talking for a while.

“Trustworthiness, I suppose,” Jason answered, then he looked conflicted.  “Or maybe...honesty.  I think what I find the most valuable in a friend is how safe I feel around them.  What about you?”

“I like friends who are a bit adventurous,” Piper said.  “It’s important for me to feel comfortable being open with them, so I feel like I need friends who are able to adapt and have fun and accept me when I’m not perfect.  I don’t want to constantly pretend to be someone I’m not.  I do that enough already.”  She paused and looked away from the sky to face Jason.  “I think that you and I are a bit alike in that way,” Piper went on.  “We both have to pretend to be perfect all the time.  We both want a bit of relief.”

“You don’t seem perfect,” Jason said, and then he blushed.  “That wasn’t what I meant to say.”

Piper laughed.  “Then what _did_ you mean?”

“I meant that you seem genuine.  You don’t appear to be pretending.  It doesn’t seem that you are acting a certain way to get my attention or my favor.”

“Not with you, no.  I approached you with the goal of marriage in mind.  I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone I must constantly lie to.  You ought to know exactly who I am before you decide whether to marry me.”

Jason looked at his hands and quietly said, “I think I like ‘exactly who you are.’”

Suitors didn’t catch Piper off guard very often.  She was usually immune to flattery, but something about the shy expression on Jason’s face made Piper feel like she was just a little bit special.

Suddenly, Jason said, “On the subject of friendships, I am on good terms with my former fiancée.  Does that bother you?”

“Why would that bother me?” Piper asked, genuinely confused by the question.

Jason sighed.  “If we are speaking honestly, the Empress can be very jealous and I know that the Emperor’s affairs hurt her.  I don’t want you to be hurt or to lose my friendship with Reyna.”

“Oh, I see,” said Piper, remembering all the nasty things her mother had to say about the Empress.  “Well, I would not be hurt by you having a friend.  Besides, I have also courted before.  We both have our pasts.”

“And have you had any serious suitors?” Jason asked.

“I have had a few brief affairs, but sometimes, there are differences between a person you would court and a person you would marry,” Piper said.  “I haven’t courted someone whom I felt I could be serious with.”

“And what do you want in a marriage partner?”

“I want to marry someone kind and open with their feelings.  Someone I can talk to.  Someone exciting, but serious.  And what about you?”

“I want someone who I can trust, has a good heart, and is strong enough to not let Hera beat them down.”

“I think I can take her,” Piper joked, making a motion like she was preparing to fight.

“I think you can, too,” Jason said with a quiet laugh.  “Actually, I would very much like to see that.”

“I get the feeling that you will,” Piper said, because it seemed unlikely that she would get along with the Empress.  Then she blushed when she realized her answer sounded like she’d already decided to pack her belongings and move to Olympus.  “Do you want to be married, Your Highness?” she asked to cover her embarrassment.

“Yes, very much,” Jason said.  “I believe that I’m ready to commit my life to someone.  Now I must simply find the one to commit to.  Do you want to be married?”

“Of course.  I’d like to settle down, fall in love with someone, and spend the rest of my life with them.”

“And do you think you could fall in love with me?” Jason asked quietly.

Piper looked over and saw that he was blushing and focusing on his hands again.  “I think so,” she replied.  “Do you?”

Jason raised his eyes to meet hers.  “Yes.”

Piper wondered if it would be out of place to kiss him.  Kisses didn’t usually happen on the first consultation, but her mother always told her to do it when the timing felt right.  And at that moment, something about the timing felt right.

She leaned forward, watching Jason’s reaction before she went any further.  His eyes flickered to her lips.  He didn’t lean closer, but he didn’t lean away, either.

“Your Highness?” Piper asked.

“I wouldn’t mind if you called me ‘Jason,’” he said.

“Then...Jason?  Would you like to kiss me?”

Jason looked surprised, then hesitant, then embarrassed.  “I’ve never...” he started, then blushed and turned his eyes away.

“Never kissed anyone?” Piper asked.

Jason shook his head.  Piper was surprised; Jason had been engaged to Reyna for _years_ before she joined the Sorority.  “Not even Reyna?” she asked.

He shook his head again.  “We never had that sort of relationship.”

“I see,” Piper said slowly, her heart clenching at the thought of how adorably innocent the Prince must be.  It made her want to kiss him even more, and maybe do a few things to dirty his virtue a bit.  She scooter closer and asked, “Would you like to try?”

Jason’s eyes flickered to her lips.  “I still can’t promise that I’ll be allowed to marry you.”

“That’s alright,” she said.  “A kiss doesn’t have to be a promise.  If you want to kiss me, you should do it.”

“I do want to kiss you,” Jason said, his voice soft and barely audible over the sound of water spraying in the Grand Cascade.  He looked up and met her eyes.  He seemed uncertain and nervous, but something in his expression became calm when she squeezed his hand.  Moving a bit closer, he reached out hesitantly and cupped the back of her head with a delicate touch, like he was afraid of breaking her.  “If you’re certain that it won’t hurt anyone, then....”

“You would have to be a spectacularly bad kisser for it to hurt,” Piper said, which got Jason to smile.  “The entire point of kissing is that it feels nice.”

Jason laughed a little, but more importantly, some of the tension in his body disappeared.  “Alright,” he said.  “After all, it might help us build our relationship.”

“Exactly,” Piper replied.  Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched.  “Physical affection helps bring people together.”

“Then, if you insist...” Jason whispered, but although the side of his nose touched hers, he did not kiss her.  Piper waited a second longer before realizing that he wanted her to take the final step and close the gap between them.

Piper moved incrementally closer and let her lips brush over his, barely enough for it to be considered a kiss.  He returned the gesture, like he’d been waiting for her to show him what to do.  Piper’s second kiss had a bit more pressure behind it and held the contact a fraction of a second longer, and she smiled against Jason’s lips when he did the same back to her.

“You’re doing nicely, Jason,” Piper said.  “It is imperative that I marry a good kisser.”

Jason laughed sheepishly.  His breath tickled her lips.  “Then I suppose I’ll have to improve.”

“I have no problem helping you learn,” Piper.  “Shall we continue our lessons?”

That time, Jason initiated.  His kiss was too long, too firm, and a bit clumsy, but Piper kissed him back to show him what to do.  She taught him how to give light, gentle kisses first, then kisses that were deeper but still chaste.  He responded eagerly but with restraint, like he’d been starved for affection for so long that he wasn’t quite sure what he ought to do.  They broke apart a few times to exchange a couple of brief words or to giggle nervously, but the more she kissed him, the more confidence he seemed to gain.

An interruption came in the form of the mischievous bride and groom, whose tireless energy had led them to seek a private spot to desecrate the palace’s walls.  There was an awkward moment when Percy and Annabeth realized that another couple was already occupying the space and Piper and Jason realized exactly what Percy and Annabeth had planned to do.  Then Percy and Annabeth got the signature suspicious glint in their eyes that always meant trouble.

“What are you doing out here?” Percy asked with a grin.

“We were talking,” Jason said.  It was true, but Piper had intended to do some more kissing, as well.  “It was getting loud on the terrace, so we went looking for a more quiet spot,” he added, which sounded much more incriminating.  His face was certainly red enough to provide sufficient evidence for their conviction.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look.  “‘Quiet spot,’” Annabeth repeated.  “I see.  Percy and I were also looking for a ‘quiet spot.’”

Both Jason and Piper blushed at the implication.  Although Piper supported her friends’ relationship, they’d been together for so long that they were quite comfortable giving away too many details about their private activities.

“Come on,” Annabeth said, waving Piper and Jason over.  “It’s getting cold.  I know a place inside that won’t be occupied tonight.”

Piper should have known that Annabeth was plotting.  Annabeth was always plotting.  But she looked so sincere that Piper and Jason stood up and followed her into the palace, straight into the suite of private apartments where she and Percy lived now that they were married, and they allowed themselves to be ushered into a private room with a dark fireplace, a few plush chairs, and a tall set of windows.

Piper turned around to escape, but Annabeth and Percy were blocking the exit, looking very proud of themselves for having forced their friends into a room together.  “Percy and I will come back to check on you later,” Annabeth said.  “Should you require it, my bedroom will be empty tonight and I would be happy to loan it to you.  Enjoy your evening together!”

Percy leaned closer to whisper in Piper’s ear.  “There’s no pressure, but I can assure you that Jason’s clothes are hiding some very nice amenities.”

Piper blushed and Jason looked mortified, but Piper couldn’t deny that she was a bit interested in investigating those ‘amenities’ for herself.  Without offering them an opportunity to reply, Percy and Annabeth closed the door, clicked the lock, and left Piper and Jason alone in the room.

Piper turned around to look at Jason, hoping that she didn’t look too interested by what Percy had said.  She noticed his hands trembling.  “They like to tease, but they’ll let us go,” she said.

Jason looked confused.  “What...?”

“If you want to, we can leave.  You seem hesitant.”

Jason blinked.  “I’m not hesitant.”

“I can tell you’re nervous,” Piper said.  “You barely had your first kiss; you can’t be comfortable with being locked alone in a room with a woman.”

Jason shifted his weight awkwardly, but didn’t say anything.  Piper looked him up and down, trying to read his body language.  “Unless...you’re alright with being alone with me?” she asked.

Jason’s blush had begun to cool, but he turned red again.  “I...well.  I don’t mind.  We were already alone together before.  Now we’re just...locked up and alone together.”

“Right,” Piper agreed, but the discomfort between them was still palpable.  She would have to remember to get revenge on Percy and Annabeth somehow.  She and Jason had been getting along perfectly well before they’d decided to meddle.

Piper was so caught up in her plan for vengeance that she almost missed it when Jason spoke up.  “I was hoping you would continue to teach me,” he said.

“Teach?” Piper asked.

Jason gestured between them vaguely.  “The...um...kissing.  I would like it if you’d continue.”

“Oh,” Piper said in surprise.  She tried to contain her enthusiasm about the idea.  Her mother wanted her to seduce Jason, but Piper had promised herself that she would court him honestly.  “I’m not trying to seduce you into wanting to marry me,” she said slowly, mostly to remind herself.

Jason shuffled his feet.  “Yes.  Well.  It’s a bit too late.”

Piper tried to reply, but she didn’t know what to say.  “Then you want to do more?” she eventually managed to ask.

“More?”

“Kissing.”

“Oh.  Yes, I would.  Of course, I’d also like to continue talking to you.  I....” Jason sighed and shook his head.  “I did warn you; I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Piper wet her lips and stepped closer.  “You may touch if you would like,” she said in a quiet voice that she hoped still sounded confident.

“Touch...” Jason repeated.  “Touch how?”

“Allow me to show you.”  Piper’s fingers slid down Jason's arms until she had her hands on his.  She placed his hands on either side of her waist and held them there, then smiled at him.  “There,” she said.  “Do you like that?”

Jason swallowed and nodded.

“Good,” Piper said.  She let go and reached up to cup his jaw, but Jason’s hands shook and fell away.  “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he answered, too quickly.

“Why did you let go?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Did you not like it?”

“I liked it.  I just...can you show me again?”

Still confused, Piper took Jason’s hands and put them back on her waist.  “Like this?”

Jason nodded.  “Yes, thank you.  I...I’m nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?” Piper asked.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” he answered.  “Nothing.  At all.”

“Exactly how innocent are you?” Piper blurted out before she could stop herself.  “Do you even know what a naked woman looks like?”

Instead of reddening, his face went pale.  “I saw one.  Once.  It was the worst moment of my life.”

Piper laughed and had to let go of Jason’s hands.  It seemed that there weren’t going to be more kisses any time soon.  “Was she that ugly?” Piper asked.

Jason shook his head.  “No, she was fairly attractive.  But...she was one of my father’s courtesans.”

Piper pursed her lips together to stop herself from laughing again.  “Ah.  I can see why that might make you uncomfortable.”

Sighing, Jason turned his head to avoid her eyes.  “That’s not the worst of it.  The reason I saw her naked was that my father had...scheduled an appointment for me.”

“No!” Piper gasped.  “You don’t mean—”

Jason grimaced.  “I think you know exactly what I mean.”

Piper couldn’t restrain herself.  She laughed so hard that she had to take a seat in one of the plush armchairs in front of the cold fireplace.  “My gods, with his own courtesan?  Didn’t it cross his mind that it’s a bit odd to share a courtesan with your own son?”

Jason took the seat next to hers and said, “Apparently not.”

“You must tell me what happened.”

Jason rubbed his temple.  “My father thought it was best to provide me with a bit of experience to ensure I knew how I was to go about producing an heir.  I was sent to a private room, where I was greeted by a naked courtesan who told me that she had been assigned to educate me in bedroom activities.”

“And then?”

“What do you expect?” Jason said with a frown.  “I fled.”

“Just ran straight out?” Piper asked.  “Didn’t even politely turn her down?”

Jason shrugged and leaned back in his chair like the story had exhausted him.  “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“That’s reasonable,” Piper said.  “So while we’re on the topic of procuring heirs, do you want to have a large family?”

“I would like my children to have siblings, yes,” he said.  “Athena and I have never been close and Thalia left in her adolescent years, so I have an idea of what it’s like to be alone.  I don’t want that for my children.  What about you?”

“I love having so many siblings, so I want lots of children,” Piper answered.  “Next question is your turn.”

Jason thought for a moment.  “If you could have any wish fulfilled right now, what would it be?”

“I wish to have a hot cup of chocolate,” Piper answered without hesitation.  She and Jason both laughed until she asked, “What about you?  If you could have any wish fulfilled right now, what would it be?”

“To kiss you.”

His answer took Piper off guard.  She hadn’t expected Jason to be ready for kissing so soon after reliving the trauma of being propositioned by one of his father’s courtesans.  Her surprise must have shown on her face, because Jason blushed and said, “If you’d like to try it again, I mean.”

Piper smiled.  “Yes,” she said.  “I’d like that.”

*   *   *

Nico was having a miserable day.  It had gotten better during the fencing competition when he successfully vanquished Jason and collected multiple kisses from his fiancé, but soured when Jason’s sister managed to _barely_ win against Reyna in the women’s tournament.  Nico thought that it was merely a bad stroke of luck, but the tournament did not allow for rematches between competitors, so he was unable to prove his adviser’s superiority.

Soon after the tournament, the belated horror of his actions settled in.  The excitement of the competition had led him to ask his fiancé for multiple public kisses—behavior that was completely unacceptable for someone of his status.  He was so embarrassed that he could hardly look Will in the eye.  What made it even worse was the undeniable truth that Nico had enjoyed every single one of those scandalous kisses.

Nico was almost glad when Will left him alone at their private table to request their plates.  Several rooms had been set apart for dining at that evening’s ball.  They’d managed to find a table before they all filled up.

Nico’s eyes drifted to Will’s breeches as he walked away.  What would Will’s bare legs look like?  Surely they would be attractive.  They would be nice to touch, as well—

Nico flushed and berated himself for thinking of such things.  He was not a barbarian like Percy.  He would wait until his wedding night like a respectable young man was supposed to.

As if summoned by Nico’s thoughts, Percy suddenly appeared and plopped into the seat next to Nico’s.  “Hello, Nico!” he said.  “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Nico scowled in annoyance and refused to look at Percy, partly because he was annoyed that Percy had joined him without an invitation and partly because he was busy looking at Will’s retreating figure.   _“Prince_ Nico,” he corrected.

Percy ignored him.  “I noticed you and your fiancé come in a moment ago,” he went on.  “Won’t you introduce me to him?  I’d love to get to know your future consort.”

Nico wished he could turn Percy down, but he knew that wasn’t possible.  “Where is your wife?” he asked instead of answering directly.

“She’s visiting with a few friends, so I thought I’d do the same,” Percy replied.

Nico hoped that Percy wasn’t trying to imply that he and Nico were friends.

“Anyway, I wanted to thank you for coming to the ceremony this morning,” Percy said.  “I liked having you there.”

What a ridiculous lie.  Nico’s presence at the bathing ceremony had been completely pointless.  If anything, Nico had made a mess of it; Reyna had already lectured him about calling Percy a ‘heathen.’  Nico didn’t remember saying it, but Percy must have deserved it.  Still, it hadn't been very appropriate.

“You never did tell me much about your fiancé this morning,” Percy continued.  “I hear he’s a consor and the son of the Duke of Diana, is that correct?”

“Yes,” Nico replied shortly.

“Between us, I think clever people make the best spouses,” Percy said.  “You and I have similar taste.”

“I suppose,” Nico mumbled.

Percy grinned and leaned forward.  In a quieter voice, he said, “We also seem to share a weakness for blondes.”

Nico flushed, but refused to acknowledge his admiration of Will’s hair.

“You seem awfully fond of him,” Percy said annoyingly.  “I noticed all those little ‘victory kisses’ that you kept stealing earlier.  I can’t believe that your chaperone had to instate a kissing quota!”

Nico bristled.  He turned to snap at Percy, but the moment he caught sight of Percy’s face, he recalled seeing him naked that morning.  Thoughts of Percy naked once again led to him imagining Will naked, then a few obscene ideas about things he could do to Will’s naked body crossed his mind.

Nico shivered—but with disgust or arousal?  He could not tell.  The thought of Will naked was undeniably enticing....

Furious with himself, Nico shut down those thoughts as quickly as possible.  He would keep his mind free of such impurities.  He could think highly of Will, but his thoughts must remain decent.

And _private._  There was no reason for Percy or anyone else to be aware of his feelings for Will.  At the very least, Nico should not be the subject of teasing or gossip.  He was a prince and he would conduct himself with the proper poise and etiquette befitting someone of his status.

Except he hadn’t been conducting himself very appropriately around Will lately.  The excitement of leaving Pluto for the first time had swept away Nico’s sense of propriety and his attraction to Will had caused him to behave indecently, demanding multiple public kisses and sneaking away from his chaperones whenever the opportunity arose.  Of _course_ he was the subject of gossip!  Reyna had given him multiple warnings and scolded him for his behavior, but Nico had been too caught up in his feelings to listen.  And where had that led?  To his current obsession with seeing Will undressed.

That could not continue.  There was a proper distance to be maintained between royalty and non-royalty.  Nico liked Will and wished to be friendly with him, but there were limits.  Perhaps they could behave differently in private after they married, but for the time being, Nico could not allow it.

Percy babbled for a few more minutes before Will returned with drinks for himself and Nico.  “Good evening, Your Highness,” he said when he saw Percy.  He bowed in greeting after setting the drinks down.  “Congratulations on your marriage.  I did not realize you would be joining us.  Shall I ask for another plate to be brought out?”

“No, I’ll leave the two of you to eat alone,” Percy replied, which relieved Nico.  “And you may use my given name; no one calls me ‘Your Highness.’”

Nico did not like the idea of Will using Percy’s given name.  If it wasn’t appropriate for Will to use Nico’s given name yet, then Will certainly wasn’t close enough to Percy to use his.

“Then it is an honor to meet you, Prince Percy,” Will said.

Nico inwardly scowled, but reminded himself to wait until their wedding to give Will permission to call him ‘Nico.’  He had been far too brazen with Will lately.  That could not be allowed to continue.

“Nico is so fond of you,” Percy added.  “You are fortunate to have a fiancé who cares for you so much.”

Will blushed and glanced at Nico, who sank into his chair and wished the ground would swallow him whole.  “I care for him very much, as well,” Will said.

Percy looked fiendishly delighted at Will’s reply.  Nico would have been overjoyed to hear Will’s response if it had been in private, but in public he was embarrassed.

Nico praised the Morai when Percy left them, happy to be alone with his fiancé (and his chaperone an appropriate distance away) again.  Will looked so happy to see him that Nico almost forgot why he’d been upset in the first place.

 _Almost._  He was still so angry with himself that he remained mostly quiet while they ate.  Fortunately, Will didn’t seem to notice.  When they finished, he offered Nico his arm and asked for a dance.

“I think I’d like to sit for a while,” Nico said, even though he desperately wanted to accept.

“Why?” Will asked.  “Are you hurt from the tournament?”

“Uh...I’m a bit sore, yes,” Nico lied.  Really, he was just afraid that if he got up and danced with Will, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from kissing him.

Will looked concerned for a moment, but then he smiled happily.  “Then shall I take care of you?” he asked.

Dozens of debauched scenarios flashed through Nico’s mind at the question.  “What?” he squacked.

“Don’t you remember, Dearest?” asked Will with a soft, pure smile that made it clear he had no idea what he was doing to Nico.  “You stayed in my clinic after the wolf attack and I took care of you.”

“Oh...uh....”  Nico swallowed, remembering the game they’d played the night before.  He imagined lying in Will’s clinic, imagined Will’s hands touching him, asking him what felt good....

“Dearest,” Will said in a gentle voice, reaching out to put his hand on Nico’s upper arm.

A wave of heat surged through Nico’s body.  He wanted to tackle Will to the floor and kiss every inch of exposed skin.  He wanted to push Will into a corner and devour him.  He wanted Will’s legs to wrap around him and he wanted—

The thought had barely entered Nico’s mind when the heat in his body was replaced by nausea and disgust.

“Do not touch me!” Nico snapped, snatching his arm away.  “Remember your place, Lord William.  Tonight, there are no masks and no pretending.  Do not forget that I am a prince.”

The expression on Will’s face had been so filled with adoration, but in the blink of an eye, he looked shocked and afraid.  Nico instantly hated himself.  Will was always polite and respectful.  Nico was upset with himself, not Will.

But before Nico could do anything to fix it, Will spoke up.  “Right,” he said, his hand falling to his side.  “My apologies, Your Highness.”

“No, I...” Nico started, but he had no idea what to say.  “That wasn’t what I meant.  I apologize.  I should not have snapped at you.”

“I understand,” Will said, but Nico got the feeling that Will didn’t understand at all.  “I’m not offended.  I’ll be more careful in the future, Your Highness.”

“Come dance with me,” Nico said, hoping to redeem himself by being kind again.  He stood up and offered Will his arm.

Will looked puzzled.  “But I thought....”

“It’s alright,” said Nico.  “I can handle it, so let’s have a dance.”

Will reached out hesitantly and accepted Nico’s arm, but his grip felt awkward when Nico led him into the hall.  He was normally a beautiful dancer, but there was a stiffness to his movements all night long and no amount of kindness seemed to cure it.

At the end of the evening, Hedge accompanied them as Will escorted Nico to his guest chambers.  “Good night, Your Highness,” Will said with a respectful bow.  “I will meet you again in the morning.”

“Yes,” Nico said.  He stepped a bit closer, hoping for a goodnight kiss.

It didn’t come.  Will smiled at him and waited patiently for Nico to turn away and enter his chambers.  Nico tried to tell himself that it was just because Will did not want to initiate a kiss around Hedge.  In fact, Will rarely initiated kisses at all.  But Nico wanted him to and now it seemed that he never would.

Nico knew that he wasn’t an easy person to get along with; he had sabotaged more marriage consultations than he cared to remember.  The reason that he’d ended up engaged to Will was that Will’s excess of kindness made up for Nico’s deficiency.

Nico had thought that he was starting to become kind.  He’d begun to hope that he could prove himself to be worthy of someone like Will.  Just when Nico was starting to believe that he would have a happy marriage, he had hurt the person he wanted to cherish.

*   *   *

Everything about Percy was devastatingly alluring, in Annabeth’s opinion.  Firstly, there was his figure, which Annabeth could dedicate entire sagas to.  She would fight wars for that body.  Percy carried himself with a carefree, debonair grace, like he was either tragically unaware of how good-looking he was or so confident in his appearance that he’d become indifferent to it.  He could charm even the strictest of tutors with nothing more than a pout when he didn’t get his way.  Percy was mostly unaware of exactly how magnetic he was, but he appeared to be figuring it out.  That could mean trouble for a lot of people, Annabeth included.  It was fortunate that Annabeth didn’t mind Percy’s particular style of trouble.

However, despite how unfathomably attractive her new husband was and despite the fact that it was their wedding night, Annabeth was lying next to him in bed, staring at the ceiling, not touching him except to hold his hand.  It had been a long, tiring day.  Although she’d normally seize any opportunity to sully the bedsheets with Percy, Annabeth wasn’t in the mood.

“I’m hungry,” she said.

“So am I,” Percy replied with a yawn.  He didn’t seem to be in the mood, either, which made Annabeth feel better.  She had planned for their wedding night to be filled with wanton indulgence and disregard of reality, but it wasn’t going quite as expected.  They had both received quite a few bruises at the fencing tournament earlier that day, then they’d spent the rest of the evening either dancing nonstop or plotting, and it appeared that the soreness in their bodies had finally caught up to them.

“Do you want to get something from the kitchens?” Percy asked.

“Is that allowed?”

She felt Percy attempt a shrug next to her.  “Probably not,” he answered.

“Fantastic,” Annabeth replied.  “Let’s go.”

Some people were scandalized that a prince sometimes cooked for himself.  Annabeth loved it.  It meant that she could get all the midnight snacks that she wanted.

It was Percy’s mother who taught him to cook.  Sally had been a kitchen maid in the palace when she met Percy’s father.  After ending their relationship, Poseidon arranged the marriage of Sally to a nobleman, intending for it to be a gift to show his favoritism.  The marriage had been a disaster, but fortunately, Gabe was long gone.  Percy was close to his mother.  She had insisted upon being the one in charge of raising him despite suggestions for the King to find Percy a governess, so Poseidon had ultimately granted her wish.  Eventually, Sally ended up becoming the palace’s head chefs and marrying one of Percy’s favorite tutors, and now she, Percy, her second husband, and her young daughter made up a happy little family that Annabeth was thrilled to be a part of.

There were still a few dozen guests in the hall dancing when they sneaked out of the palace to walk along the beach, snacks in hand.  Neither of them had bothered to put on shoes.  They’d only slipped some simple clothes over their undergarments before leaving.  Annabeth loved the feeling of the evening chill as they walked.  The sand felt soft under her feet and between her toes, and the occasional wave felt refreshing against her skin.  With Percy on her arm, feeding her spicy little sandwiches, Annabeth couldn’t imagine being happier.

They splashed in the water when they finished their sandwiches, then Percy found a sea star and brought it to Annabeth to show her before putting it back in the ocean.  Her skirts were wet almost to the knee when she noticed the Juvian ship in the pier.

“Percy?” she called.  “Was that ship there earlier?”

Percy stood up from where he’d been examining a crab.  “I don’t think so.  It looks like it’s just docking now,” he answered.

Annabeth turned to him, even more excited than before.  “It must be Athena,” she said.  “Let’s go and greet her.”

Percy smiled back at her.  He didn’t get along with Athena (most people didn’t get along with her), but he knew how important it was to her that Athena was at their wedding.  Percy took her hand and they climbed up the beach to get to the pier just as Athena stepped onto the docks.

“Athena!” Annabeth called, pulling Percy along to meet her.

Athena turned and her lip curled when she saw their clothes.  “Why are you wet?” she asked with disdain.

Annabeth felt her smile fall.  Athena hadn’t greeted her with a “congratulations!” or an apology for being so late, or even a simple “it’s good to see you.”  No, the first thing Athena did was scowl and question Annabeth’s state of dress.

“We were taking a walk,” Annabeth answered.

“It appears that you lost your way and wandered into the ocean,” Athena said coldly.

“Welcome to Salacia, Lady Athena,” Percy cut in.  He bowed to her politely.  Annabeth gave him a look of appreciation when he caught her eye.  Percy had a bit of a temper and was not known for his tact, but he also knew when Annabeth needed his help trying to keep Athena pacified...or trying to keep _herself_ pacified.

Athena eyed Percy with an air of disapproval.  “Thank you,” she said without feeling.  “Am I to assume that you have a carriage waiting?”

“We don’t,” answered Annabeth.  “We walked.”

“Pity,” Athena said, like she’d expected that answer and had only asked to let Annabeth know that she wasn’t pleased.  “I suppose we’ll wait for my carriage to come off the ship so I can return you to the palace.”

Annabeth exchanged another glance with Percy.  It was very like Athena to look at someone who had polite intentions and only see an inconvenience.  Annabeth kept herself from speaking up.  She did not want to ruin her wedding by having another fight with her guardian.

Annabeth and Percy remained silent until Athena’s carriage and horses were ready for them.  Athena turned to them and once again curled her lip when she glanced at their bare feet and wet clothes, like all she could think about was them dripping water and ruining the floor.  She let them in, but did not appear happy about it.  She spent the entire trip to the palace with her arms crossed, sneering out the window like she was offended by the garish colors of the Neptunian houses.  Annabeth recommended that they exit the carriage early to climb the stairs beside the Grand Cascade, which was especially beautiful when lit up at night, but Athena turned her down, saying that she wanted to get to her room as quickly as possible.

“Would you like me to escort you to where you’ll be staying?” Annabeth asked when they arrived at the palace.  “Your room is in the same suite as Jason and Thalia’s.”

“That will do,” Athena said before Annabeth had even finished.  She looked displeased about having to share a suite with her two younger half-siblings, but she didn’t complain.

“Then it’s right this way,” Annabeth said.  Before she could start walking, Percy tapped her arm and gave her a questioning look, like he was asking if she wanted him to come along or not.  Annabeth shook her head.  She wanted to try to talk to Athena alone.

“I’ll wait for you at the east staircase,” Percy said quietly, then he kissed her forehead and left.

“Where is he going?” Athena asked, looking at Percy’s retreating figure like she was offended that the Prince wasn’t personally escorting her.

Annabeth sighed.  No matter how hard she tried, every choice she made seemed to displease Athena.  “He’s taking care of some other business,” Annabeth lied.  “Your room is this way.”

Athena was quiet as they walked.  The guests seemed to have all gone back to their rooms for the night, so the only sound was the heels of Athena’s shoes clacking against the marble floors and the soft padding of Annabeth’s bare feet.  The marble felt hard and cold—even colder than the ocean water.  Her wet skirts felt heavy and uncomfortable, but even worse was the feeling of Athena’s stare of disapproval, silently judging her state of dress and choice of husband.

As they approached the suite, Annabeth finally worked up the courage to clear her throat and say, “I thought you’d be here earlier.”

“Well, I wasn’t,” Athena said shortly.  “I’m here in time for gift-giving day, so you need not worry; you will receive your present tomorrow.”

“Present...?” Annabeth slowly repeated.  “You think I wanted you to come to get a present?”

“Why else would my presence be required?  I came as you wished, Annabeth.  I don’t appreciate the way you are speaking to me.”

Annabeth felt like she’d been splashed in the face with cold ocean water.  “I...I wanted you to be there for the procession,” she said.

Athena scoffed.  “Why would I want to stand in a crowd just to watch you ride in an uncovered carriage through the city?”

“But I wanted you to take the role of the mother at the bathing ceremony.”

“I’m not your mother,” snapped Athena.  “Besides, you aren’t Romanus.  Why do you care about their ridiculous traditions?”

Annabeth frowned.  It was one thing when Athena voiced her disapproval of Annabeth—Annabeth was used to that.  But it was different when Athena insulted Percy’s entire culture.  “I’m marrying— _married to_ a Romanus man!  Of course I care about their traditions!”

“Be reasonable, Annabeth.  Does it really matter?”

“It matters to me!”

“Well, perhaps if you’d married in Olympus I would have gone to your silly ceremonies.  When you were a child, this match seemed decent enough, but far more suitable candidates became available later on.  It was foolish of you to insist upon this marriage and soon you will come to regret—”

“Stop it!” said Annabeth.  “Stop it, Athena!  Why can’t you support me this one time?  Is it too much to ask for you to be happy for me?  I thought that you might at least _pretend_ because I am leaving Jupiter and I won’t see you often anymore.  I know that I have never been good enough for you, but I hoped....”

“You hoped that I would pretend to support a marriage that I have opposed for years?”

Annabeth’s blood ran cold.  Of course.  What had she been thinking?  How could she have tricked herself into believing that Athena would behave any differently just because it was her wedding?  Athena had never approved of anything she’d ever done, so why would she start then?

“You’re right,” Annabeth said, her voice cracking.  “It was foolish of me to think that you....”  She swallowed and forced herself to meet Athena’s eyes.  “Maybe it would have been better if you hadn’t come after all,” she said.  “Goodnight, Athena.”

Annabeth turned away without waiting for an answer, barely able to keep herself from running.  She held her head high as she walked, refusing to make a sound even though her eyes were burning with tears.

Like he’d promised, Percy was waiting at the foot of the east staircase.  When he saw her, he looked sad, but not surprised.  “I’m so sorry, Annabeth,” he whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“I’m alright,” Annabeth croaked.  “It’s just who Athena is.  This will be the last time I have to put up with it.”  Percy helped her dry her eyes and she did her best to compose herself, then she realized that she’d left Athena at the door of the suite without taking her inside.  “Oh no,” she said with a bit of a laugh.  “I forgot to show her which bedroom was hers.  She could walk into Jason or Thalia’s bedroom and—wait, oh gods!  Jason!”

“What about Jason?” Percy asked.

“We left Jason and Piper locked in the sitting room,” Annabeth said in horror.  “We never let them back out.”

Percy swore and took Annabeth’s hand.  They ran up the stairs and into their apartments, fished the key out of the sloppy pile of clothes in Percy’s bedroom, and unlocked the door to the sitting room.

Piper and Jason were less offended than Annabeth had feared.

“You forgot about us and left us locked in a room for three hours,” accused Jason.

“Well, yes,” Percy admitted.  “But if you’d really wanted to escape, you would have noticed that the balcony behind you conveniently connects back into the rest of the suite.”

Piper’s eyes narrowed.  “Well, it’s unfortunate that you didn’t give us a tour before locking us in a room for three hours.”

“I’m sure you had a nice three-hour bonding experience,” Percy said with a guilty smile.

Jason shook his head, but stopped when he looked at Annabeth.  “Annabeth?  You look like you’ve been crying,” he said.  “What happened?”

Annabeth rubbed her eyes again.  “Athena came,” she said coldly.

Jason paused before saying, “I see.”

Annabeth didn’t want to say anything else.

“It didn’t go well,” Percy told him quietly, putting his arm on Annabeth’s shoulder like he’d sensed that she wanted him to fill in for her.

“Nothing ever goes well with Athena,” Jason said.  “She’s always like that, Annabeth.  You know that.”

Annabeth nodded, but it wasn’t true.  It always seemed like Athena was harder on her than she was on anyone else.

“I do not want to deal with her right now,” Jason sighed tiredly.  “She always stays up late to read.  You ought to lock me back up until she finally goes to bed.”

“Jason, you can just stay here,” Annabeth cut in.  “She might have invaded your room, anyway.”

“Come with me,” Percy said, taking Jason’s shoulder.  “I’ll get you a dressing gown.”

“Piper, you might as well stay, too,” Annabeth added.

“Now, wait a minute, Annabeth,” Piper demanded, putting her hands on her hips.  “You already locked me in a room with a man for three hours, and now you’re going to put us both in your bedroom?”

Annabeth tried to laugh, but she was too exhausted.  “No, you and I will take my room,” she said.  “Jason will stay with Percy.”

“Don’t worry; the sheets were changed, so they’re clean,” Percy said as he led Jason off to his wardrobe.

Piper sighed.  Annabeth wouldn’t admit it, but the only reason she and Percy referenced their sex life around people as often as they did was because the reactions were so amusing.

“Come with me,” Annabeth said, putting her arm around Piper’s shoulders.  “I’m sure I have something that will fit you.  We’ll all take our breakfast together tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sure your husband won’t be jealous that you’re spending your wedding night with me?” Piper asked dryly.

Annabeth winked.  “Oh, Piper,” she said with a flirtatious smile.  “Percy has known about us for a long time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percabeth wedding, Day 3, Part 1

Nico was not in the mood to see anyone.  He would have gladly hidden in his guest room all day, hiding under the blankets and feeling sorry for himself.  Unfortunately, Reyna would not allow it.  She arrived early in the morning and woke him up with the announcement that he had been invited to breakfast in Prince Percy and Annabeth’s apartments.

He dragged his feet the entire way there, and no amount of glaring or scolding from Reyna made him behave.  Finally, Reyna stopped him and asked if something was bothering him, but Nico brushed her aside.  No matter how upset he was, Nico was too ashamed to tell her about how he’d lashed out at Will the night before.  He knew that she would be able to advise him on what he ought to do, but Nico couldn’t bring himself to admit what he’d done.  For once, pride wasn’t the only thing holding his tongue; what really kept him from speaking was the extreme sense of guilt.

Annabeth and Percy were in the drawing room when he arrived.  Nico was disgusted as he eyed their clothes—or lack thereof.  Although they were both wearing dressing gowns, neither of them were very covered.  Annabeth was the most dressed of the two, as she at least appeared to be wearing a stay and petticoat under her dressing gown.  Percy had put on his breeches, but Nico thought he should have had the decency to wear a waistcoat.

When Reyna didn’t join Nico inside, he nearly panicked at the uncomfortable thought of being left alone with the bride and groom.  Before he could beg her not to go, Percy greeted him.  “Good morning, Nico,” he said.

“Prince Nico,” Nico corrected automatically.  He cursed himself when he heard the door shut behind him, meaning that he’d lost his chance to keep Reyna from leaving.

“Would you like some tea while we’re waiting for the others?” Percy asked, as though Nico hadn’t said anything.

He was glad to at least hear that he wouldn’t be having breakfast with the bride and groom alone.  “I suppose,” Nico said glumly.  He was taken aback when Percy poured the tea himself.  In fact, there weren’t any servants in the room at all.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a door to his left opened and Jason stepped out, covering his mouth as he yawned.  Jason was in the same state of dress as Percy and looked as though he had barely woken up.  He did not seem surprised to see Nico; he just smiled and wished them all a good morning, and Percy offered to pour him tea as well.  Nico looked between the three of them for an explanation, but none of them acted like anything out of the ordinary had happened.  He decided not to question Jason’s odd appearance.

“Here you are,” Percy said as he passed out their cups.  “The kitchens should bring our food soon, so have a seat until then.”

Percy joined Annabeth on one of the couches and Jason say on another, but Nico was still standing in idle bewilderment when a second door opened and a woman Nico didn’t recognize stepped out.  She was even _less_ dressed than the others, judging by the rather free movement of her body underneath her dressing gown.  She didn’t even appear to be wearing a _corset,_ much less a stay.

“How many people do you have hiding in here?” Nico demanded, searching the rest of the doors and wondering which would open next.

“Just the two,” replied Annabeth before standing to kiss the woman’s cheeks in greeting.  “Good morning, Piper.  Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, very well,” answered the woman.  “Thank you for loaning me your dressing gown.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” said Annabeth.  “You may as well keep it; it looks far better on you than it ever did on me.”

By the time Percy offered the woman a cup of tea, Nico’s surprise had worn off enough for his outrage to return.  “Who are you?” he demanded.

“Ah,” Jason said, smiling as the woman sat beside him.  “Nico—”

“Prince.   _Prince_ Nico.”

“—I would like to introduce Piper of Venus, who, with luck, will soon be my fiancée.”

Nico was too shocked to even blink.  “Fiancée?” he repeated.

“Yes!” Jason answered cheerfully.  “I have found a fiancée.”

“Oh, praise the gods,” Nico whispered.  At least Reyna was safe from him.

“Well, hopefully she will be my fiancée,” Jason went on.  “We will meet with Athena today to seek her approval.  If we have Athena’s approval, we’ll get the approval of the rest of the court, and then we’ll need to sort out the details of the contract before anything is made official.  We just met and nothing has been planned yet.  So are we friends now?”

Nico shook his head in confusion.  “I...what?”

“In Venadica, you promised we would be friends if I found someone to marry,” Jason explained.

“I did no such thing!”

“I think he’s happy for you,” Percy said.

“Thank you for your support, Nico,” Jason said, then he bitterly added, “Of course, all of this is assuming that Athena can behave herself.”

Annabeth muttered a few rude words into her tea.  Percy and Jason beamed at her in approval.  Nico was even more perplexed.

“Athena’s a bitch,” Percy said in response to Nico’s expression, as though that explained everything.

Nico’s bewilderment gave way to indignation.  “You Neptonians and your revolting use of language—”

“Yes, we Neptonians are wonderfully scandalous,” Percy said dismissively.  “Anyway, do you have Neptonian blood, Nico?  You have some Neptunian features—the shape of your nose, for one.”

Nico almost dropped his cup.  His birth mother, Lady Maria, had been Venusian.  In appearance, Nico took after Hades, so no one found it suspicious that Nico didn’t look much like Persephone.  In fact, people often imagined that they could see bits of Cerese blood in him and compared him to Persephone.  “Neptonian?” he asked, pretending to be indifferent.  “Going back several generations.  But we all have mixed blood; your eyes are Plutonian.”

“So is your personality,” Percy replied in such a casual voice that Nico didn’t realize it was a taunt until Jason snorted.

“Personality...?” Nico asked.

“You fit the stereotype,” Percy commented.

“What stereotype?” Nico demanded.

Percy is calling you a prude,” Jason said.

“A _prude?”_ Nico repeated in outrage.  “I have a sense of decency, unlike you Neptonians!”

“Is that so?” said Percy.  “But you know, I think that we vulgar Neptonians are starting to rub off on you.  With all those kisses you gave your fiancé yesterday, I fear that you will soon become just as delightfully debauched as me.”

Part of Nico felt horrified by the idea.  Part of Nico feared that he had _already_ become as licentious as Percy.  But most of Nico felt miserable, because he didn’t know if he’d even have the opportunity to kiss Will again.

Percy’s eyebrows drew together like he realized he had gone too far.  “I meant that in jest, Nico.  I apologize if I offended you.”

“I _am_ offended,” Nico said, intending to seem angry but only sounding pitiful.

“I did not intend to sound like I was belittling your people,” Percy said.  “It’s true that we are very different and I don’t completely understand Plutons, but I do not look down on—”

“That’s not it,” Nico mumbled.

“Then why...oh.  I see.”

A second of silence ticked by.  Annabeth was the one to break it.

“Piper, come with me and I’ll help you dress,” she said, putting aside her tea and standing.  She offered Piper her hand and led her through one of the doors.  Nico was not sure what made Annabeth think that he wanted to be _alone_ with Percy and Jason, but, strangely, a piece of him enjoyed the privacy.

“Is everything alright with you and Will?” Percy asked when the women were gone.

“Everything is fine,” Nico mumbled.

“Annabeth and I have argued plenty of times,” said Percy.  “Perhaps I can help.”

Nico looked from Percy to Jason, taking in their identical expressions of concern.  He reminded himself to keep his feelings private.  It was inappropriate enough that he had acted the way he had the night before.  There was no need to share it, and he certainly should not burden anyone with such things.

And yet, Nico found himself blurting out, “I shouted at him.  I said some things that I shouldn’t have.”

“Such as?” Jason asked.

Nico shook his head.  He couldn’t bring himself to repeat it.  The words he’d said were so cruel and thoughtless—he was even more ashamed of what he’d said to Will than he was of his obscene desires.

“I didn’t mean it,” Nico mumbled without offering an explanation.  “I was just...nervous.”

“Why were you nervous?” Jason asked.

“Because _he_ started to tease me!” Nico hissed, jabbing his finger in Percy’s direction.

Percy looked taken aback.  “You mean...about kissing Will?  That upset you?”

“Of course it upset me!” growled Nico.  “I shouldn’t...it’s not...it wasn’t appropriate.  I shouldn’t have done it.”

Percy sighed and shook his head.  “Nico, I should have known better than to tease,” he said.  There wasn’t even a hint of a taunt in his voice, but it still took Nico a second too long to trust that Percy was being honest.  Nico wanted to be angry, but Percy’s apology was so obviously heartfelt that Nico couldn’t even bring himself to feel more than mildly annoyed.

“You weren’t at fault,” Nico sighed.  “I was already overwhelmed.”

“So what did you say to Will?” Jason asked.  “That you didn’t want to kiss him?”

“Or that you regretted kissing him?” Percy said.

“Something like that,” Nico mumbled.  What he had really said was worse, but Nico couldn’t bring himself to repeat it.  “I didn’t mean it,” he said again.

“Did you _tell_ him you didn’t mean it?” Percy asked.

“I tried,” Nico grumbled.  “But he just apologized and told me that he wasn’t offended and he’d be more careful in the future.  But I don’t want him to be more careful!  He didn’t even kiss me when we said goodnight and now he’ll never kiss me again and it’s my fault for losing my temper and—”

“Slow down, Nico,” Percy cut in.

 _“Prince_ Nico!”

“Prince Nico.  I’m sure Will would love to kiss you.  In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit yesterday.  All you have to do is talk to him and sort this out.”

“I’m terrible at talking,” Nico mumbled.  “Things always go horribly wrong and everyone ends up hating me.”

“Jason and I don’t hate you,” Percy said.  “I wouldn’t have invited you to my ritual bathing ceremony if I didn’t like you at least a little bit.”

“Have you _not_ noticed how hard I’ve been trying to get you to like me?” Jason added.  “I find your company quite enjoyable.”

Nico scowled.  He might have blushed.

“All you have to do is be honest with Will,” Jason went on.  “Just explain how you feel.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Nico snapped.

“Tell him what you told us,” Percy said.  “Say, ‘Will, I apologize for last night.  I was upset because that idiot Percy started teasing me about how much I like you and I didn’t mean what I said.  I like kissing you and I think you are very handsome and I love you.’  Then all your problems will be solved.”

“I can _not_ say that!”

“Yes, you can,” Percy said.  “You’re just afraid to.”

Nico sniffed indignantly and folded his arms.

 _“Do_ you love him, Nico?” Jason asked.

“Prince Nico,” Nico corrected weakly, but he nodded.

“Have you told him?” Percy asked.

Nico shook his head.

“Then I think you need to.  Will might not understand.”

Nico sighed.  “Right.  Yes, I...I ought to talk to him.”

Percy’s entire demeanor changed.  His concern melted away and he grinned, his expression lighting up in satisfaction.  “Well, I’m glad you agree, because I invited him to join us this morning.”

“What?” Nico squeaked.

“He should be here soon,” Percy went on.  “I asked Reyna to bring you early, but he’ll arrive about the same time as our food.”

Before Nico had recovered enough to say anything, Annabeth and Piper reemerged as if they’d been waiting for the conversation to end.  Annabeth had helped Piper into a stay and petticoat under her dressing gown.  Nico was relieved that she was at least wearing that much.

Percy’s manservant arrived with their platter a moment later, followed shortly thereafter by Will, who was so hopelessly handsome in his pale blue suit it made Nico miserable.  Will looked a bit surprised by the state of everyone else’s dress, but did not comment on it.  When Percy directed Will to sit beside Nico, Nico tried to smile.

“You look stunning,” Nico blurted out.  Will’s cheeks turned pink and he returned the smile, and Nico began to hope that maybe he _could_ fix things with Will.

“I’m flattered, Your Highness.  I think you look stunning, as well.”

But Nico’s hopes were dashed when Will barely looked at him throughout the meal.  Will hardly joined the conversation, and Nico was too distracted to listen to what the others were discussing.  He nudged Will’s foot with his own and even tried to hold his hand, but Will did not respond.  By the time that breakfast was over, Nico just as miserable as he’d been the night before.

Reyna returned when they finished to escort them to the hall in order to prepare for the gift-giving ceremony.  Will offered Nico his arm, but he still felt stiff and unreachable.  Nico could sense no warmth or feeling through the hand he had placed on Will’s arm.  It was more like being escorted by a statue than by his fiancé.

“Will,” Nico said, quietly enough that Reyna would not overhear.  “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yes, Your Highness?” Will asked.

Nico felt even worse when Will addressed him with the same polite, gentle voice he always used.  “About last night,” Nico forced himself to say.  “I wanted to talk about last night.”

Will nodded like he had expected that answer.  “You have my apologies, Your Highness,” he said.  “I forgot my place.”

“You _already_ apologized,” Nico said.  “I don’t require your apologies.”

“Then you have my assurances that it will not happen again.”

“No, that’s...I wanted to...I’m the one who ought to apologize.  I went too far.  You didn’t deserve that.”

“Not at all, Your Highness,” Will said in that same infuriatingly kind voice.  “Had I not behaved the way I did, there would not have been a problem.”

“That’s not...I...I should not have reacted the way I did, Will.”

“If you insist upon it, your apology is accepted,” Will said.

That didn’t make Nico feel better, but he lost his confidence and fell silent when they reached the crowding hall where the gift-giving ceremony would take place.  He doubted that his talk with Will had accomplished anything.

*   *   *

Gift-giving ceremonies were dangerous affairs.  A simple misstep, like a forgotten present or an improper show of favoritism, could start a war that lasted for decades.  Of course, it had been centuries since a scandal of that magnitude had occurred, but gift-giving ceremonies were still filled with tension.  Everyone was on edge, praying to the gods that they would proceed into the evening’s ball without incident.

Knowing how much Percy and Annabeth loved to cause a scandal, Piper should have expected at least one blunder.

It came in the form of Percy’s unbridled enthusiasm for Prince Nico’s gift.  The Plutonian Royal Family was known for dog breeding, so naturally their prince presented the couple with a magnificent breed of bandog called a Plutonian Mastiff.  She was primarily bred and trained to guard, Nico explained, but was also skilled in large game hunting.

Percy leapt from his seat to greet the dog with an embrace, so obviously happy that he was nearly in tears.  The massive dog looked ferocious enough to rip out Percy’s throat without difficulty, but she proved to be surprisingly patient when she allowed Percy to coddle her.  Percy gave the dog the very odd name of “Mrs. O’Leary” and commanded her to sit by his side, then he spent the remainder of the ceremony cooing over her.  Annabeth just shook her head and sighed with resigned affection.  She thanked Nico for his gift with the decorum of a proper bride while her husband was busy sobbing with joy over his new favorite dog.

Thankfully, no one seemed overly offended, or at least not offended enough to declare war.  Nico looked embarrassed more than anything else and Percy’s expression was too endearing for anyone to feel very upset.

Fortunately, that was the only scandal to occur during the ceremony.  It passed without further incident, and by that afternoon the guests were scattered throughout the dining halls for a late lunch.  Jason and Piper were both invited to join the royal family, but Jason and his sisters were seated at the opposite side of the room from Piper and her mother.

“I assume last night went well,” Aphrodite said, her tone betraying her satisfaction.

“I didn’t stay with him, if that is what you mean to imply,” Piper grumbled.  She certainly wouldn’t have minded spending the night with Jason, but she doubted he was ready for that yet.  “But other than that, you’ll be glad to know your plan is working.  We planned to speak with Athena about our engagement today.  Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem that she is in the best of moods.”

“Athena is notoriously temperamental,” Aphrodite said, tapping the rim of her wine glass in thought.  “I shall join your meeting.  Surely between the two of us, we will be able to sway her.”

Piper nodded her gratitude.  She knew what a skilled speaker her mother was and considered herself fortunate to have her as an ally at that moment.  She didn’t always like being used in her mother’s schemes, but for the time being, Piper was willing to be a part of the plan.

After the meal, Jason wove through the crowd to meet her, bringing Athena with him.  They had managed to exchange a few words that morning and came up with a plan for confronting his sister, but Piper could tell that Jason was just as nervous as she felt—if not more.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Athena scowled.

Jason sighed.  “Athena—” he started.

“As I said before, Jason, I see no reason why you think this match is so beneficial,” Athena said.

“Lady Athena, I can assure you that the house of Venus can prove to be a very lucrative ally,” Aphrodite said, her voice just barely tinted by a sultry purr as she ran her finger over the rim of her glass.  It was a subtle enough tone and an innocent enough statement, but Piper knew her mother well enough to recognize when she was beginning to charm someone.  Aphrodite was still trying to gauge her prey’s weaknesses before she really attacked.

But when Piper glimpsed at the unforgiving expression on Athena’s face, it was the first time she could sense that Aphrodite was bound to fail.  In that instant, she knew that no matter what any of them would do or say, the meeting was not going to end well.

Athena turned to Aphrodite with a vicious snarl.  “Spare me, Duchess.  I know when I’m being baited.  Do you think that you are the first to attempt to sway my judgement?”

Aphrodite looked shocked.  It lasted only a moment before she fixed her expression.  She opened her mouth to reply, but Athena didn’t give her the chance.

“Jason, this is a waste of my time,” Athena snapped.  “I don’t need to hear more than I already have.  I know this house’s reputation; Venus has nothing to offer but shame.”

“Lady Athena—” Aphrodite began, anger now creeping into her voice.

“I know what sort of games you like to play, Your Grace,” Athena interrupted.  “I am not my father.  If you think that your petty attempts at seduction will be as effective on me as they would be on Jupiter’s whore of an emperor, then you are sorely mistaken.”  She sneered at Piper before turning her glare back to Jason.  “I thought you were better than this, Jason.  I did not believe you could be captured by such an ambitious, unprincipled house, but it seems that you’re no better than your parents.  I should have known that you were off in some harlot’s bed when you didn’t return to your room last night.  You were bound to be seduced by a filthy upstart like her.”

Athena didn’t allow anyone the chance to speak before she turned on her heel and stormed away, her shoes clapping loudly against the floor.

“What a wretched bitch,” Aphrodite growled before Jason and Piper’s shock wore off.  “She ought to be honored that I even considered bedding her!  How _dare_ she speak to me like that?  Piper, darling, you know that I adore you, but I have standards.  No matter how much she begs, I will _never_ allow her into my chambers.  And believe me, my dear, I will make her beg.  This is far from over.   _No one_ talks about my daughter that way.”  She turned to Jason and looked at him through narrowed eyes.  “You _will_ marry Piper, Your Highness.  And when you do, you will ensure that your sister never speaks to her that way again.”

Aphrodite turned and stomped away with just as much rage and melodrama as Athena, smashing her wine glass against the floor and staining her skirts red to demonstrate exactly how furious she was.  A few servants stared at her in bewilderment before they hurried forward to clean the shattered glass and spilled wine.

“Piper,” Jason said, reaching for her hand.

“Jason, I told you, I wasn’t trying to seduce you,” Piper said quickly.  “It’s true that my mother asked me to, but it was never my plan to do anything that would unfairly sway your judgement.  I wanted to do this the right way.  My mother doesn’t have the cleanest reputation, but—”

“Piper, I know,” Jason interrupted.  “You were honest with me from the start.  You have my trust.”

“But Athena....”

“I didn’t realize how angry Athena was after fighting with Annabeth last night.  I should have waited.  I’ll talk to her again; she’ll be much more reasonable when she calms down.”

“And if she isn’t?” asked Piper.

“Then I’ll have to leave Neptune immediately,” Jason said.  “As influential as she may be, Athena is only one member of the Imperial Court.  The best chance we have is if I return to Jupiter and win over the rest of the court before Athena makes it back.”

“You don’t have to do this for me,” said Piper.  “Like you said, you haven’t made me any promises.  We both knew that this might not work.”

Jason shook his head.  “This is the first time in years that I have felt excited about marriage,” he said.  “I’m not letting this go so easily.  If I can’t make Athena see sense, I’ll find another way.  I _am_ going to marry you, Piper.  I swear it.”

*   *   *

When he finally got a moment of freedom just before the evening’s ball, Percy wasted no time practically skipping up to Nico and showering him with thanks for Mrs. O’Leary.  Nico grimaced adorably.

“So have you spoken to your fiancé yet?” Percy asked when he finished rhapsodizing about his new dog.

Nico glared, but he didn’t last long before breaking.  “I tried, but I can’t,” he said.  “I’m no good at that sort of thing.”

“Of course you can do it,” Percy said.  “It’s easy.  I tell Annabeth that I love her all the time.”

“That’s different,” said Nico.

“Maybe,” Percy admitted.  “It was hard the first time.  But if you love Will, you have to be honest with him.  He needs to know how you feel.”

Percy expected Nico to scowl or snap at him, but instead, Nico looked miserable.  “Percy?” he said in a pathetically vulnerable voice.  “I-I suppose that if I need to be honest, I ought to practice.”  Percy almost melted at Nico’s use of his given name.  He wanted to keep Nico in the palace and raise him with Annabeth as their son.

Nico took a deep breath, scuffing his shoe on the floor and playing with the ends of his coat sleeves.  “I...um...when we were children...I admired you.”

Percy blinked in shock.  “You did?”

Nico shrugged vaguely.

Percy was silent before: “My gods, Nico, that is the most adorable thing I have ever heard.”

 _“Prince_ Nico!” Nico corrected with his usual indignation.

“I am so flattered, really, I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Don’t let this get to your head—”

“Although I have to tell you that I am completely, monogamously in love with my wife—”

“I don’t feel that way anymore—”

“I hope you’ll understand—”

“Gods above, I was a _child—”_

“Because I do value our friendship—”

“I am _not_ your friend!”

“But I must have you know that I am honored by your feelings—”

“There _are no feelings!_ I want _Will!”_

Nico obviously didn’t realize what he’d said until his rage simmered down and he found Percy grinning at him victoriously.  Then he blushed and started to stammer excuses, but Percy wasn’t having it.

“You’d better go find your darling fiancé,” Percy said, shoving Nico’s shoulder good-naturedly.  “You have something to tell him, don’t you?”

Nico blushed even harder.  He opened his mouth like he meant to say something, then he hurried away.  Still grinning, Percy went in search of Jason to brag about being Nico’s favorite.

Instead, he nearly ran into Athena, who looked even more sour than usual.  “Pay attention to where you’re walking, Your Highness,” Athena snarled.

“I was looking for your brother,” Percy said, trying to control the anger already simmering in his stomach.  “Pity that I found my least favorite of the siblings instead.”

“Watch your tongue,” Athena snapped.  “Don’t you think you’ve made enough scandals for one day?”

Percy smirked even though he wanted nothing more than to rip Athena’s face to shreds.  “You ought to know better than to ask.  I love a good scandal, as you are aware.”

“Yes; that was quite the scene you made earlier,” Athena said, her tone and her glare like sharp ice.  “Fortunately for you, the guests are familiar with your...eccentricities.”

“Being eccentric is not a crime, Lady Athena,” Percy said.  He tried his best to keep his voice calm and clear, but he could hear his own fury reverberating in his ears.

“No.  But idiocy ought to be.”

Percy’s fingers tightened into fists.  He took a deep breath, then another, and then a third.  He wanted to recommend a law requiring citizens to have a basic capacity for human emotions, but he knew he shouldn’t fight with Athena during the wedding more than was strictly necessary; he couldn’t do that to Annabeth.  Besides, it was far from the first time that Athena had made derogatory statements about Percy’s intelligence.  He could tolerate it for a little while longer.

“Weddings are supposed to be joyful occasions, Lady Athena,” Percy said.  “I was simply expressing my happiness.  I apologize if I went too far and offended you.”

“I see no reason for this wedding to be a ‘joyful occasion,’” Athena growled.  “This marriage was a mistake, and yet you seem to be determined to cause even more atrocious marriages.  I hear you _encouraged_ my brother to accept the advances of that girl?”

For a second, Percy’s surprise rendered him speechless.  He was used to Athena reminding him of exactly how much he inconvenienced her, but it took him a moment to realize what Athena meant.

“Wait— _Piper?”_ Percy said.

“And now he’s trying to _marry_ that harlot,” Athena sneered.

“Piper is one of Annabeth’s dearest friends,” Percy said furiously.  “What you just said was an insult to my wife.”

Athena scoffed.  “I have never heard of this before.  Annabeth doesn’t even know that girl.”

“If you’d been at all invested in Annabeth’s life, you would have known that they met _years_ ago, and if you had arrived to the wedding _on time,_ you would have known that Piper attended Annabeth’s bathing ceremony.  If you don’t believe me, then ask your ward.  But personally, I think you have broken Annabeth’s heart enough.  It was _Annabeth’s_ choice to stay with me.   _Annabeth_ decided to befriend Piper.  You may not think much of me or of Piper, but are you so uncertain of your ability to raise and educate your ward that you feel you cannot trust her judgment?”

“Your pathetic excuse for an argument is designed to aggravate me rather than to make a valid statement.  Once again, you have demonstrated that your mind is only capable of the simplest feats of faulty logic.  Annabeth requires a spouse with more intellect.  She has sentenced herself to a lifetime of misery.”

“Has she?” Percy asked coldly.  “I may be a simple-minded fool, but from what I’ve observed, it seems as though Annabeth is most miserable when she’s with you.  Unlike you, I _care_ about Annabeth.  I will make her happier than you ever could.”

Percy knew how much Athena loved to have the last word and a dramatic exit, so he made sure to steal that from her.  He would have loved to stay and scream at her for the rest of the evening—she was a pathetic excuse for a human being and Percy wanted nothing more than to let her know that—but Percy had other guests to greet and every last one of them was more pleasant company than Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on historical fashion to clarify Nico’s comment about Piper’s state of dress at the beginning of the chapter: stays and corsets are two types of bodices. The meanings of the words have evolved over the course of history, but in the period that this au is based off of (18th cen), a stay was a firm, fully-boned bodice that would make the girlies “stay” in place. A corset was softer and would allow for more movement. TL;DR, prudish Prince Nico was scandalized by Piper’s jumping jugs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percabeth wedding, Day 3, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I finish this chapter so quickly? I don't know. It just happened. My fingers slipped.

Athena’s response had put an admittedly large twist in Jason’s plan, but he wasn’t going to give up after one attempt.  By that evening, Jason had decided that would try to talk to Athena once more before nightfall.  If she still did not respond well, he would send a letter ahead to Olympus.  He’d leave Salacia as early as possible, but a ship carrying mail would be faster than a ship carrying passengers.

Knowing that he would have to have a brilliant argument in order to win the court over despite Athena’s influence, Jason had already started to plan what to write.  When the wedding’s final ball began, Jason, Piper, and Piper’s mother isolated themselves to a table in a remote corner with a few pens and pieces of paper instead of joining the festivities.  Jason asked questions about the history of their house, Piper’s education, and the financial status of Venus to construct his argument.  Piper and Aphrodite helped him by pointing out the strongest attributes of the match and discussing the alignment of their goals.

“Jason, if this doesn’t work—” Piper kept saying, but Jason didn’t want to think that way.  He knew that if he let himself worry about failure even once, he’d become so fixated on it that he lost hope altogether.  Jason wasn’t generally an optimist, but he had a feeling that he would never get a chance to marry someone like Piper again.  He would not let the opportunity go to waste.

“If it doesn’t work, I’ll continue to petition until it does,” Jason said.  “They’ll eventually get annoyed enough to let me win.”

“That doesn’t sound like a very effective plan,” Piper commented.

“No.  Which is why I’m hoping it won’t come to that.”

A part of Jason was still in shock that he’d decided on this so quickly.  He wasn’t a risk-taker; he liked to move slowly and think through his options carefully before making choices.  Another part of him felt guilty because he knew that he could hurt Piper if his plans didn’t work out.  But Jason was choosing to listen to the determined part of himself.  He’d never met anyone quite like Piper before.  She was strong-willed and pretty, had a sharp tongue, and she made him laugh.  Jason wanted a wife he could laugh with.  Even Aphrodite wasn’t hard to get along with.  Piper had complained about her a bit the night before, but she clearly wasn’t the heartless, seductive manipulator that Athena made her out to be.

Jason knew that this was his chance: his chance to escape from under Hera’s thumb, his chance to marry someone he could love who was also too strong to hurt, and maybe even his chance to have a happy life.  It wasn’t something Jason was willing to give up on.

Piper suddenly sat straight up in her seat and called Jason’s name, her eyes fixed on something behind him.  Jason didn’t have the chance to turn and look before he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned to see his oldest sister looking down at him in disapproval.  “Athena!” Jason said in surprise.

“Are you still planning to pursue this?” she asked, looking over the papers scattered across the table.

Jason swallowed.  “Yes,” he said.  “I know you don’t approve, but if I can make a good enough case—”

Athena held up her finger to silence him as she eyed their papers.  Eventually, she reached her hand towards the table, palm up.  When Jason hesitated, not knowing what to make of the gesture, Athena’s eyes narrowed.  “Give them to me,” she demanded impatiently, and Jason reluctantly acquiesced.  If Athena was in a foul enough mood, Jason would not have been surprised if she ripped his work to shreds right before his eyes.  To his relief, she didn’t.  She looked over the words and thumbed through the papers with an unimpressed expression before suddenly putting them down again.

“I am willing to give you a chance to persuade me,” she said, her eyes locking on the three of them in turn.  “Do not waste my time.”

When Athena abruptly pulled out a chair for herself and took a seat, Jason exchanged a shocked look with Piper and Aphrodite.  “We, uh,” Jason started with uncertainty.  “We’ve been discussing the benefits of the marriage and—”

“I know what you have been discussing,” Athena snapped, like she was frustrated that Jason didn’t even know how to deliver his appeal properly.  “I don’t need the introduction, Jason; I want the arguments.”  She turned her eyes to Piper and said, “Lady Piper, isn’t it?  What is your position in order of birth?”

“I’m the second eldest living, My Lady,” Piper answered politely, without a hint of fear to show if she felt at all intimidated.

“And how many children in total?”

“Eleven living, My Lady.”

At the number, Athena raised her eyebrows and cast a judgmental glance towards Aphrodite, but thankfully didn’t comment before turning her attention back to Piper.  “The Prince is not only looking for a wife; he is looking for an adviser, as well.  What has your education been like?”

“I specialize in commerce, negotiation, rhetoric, human behavior, and persuasion...interpersonal skills, mostly,” Piper answered.  “My education comes from private tutors for the most part, but I spent two years studying in Paphos and one summer in Delphi.  I can provide recommendations, should you require it.”

“I will ask for them at a later occasion,” Athena said before looking back to Aphrodite.  “The economy of Venus has quite the reputation,” she said, obviously not interested in being polite.

“When I inherited the duchy, it was in an admittedly miserable state,” Aphrodite said.  Athena questioned her further, and Aphrodite, with occasional support from her daughter, answered with poise despite Athena’s cold, intimidating glare.  Only a decade before Jason was born, the flamboyant and capricious fashions and parties of the aristocracy had brought the entire kingdom of Neptune to an economic depression and intensified the strain between the aristocracy and the common folk—particularly in the duchy of Venus.  Years later, Aphrodite had led a great change in Venus inherited the duchy.  She lowered the taxes for the poor, and provided funding for food and sanitation, which sorors and consors discovered could curb the spread of disease during the outbreak of the Scarlet Delirium in Pluto.  Athena raised her eyebrow a few times during the conversation, almost like she was impressed.  Jason remembered Piper explaining that Aphrodite felt a great love and responsibility for the people of Venus, which was why she was so determined to see to their well-being.

“When did you meet?” Athena asked later.  Her voice was cold and sharp and Jason couldn’t have guessed what she was thinking.  She at least seemed to be listening, even if they hadn’t convinced her.

“Two nights ago,” Jason answered honestly.  He prepared himself for Athena’s icy stare of disapproval, but it did not come.

“Two days is hardly enough time to construct a proper case for a marriage arrangement,” she said.  “Your arguments are weak and poorly contrived.”

“But if we had more time—”

“Quiet, Jason,” Athena snapped.  “You asked for my council, so I will give it.  Your claims are insufficient to support a decision of this significance.  Frankly, I am disappointed that you would bring me this petition without putting proper consideration into it.  You ought to know better than this.  I cannot support this arrangement.”

“Athena—”

“But I will not oppose it, either,” Athena interrupted.  “Over the next several days, I will act as Jason’s adviser and the four of us will remain in Salacia to discuss the possible benefits of this marriage.  I will allow you to present your case to the Imperial Court, Jason.  And if I am persuaded, I may support you.” She gathered the papers back off the table and stood, then folded the papers into thirds before storing them in the pocket hidden between her skirts.  “I will look your arguments over in more detail tonight.  Tomorrow morning, we will meet and discuss this further over breakfast.  I will send notice of the time and location later this evening.  For the time being, I hope all of you enjoy the rest of the celebrations.”  Without waiting for them to speak, Athena turned on her heel and left them at the table staring after her with shocked expressions.

Jason glanced at Piper and Aphrodite and tried to think of something to say, but instead, he pushed back his chair to chase after his oldest sister.  “Athena!” Jason called as he caught up to her.  “Athena, wait!”

When he put his hand on her arm, Athena looked at him over her shoulder in annoyance.  “Is there something else you need?”

“No, I just...I wanted to thank you,” Jason said.  “I’m grateful that you are giving us this chance.  It will be worth the effort, I swear it.”

“I certainly hope so,” Athena answered coldly.  “It isn’t often that I am wrong, but perhaps I was too quick to judge Lady Piper and the house of Venus.  I hope that I am not wasting my time.”

“You aren’t,” Jason promised.  “But what changed your mind?”

Athena frowned at him like she disapproved of the question.  “It would be unwise to reject a proposal without first listening to it; that is all,” she said.  “And I may have unfairly misdirected my anger towards you earlier today.”

Jason hesitated as he tried to work through what Athena had said, and she started to turn away again.  “I heard about your fight with Annabeth,” Jason said before she could leave.  He was careful to keep his tone even.  He’d known Athena long enough to know that shouting at her never did any good.  The only way to get through to Athena was with reason.  “Athena, she was so upset last night.  You sent Annabeth away crying.  I know that you weren’t in favor of her marriage, but what is the purpose of continuing to fight a battle that’s already over?  All you did was make Annabeth miserable.”

“Perhaps she deserves—”

“Annabeth deserves to be happy,” Jason said calmly.  “At the very least, it’s a waste of energy to continue to berate her for doing something that you can’t change, don’t you think?”

Athena finally turned her whole body back to face him and said, “You don’t have the right to lecture me on how to be a guardian.”

“Annabeth is an adult,” Jason pointed out.  “She doesn’t need you to be a guardian anymore.  She just needs you to support her.”

Athena glared at him so sharply that a part of Jason wanted to shrink away and take back his words out of fear that she’d withdraw her offer to help him make a case for marrying Piper.  But Jason stood his ground and did his best to meet Athena’s eyes, trying to exude an air of confidence.  For a few frightening moments, Athena silently watched him through narrowed eyes.

“Go back to your suitor, Jason,” she finally said, and she swept away without offering him a chance to say anything else.

Jason considered chasing after her again, but ultimately turned back around to find Piper.  Aphrodite had vanished and Piper was standing in front of the table where they had been seated, watching and waiting for him to come back.

“What was that about?” Piper asked when he returned.

“I’m not certain,” Jason admitted.  “But I think Athena may have apologized for that she said earlier.  She might have even been trying to show a bit of sisterly affection.”

“Well, it’s about time she did,” Piper said.  “No wonder you aren’t very close to her.  I never thought I’d say this about anyone, but in some ways, she may be worse than Drew.”

“Drew is one of your sisters, correct?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“You’ll have to tell me about her later,” Jason said.  “But for now, would you like to dance?”

Piper smiled and took Jason’s offered hand.  “I was hoping you’d ask.”

*   *   *

Will and Nico had separated before the ball to change into their evening wear, but Will met Nico outside his guest chambers to escort him a short while later.  As usual, Mellie and Hedge disappeared as soon as they got to the hall, shirking their duties to Will and Nico in favor of dancing together.

Will did not invite Nico to dance.  Still confused and on edge, Will had decided that he would wait for Nico to ask.  After all, he didn’t want to offend Nico again.

Although he had been carefully educated on proper etiquette, it was still stressful to meet royalty.  And being _engaged_ to royalty?  Where were the lines between what was appropriate and inappropriate?  How familiar could he be with his fiancé when said fiancé was a prince?  Will had been afraid of overstepping his boundaries for so long, but perhaps he had grown careless over time.  After they kissed in Delphi, and when they played their game during the masked ball, and then when they rewarded each other with victory kisses the following day, Will must have become too comfortable.  Perhaps it would be different when they married.  Will would become a member of the Plutonian Royal Family, and then there would be less distance between them.  But for the time being, Will was not royalty and there was a proper distance to maintain.

Still, Will felt confused.  He thought he had been careful and he was not certain of exactly what he had done wrong.  There had been a bit of playful teasing, and he had initiated touch, but Will could recall doing things of that nature before without upsetting Nico.  What was the difference between what was acceptable and what was not?  Perhaps it was all to do with the time and setting?

Perhaps Will had upset Nico before, but Nico hadn’t commented on it.  He could only recall Nico becoming angry with him once, when Will intended to miss the presentation of his research at the Grand Expo.  This time was far worse and Will wasn’t even certain what he’d done wrong.

Regardless, Will had disappointed Nico.  They had been growing closer, but Will had ruined it by becoming too excited and forgetting himself.

Will stood with Nico on one side of the hall, watching the dancers and awkwardly waiting for some indication of what he ought to do before Nico finally asked him to dance.  He accepted and joined him for an allemande, but shortly afterwards Will found himself once again standing uncomfortably by Nico’s side in the crowd to watch the next dance set.  Nico kept looking at him like he was waiting for him to do something, but Will wasn’t quite sure what Nico wanted from him.  If he’d known, he would have done it.

Eventually, Nico sighed.  “Will,” he whispered, his voice barely audible over the sound of the orchestra and the voices in the crowd.  “I want to talk about last night again.”

Will nodded, but he truthfully wished Nico would stop bringing it up.  He had already apologized for his behavior and he understood that Nico regretted the way he had spoken.  Will would have liked to forget that the incident had ever happened.

“Is there a way I can prove my sincerity?” Will asked, daring to meet Nico’s eyes for the first time that evening.

Nico frowned.  “Sincerity?” he asked.

“I have apologized, but my apology does not appear to have solved the problem,” Will said.  “I regret having upset you and if there is a way that I can prove myself to you—”

“What?” Nico said.  “No, of course you don’t need to prove yourself.”

“Then what must I do to earn your forgiveness?”

“You don’t _need_ my forgiveness,” Nico said.

Will caught a bit of irritation in his tone and considered dropping the issue, but he said, “I must confess that I am confused, Your Highness.  You are quite clearly still upset with me.”

“I’m not upset with you; I just....”  Nico broke off with a sigh.  “Come with me.”

Nico offered Will his arm, but Will hesitated for a moment too long and Nico grabbed his hand to pull him along instead.  Nico’s palm felt sweaty—or was it Will’s?  He couldn’t be sure.  A few people looked at them with raised eyebrows and Will tried to warn Nico about causing a scene, but Nico ignored him.

Nico brought them outside, but didn’t let go of Will’s hand until he found a spot that was uncrowded, on a farther side of the palace overlooking the sea.  He stood in front of Will silently, looking at the floor, and Will said, “Your Highness, I—”

“No, stop,” Nico interrupted.  “If you’re going to apologize again, I don’t want to hear it.”

Will closed his mouth again.

Nico sighed.  “I snapped at you again,” he said.  “I shouldn’t have said it like that.”  He looked like he was going to add something more, but instead stayed quiet and turned to look at the waves.  Nico rested his hands on the railing and glanced at Will over his shoulder once before turning back to the sea.  Eventually, Will decided to risk taking it as an invitation and went to stand beside him at the railing.  The water had been dyed red by the sunset, with streaks of black and white where the waves caught light and shadows.  The palace was high above the water, atop a cliff where naked eyes could look over the sea for miles even as daylight faded.

Nico didn’t speak, but that time, Will forced himself to patiently wait for Nico to break the silence.  When he finally did, he cleared his throat and said, “My governess was from Neptune.”

Another second passed before Will got the feeling that Nico was waiting for him to somehow recognize that he was listening.  “Oh?” he said.

That appeared to be enough for Nico.  “I haven’t...uh...she died.  Before Bianca.  I don’t remember her clearly, but I do recall her telling us about the Prata Pontonia.  She told us it was beautiful, even more beautiful than the King and Queen’s wardrobes or all the palace’s treasures.  I remember the queen wearing a particularly gorgeous gown the next day and I thought that surely it wasn’t possible for anything to be more beautiful than that.  I was wrong.”

“The sea _is_ beautiful,” Will agreed quietly, looking down at the water rolling over the rocks at the foot of the cliff.

“Yes,” Nico said.  “But I didn’t need to see the Prata Pontonia to find something more beautiful than my mother’s gowns.”

Will glanced over at Nico’s tone to find dark eyes staring back at him.  For a brief moment, Will considered that perhaps Nico was calling _him_ beautiful, but he brushed the thought aside.

“We need to talk about what happened,” Nico said.  Will nodded, but Nico didn’t add anything else.  Will was tempted to break the silence, but if Nico did not want an apology, Will did not know what else to say.  Yet even several moments later, Nico still hadn’t spoken.

Finally, when he couldn’t stand the quiet any longer, Will said, “Your Highness, I have been terrified of making a mistake and overstepping my boundaries ever since...well.  I always have been.”

“I know,” Nico said.

“But at the masked ball, I kissed you and you kissed me back, and I thought that perhaps we had grown so close that you hadn’t minded....”

“I didn’t mind,” Nico interrupted.  “I liked it.  I enjoyed that evening with you so much, Will.  I didn’t want it to end.”

“You said that we were pretending,” Will said.  “Then we stopped pretending.  And now you say you don’t want to stop?”

“Yes!  Or...uh...no.”

“I don’t understand.  What would you like me to do?”

“Nothing.  Just...I don’t know.”

Will waited for a moment before speaking again.  “It was my fault, Your Highness.  I took the game too far and overstepped my boundaries.  I will do my best not to let it happen again.”

 _“Was_ it a game?” Nico demanded.

Will frowned in confusion.  “You are not a hunter.  I am not a town healer.  It was all a game; I understand that now.”

“Not that—I don’t mean about the healer and the hunter or the prince or the consor.  None of that matters.  It’s...I...we...us.  The _us_ is the same, isn’t it?”

“I don’t understand what you mean, Your Highness.”

“That feeling of _us,”_ Nico insisted.  “The thing between us, connecting us—that wasn’t a game.  When we kissed, that wasn’t a game.  Not to me, anyway.  It wasn’t a game to you, either, was it?”

“But I thought you wanted—”

“I want _you,_ Will,” Nico said.  “I want the way things are between us and the way things continue growing and I want _more_ than that, too.  I don’t ever want to hurt you.  I was nervous and I didn’t mean what I said.  I...I don’t want you to distance yourself.  I like being on your arm or having you on mine.  And I...I like...I like kissing you.  I like being close to you and...um...you make me feel happy and I also want you to be happy because...because I feel...strongly...about you and I....”  Nico stopped with a choked sound and then groaned, smashing his hand against his temple in frustration.

What Nico was trying to say finally dawned on Will, and for a moment he was silent in shock.  The first time Nico had become angry at him—during the Expo in Venadica—Will had realized that it was because Nico cared for him.  What if this time, his reasons were the same?

“Your Highness,” he whispered.  “I think I understand now.  You do not have to say it.”

“Yes, I do, William!” Nico snapped.  “I need to be more honest and upfront with you, so I have to...I....”  He broke off to huff in irritation, his expression both annoyed and miserable.

“If you aren’t ready to say it, I’ll wait.”

“I _am_ ready!” Nico insisted.  “I just...it’s not easy to say, Will.  I’ve never done this before and I’ve never been good at this sort of... _expression_ thing to begin with.”

“Then would you like me to say it first?”

“No.  I have to do this.  It has to be me.”

Will cocked his head curiously.  “Why?”

“Because...because...I don’t know.  It just does.”

“Does it really matter?”

“Yes!  Or...no.  I don’t know.”

“Then let me say it first,” Will said.  “It makes sense that way.  After all, I was the first to fall in love, so—”

Will clamped his jaw shut when realized what he’d just said.  Nico was staring at him in shock, as though the way Will felt hadn’t already been obvious.

After a moment, Will wet his lips and looked at his feet.  “I’ve been in love since I was only six.  It only took a moment for me to fall for you, Your Highness.  When we met again in Divitia, I found myself falling for you all over again, and I haven’t stopped falling since.  I’m more in love with you every day.”

Nico still stared, his lips barely parted as he looked up at Will with an expression that he couldn’t quite decipher.

No, he _could_ decipher it.  He’d seen it before in the way that Lee and Lou Ellen sometimes looked at each other, and in his father’s eyes when he gazed at Hyacinthus.  It was adoration; it just took Will too long to recognize it when the adoration was directed at him.

To Will’s surprise, Nico finally scrunched his nose in irritation.  “This is why I wanted to go first,” he said.  “You’re so much better with words and expressing your feelings and how is anything I say supposed to follow that?”

Will softly laughed and shook his head.  “I promise you, no matter what words you use, they will sound beautiful to my ears.”

“Oh, gods, Will,” Nico breathed.  “You’re making it worse.”

Will frowned and cocked his head to the side.  “How am I making it worse?”

“Gods above, stop talking,” Nico said.  He stepped forward and took Will’s cheeks in his hands so quickly that Will barely had a chance to think before Nico kissed him.

When Nico drew back, he kept Will’s face cradled in gentle hands.  “Listen to me and don’t forget what I am about to say,” he said.  “That night at the masked ball, I called you ‘treasure’ for a reason.  You _are_ my treasure, Will.  In one year, you became the center of my world.  I really, truly love you—so much that it frightens me because I’ve never felt this way before.  Last night, I was afraid and my first instinct was to lash out.”

“Then you aren’t upset with me at all?” Will asked.

“No, not at all,” Nico answered.  “You are _perfect,_ Will.  You’re kind and brilliant and beautiful and everyone adores you, and...and you love me.  No one has ever loved me like you do and no one else has ever made me feel this way.  So please, even if there are rules of etiquette we must all follow, I don’t want you to distance yourself because...because that’s how I am able to tell that you care for me.  That’s how I can tell you that I care for _you._  I love being close to you, Will.  Please forgive me.”

Before Will could say anything, Nico kissed him again.  Will remained completely still as Nico continued to kiss him like he didn’t know what else to do, and then, without thinking, Will raised a hand to touch Nico’s jaw.  He instantly realized that touching a prince without clear permission was extremely inappropriate, but before he could take his hand back, Nico had moved even closer, sliding one hand to the back of Will’s neck and the other arm behind his shoulders.  A part of Will almost panicked, thinking that this was not at all proper and that he didn’t want to upset Nico or incur Hedge and Reyna’s wrath, but a much, much larger part felt deliriously happy.

“Do you forgive me?” Nico asked between kisses.

Will tried to answer, but Nico didn’t leave his lips unoccupied long enough for him to speak.  He hummed a sound of agreement instead, too hypnotized by Nico’s kisses to stop him.  When Nico finally paused, Will said, “I understand now.”

“I’m not good at this, but I’m trying,” Nico said.  “I promise to get better.”

“I believe you,” Will said.  “You have made a very convincing argument.”

Nico pressed his forehead against Will’s and laughed breathlessly.  “You have no idea how hard I’ve fallen for you, Will,” he said.  “But from now on, I’m going to do my best to show you.”

He kissed Will again, then a second time, and then a third.  It wasn’t until several kisses later that Will managed to pull away.  “I have a few questions,” he said.

“Gods, _still?”_ Nico said, but he was smiling and didn’t sound irritated at all.  “What part of ‘I am madly in love with you’ is so confusing?”

Will laughed.  “I just want to be sure to understand what the boundaries are,” he said.  “Am I to assume that you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you?”

 _“Mind?_ ” Nico repeated incredulously.  “I would like it very much.”

“And the way I touched your arm last night before you became angry and shouted—that is also acceptable?”

“Yes,” Nico said.  “I won’t shout at you for that again.”

“But of course there are still rules,” Will said.  “I won’t do anything that Lady Reyna would disapprove of.”

“Truthfully, it would make me happy if you did a few things Lady Reyna would disapprove of,” Nico admitted.

That answer surprised Will, and he noted to himself that he would have to question Nico further on a later occasion.  “And if I ever _do_ cross a boundary, then will we talk through it together?”

“Yes,” Nico agreed.  “I promise to control my temper.  I don’t want you to be afraid of boundaries, Will.  You’re my fiancé.  You shouldn’t feel so concerned about upsetting me all the time.”  Nico’s lips drew nearer again, until they brushed against Will’s but didn’t quite kiss him.  “I want to be close to you,” he whispered.

“You are already very close,” Will whispered back.

“Figuratively close.  Emotionally.  I...oh, be quiet, Will.”  Nico cut off Will’s laughter by sealing their lips together, but Will couldn’t stop himself from chuckling between kisses.  Nico only lasted a second before he was joining in, too.  “Do you remember that day in Venadica when I said that we had a lot left to learn about each other?” he asked.

“I remember.”

“I think that we _still_ have a lot left to learn,” Nico said.

Will smiled.  “And I’m still looking forward to it,” he answered.

*   *   *

Annabeth was busy greeting her guests spotted Athena walking through the hall.  They hadn’t spoken properly since the argument the night before, but Annabeth didn’t want to leave her wedding without at least trying to end it on good terms with her guardian.  She painted a smile on her face and called out to Athena as she approached.

“I wanted to thank you again for your gift,” Annabeth said.  She was still upset that Athena had assumed she’d only been invited for a present, but she did appreciate the books that Athena had given.  It was a full encyclopedia from Athena’s personal collection, one that had always been especially important to Annabeth.  Prior to being adopted by Athena, Annabeth had received an excellent Scatinavian education, but she’d always had trouble reading.  When she moved to Olympus and Athena took over her schooling, Annabeth had attempted to hide her difficulties, but Athena eventually discovered them.  Although Annabeth had always been ashamed and expected to be scolded, Athena had instead spent day after day alone with Annabeth for hours at a time, teaching her to read words printed in the volumes of that same encyclopedia.  Athena was always strict, but she’d been patient with Annabeth’s slow progress.  Sometimes, Annabeth had felt so frustrated and miserable that she wanted to give up, and other times she just felt stupid and guilty for being such a burden on Athena.  But Athena would always say, “It’s true that you’re taking a bit longer than other children, but that’s no fault of yours.  You just haven’t had a good enough teacher.  Don’t give up on me yet, Annabeth; I’m going to find out how to be that teacher.”

Athena looked disinterested in Annabeth’s thanks, but Athena wasn’t known for being expressive.  “I commissioned a newer encyclopedia for myself not long ago,” Athena said.  “I thought it would be better to give you the old one rather than let it go to waste.”  She paused and eyed Annabeth before adding, “Of course, if you’d rather have a new set—”

“No, I like the one you gave me,” Annabeth said.  “It has some good memories, doesn’t it?”

Athena didn’t voice her agreement, but she didn’t deny it, either.

“I also heard that you decided to help Jason make a case for arranging a marriage to Piper,” said Annabeth.  “I wanted to thank you for hearing them out.”

“I only did it because of your husband,” Athena said coolly.

Annabeth frowned in surprise.  “Because of Percy?” she asked.

Athena glanced at her briefly.  “He mentioned that you are friends with that girl.”

“Yes, I’ve known Piper for years,” Annabeth said.  “I absolutely adore her.  She and Jason will be good for each other.”

“If you insist,” Athena said.  “I do not see it, but I trust that those you chose to associate with must have some redeeming qualities.”

“Thank you, Athena,” Annabeth said again.  “I am very grateful.”

“Then consider it another wedding gift,” Athena said.  “I have some reading to do, so I’ll leave you to enjoy your evening.”

“You don’t wish to stay a bit longer?” Annabeth asked.

“You know I’ve never particularly enjoyed these sorts of public events,” Athena said.  “Besides, I want to make use of Salacia’s archives while they’re empty.  I need to research the house of Venus if I am to help Jason make this arrangement work.”

“I understand,” Annabeth said.  “Then we’ll meet again tomorrow?”

“At some point in the day,” Athena answered.  “Good night, Annabeth.”

“Goodnight, Athena,” Annabeth replied as Athena started to walk away.

After taking a few steps, Athena paused and turned back around.  “And congratulations,” she added.  “I hope your marriage brings you happiness.”

Annabeth smiled gratefully.  “Thank you.  I think it will.”

Athena nodded and looked like she was thinking about adding something more, but then she turned away again and disappeared into the crowd.

Annabeth tried to reign in her joy to keep herself from whooping in victory as she sought out her husband.  She found him standing to one side of the room, drinking from a glass of white wine. Percy saw her as she approached and gave a familiar smirk.  “Did something good happen?” Percy asked when she reached him.

“I think Athena was trying to be _nice_ to me,” Annabeth said.

Percy’s smile didn’t waver.  “How so?” he asked before taking a sip from his wine glass.

“She said something about trusting that the people I associate with ‘must have redeeming qualities,’ or something like that,” Annabeth answered.  “Coming from Athena, it sounds almost like she was giving us her blessing.”

“Hmm.  How unusual.”

Annabeth glanced at Percy to find him staring straight forward as he sipped from his glass, a bit of a smile tugging at his lips.

“Athena mentioned that you told her I’m friends with Piper,” Annabeth said.  When Percy only nodded vaguely, she asked, “Did you do something else I ought to know about?”

“I may have said a few things to Athena about her emotional capacity.  I also made a particularly clever point about trusting you to make your own decisions.”

Annabeth grinned and forced down a laugh.  “I love you,” she said.

“That’s convenient, seeing as you’ll be stuck with me for the rest of our lives,” commented Percy.  He laughed when Annabeth jabbed him playfully with her elbow.  “And I also love you,” he added.

“You have made me a very happy wife, Percy,” Annabeth said.  “Start thinking about what you’d like as a reward tonight, because I intend to thank you quite thoroughly.”

Percy made a pleased sound in the back of his throat.  “I’m looking forward to it,” he said.

“So am I,” Annabeth answered.

Percy put his arm around Annabeth’s waist and she leaned comfortably into his side as she surveyed the crowds.  Piper and Jason were taking a break from dancing and had instead found a spot on the other side of the hall, where Piper appeared to be introducing Jason to Neptonian hors d'oeuvres.  They laughed when Jason spilled something down the front of his coat and scrambled to clean it together.  The two were still getting to know each other, but they appeared to be having a lot of fun along the way.  Meanwhile, Nico was dragging his fiancé to the center of the room for the next dance.  They seemed to have recovered from the blunder that had made them so upset that morning and were back to stealing kisses whenever they thought their chaperone wasn’t paying attention.

“So, was it a good wedding?” Percy asked.

“Aside from the fact that we spent our wedding night in separate bedrooms, yes,” Annabeth said.  “But we’ll make up for that tonight.”

Percy laughed and kissed the top of her head.  Annabeth’s friends were enjoying themselves, her guardian was placated, and standing in her new husband’s embrace, Annabeth felt like a very happy bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more fic before the Solangelo wedding!


End file.
